interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Radicarium directiv
Radicarium directiv del Lingue International (Occidental) in 8 lingues Tallinn, 1925 A.-S. „Ühiselu“ Trükk, Pikk Uul. 42 ---- Anteparole. Ti vocabularium es intitulat Radicarium, proque it contene in alfabetic órdine solmen li paroles radical, con adjuntion del principal derivationes. It es nominat directiv, proque ne possent esser complet e definitiv, it tamen monstra li direction in quel on mey completer e evolutionar it, quo pro absentie de artificial arbitraritás posse far se quam in lingues vivent sin sucusses. Si li usantes va remarcar alcun manca de harmonie in li construction e organisation del radicarium, ili mey pardonar to, considerante que li present ovre es printat in durantie de 3½ annus. Unesimli mi ha volet editer li radicarium solmen in Occidental, sin traduction in lingues national, e forsan to vell har esset lu max bon. Ma poy mi ha resoluet adjunter li traduction in li 8 principal lingues de Europa, per quo regretabilmen li publication ha esset elongat e li unitá ha un poc sufret. Por posser far con témpore li necessi supplementes e correcturas, omni usatores del radicarium es petit notar su remarcas in márgine e poy comunicar nos li materiale por auxiliar nos in nor labore. Omni remarcas e consilies va esser acceptet con mersías. Ci mi deve anc expresser mu mersiositá a S-res Gär, Haldin, Kajš, Krikortz, Pašma, Moore, Meazzini, Pigal, Pinth, Rosselló-Ordines, Semprini, Senigallia, Siegel, Weisbart e mult altris, queles ha auxiliat me in mu labor per su consilie e benevolent critica, per letura de correcturfolies e per pecunie. E. de Wahl Reval, Estonia — Eha 10 1925 ---- Remarcas al usation. Li majuscules significa li lingues: A angles, D german, F frances, Gr grec, H holandes, I italian, L latin, P portugales, R russ, Rm romanic, S hispan, Sv swed, T turc etc. Si pos majuscul ne secue traduction in li dit lingue, to significa que li parol national es tam simil al parol international (Occidental), que it ne es necessi repetir it. Si li majuscul del lingue national es posit in parenteses, to significa un partial similitá o congruentie, o que li radica international es trovat in li lingue national in derivationes. Mult paroles international es posit sin alcun indicationes, to significa que sive ili, sive lor derivationes es international in omni lingues, o posse esser trovat in li xenolexicos (vocabulariums de extran paroles). Li litteres final del international paroles, printat tenui es forjettat in derivationes, li curt strec significa li repetition del radica, li secuentes — li precedent sufixes etc. p. ex. materie, -al, --ism = materie, material, materialism. Signes e abreviationes usat. *parol sciential. ;v. verbe. ;v/a verbe activ. ;v/n verbe neutri. ;p perfect. ;s indica que li ultim littere del radic es viceat per s por li form del perfect, p. ex. vider s, --ion, significa vider, vision. ;t pos paroles finient in „ma“ p. ex. dogma, aroma, sperma etc. monstra que in derivationes ti „t“ deve esser juntet al radica, p. ex. dogma-t-ism, aroma-t-ic, sperma-t-ozóo etc. ;syn. synonym. ;mar. marin ;mus. musical ;math. mathematical. ;comerc. comercial. ;bot. otanical. ;vid. vider. ;geom. geometric. ;var. variante. ---- A a, ad FISP, A to, D zu, an, bei, R къ, для, у, при, Sv till, vid, för. a(d)- — deriva verbes 1) de adjectives con sense: far tal quam l’adjective expresse p. e. abellar = A embellish, F embellir, D verschöne®n, Sv försköna, R украшать; 2) de verbes con sense de: aproximation, move in direction p. e. advenir L A to arrive, F arriver, D(Sv) ankomm(en), S llegar, P chegar, arribar, R приходить. ab- LDRm, A off, from, down, away, F à bas, à part, D ab, fort, bei Seite, herab, R у-, от-, прочь, въ сторону, внизъ. Sv af- = move for del rect via. abandonar FAISP, D verlassen, aufgeben, R покидать, оставлять, предавать, Sv lämna. abat IR, ASv abbot, D Abt, S abad, P abbade, F abbé. *abdicar LISP. abdómin ASP, F ventre, D Unterleib, I addome, R брюхо, Sv buk. abiet L, A fir, D Tanne, F sapin, Sv gran, R сосна, ель, S abeto. abiss (abyss) IA, F abîme, D Abgrund, R пропасть, Sv afgrund, SP abismo. *abject p AFL. *abolir, -e, -t-ion FISP(AD). abominar IFASP, D verabscheuen, R ненавидѣть. abonnar, -ment FDRSSv, A to subscribe. abort(er), -iv, -ion (ADIRSP), F avorter. aboyar FI, A bark, D bellen, SP ladrar, R лаять, Sv skälla; -ero = specie de can chassatori, R лайка. abricot F, A apricot, DRSv Aprikose, I albicocca, S albaricoque, P albricoque. *abrogar L. *abscess AFISPDR. absent, -ar, -ie AFLS, I assente, P ausentado, D abwesend, R отсутствующій, Sv frånvarande. *abstiner -nt, -ie AFIDSP, R воздерживать(ся), Sv afhålla sig. *abstraer, -t, -ion FS, PD abstrahir(en), A to abstract, R отвлекать. absurd, itá AFDSPR, I assurdo. abundar SP, A abound, F abonder, D (Überfluss), R изобиловать, Sv öfverflöda. acacie academie, -an, -ic. *accelerar, -at, --ion. accentu, -ar. accepter, -ion. *access -ibil, -ion, -ori, -ories. accider -nt, --ie, D passieren, zustossen, geschehen, R случаться, (LFASIP) Sv hända. *acclamar ac©ord AFDISPRSv. ac©uchar F. ac©urat ADIRSv, F soigné, exacte. ac©usar AFISP, D anklagen, beschuldigen, R обвинять, Sv beskylla. acere LIAP, F érable, D Ahorn, R клёнъ, Sv lönn, S arce. acerb IFAPS, D herb, bitter, streng, R рѣскій, жесткіи, Sv kärp, skarp, sträng. acet LIP, A vinegar, F vinaigre, S vinagre, D Essig, Sv ättika, R уксусъ. acid AFISP, D sauer, Sv sur, R кислый, F aigre. acompaniar AFISP®, D begleiten, R рповожать, Sv ledsaga. *aconit acquisiter (-ion) (AFDISPSvR), D erwerben, R пріобрѣтать. acre F (mensura). acri FSI, A acrid, D scharf, ätzend, R ѣдкій, Sv frätande. *acromatic acter, -ion, -iv, --itá A, IFP agir, D handeln (tun), S obrar, R дѣйствовать, Sv göra. *actual *acustic acut IAD, SP agudo, A sharp, D scharf, spitz, F aigu, R рѣскій, Sv skarp, spetsig. ad vide a. addir -t, -ion AFDISPSv, R складывать. -ade, circumprendet, contenet per li radicparol; boccade, brassade. *adept AFISPDR. *adequat adío, -ar I, AFD adieu, D Lebewohl, A good-bye, Sv adjö, SP adios, R прощай. *adjectiv *adjunct adjutant ADRSv, S ayudante, P ajudante, I ajutante, F aide de camp. *administrar admiral ADRSv, F amiral, I ammiraglio, S almirante. admirar AFISP, D bewundern, R удивляться, любоваться, Sv beundra. *adolescer (-nt), D heranwachsen, R (юноша). adopter, -iv, -ion AFDISPRSv. adorar AFISP, D anbeten, verehren, R обожать, Sv tillbedja. adress AFDRSv I indirizzo, S direccion, P endereço. adult AFISP, D erwachsen, R взрослый, Sv fullväxt. adulterar AFISP, D ehebrechen, R прелюбодѣйствовать, Sv begå äktenskapsbrott. *adverbie, R нарѣчіе. advertir SP, F(I) avertir, A to inform, to advertise, D benachrichtigen, R извѣщать, Sv underrätta. aer L, AF air, S aire, P ar, I aria, DSv Luft, R воздухъ. af(f)abil AFISP, D leutselig, freundlich, Sv vänlig, nedlätande, R ласковый, снисходительный. af(f)ectar AFDISPSv, A to pretend, D zur Schau tragen, R притворяться. af(f)ecter, A to affect, excite, D erregen, afficieren, antun, F emotionner, R возбуждать, Sv väcka, uppröra, S impresionar. af(f)ere AFDSvR, D Geschäft, Angelegenheit, R дѣло, I affare, SP negocio, cosa, A business. af(f)iche FDRSv. *affini L. *affix L. af(f)licter A, F affliger, D betrüben, bekümmern, R огорчать, Sv bekymra (ISP). agat AFISPRSv, D Achat. -age, collectives con sense de órdin: foliage, boscage, plumage. ager FID agir, A to act, D flink besorgen, R хлолотать (-il, -ent). *agglomerar *agglutinar *ag(g)resser -iv. -agie, derivat de verbes = activitá, apartli industrial; concret resultat de it; in sense translated anc loc, témpor de ti activitá etc. *agio *agitar, -t, --ion, --or. agnell I, F agneau, A lamb, DSv lamm, SP corde(i)ro, R агнецъ, ягненокъ. agre A field, D Feld, Acker, F champ, IP agro, R поле, Sv åker. agreabil AF, I aggradevole, S agradable, P agradavel, D angenehm, R пріятный, Sv angenäm. agul’e A needle, D Nadel, I ago, F aiguille, S aguja, P agulha, R игла, Sv nål. *ajornar FASv, D vertagen, S diferir, R отложить, P prorogar. alabastre *alarmar alaude L, A lark, F alouette, I lodola, S alondra, P cotovia, R жаворонокъ, D Lerche, Sv lärka. albatroz ADPR(S), avio marin con max long ales. alberg ISP, F auberge, A inn, D(Sv) Herberge, R постоялой дворъ. album *alcali alchimia alc, A elk, ISP alce, F elan, D Elenn, Sv älg, R лось. alcohol alcov alcú, A anywhere, D irgendwo, F quelque part, R гдѣ то, гдѣ нибудь, I in qualche luogo, S en alguna parte, P em alguma parte, Sv någonstädes. alcun I, A some, D irgend ein, F quelque, quelqu’un, aucun, S algun, P algumo, R какой-то, какой-нибудь, нѣкій, Sv någon. ale, A wing, F aile, D Flügel, R крыло, ISP ala, Sv vinge. alegri ISP, A cheerful, merry, DSv munter, F gai, alerte, R живой, веселый. alen, A awl, D Ahle, Pfriem, F alene, I lesina, R шило, Sv syl, P sovela, S alesna. al’e, F ail, I aglie, S ajo, P alho, A garlic, D Knoblauch, R чеснокъ, Sv hvitlök. *alert AF. *alg *algebra *alien *aliment allé FDRSvA, S alameda, paseo. *allegorie *alliar, -ntie. almanac almosne, A alms, D Almosen, F aumone, R милостыня, S limosna, Sv allmosa, P esmola, I limosina. almen I, A at least, F au moins, D wenigstens, S a lo menos, P ao menos, R по крайней мѣрѣ, Sv åt minstone. along A, F de long de, DSv längs, I lungo, R вдоль, S a lo largo, P ao longo. alor FI, A then, at that time, P então, S entonces, D dann, damals, R тогда, Sv då. alqual, A somewhat, D irgend welch, R какой-нибудь. alquam = in alcun maniere. alquande, D irgendwann, R когда нибудь, нѣкогда. alquant R сколько нибудь. alqui L, A somebody, F quelqu’un, D jemand, R нѣкто, кто-нибудь, I alcuno, S alguien, P alguem, Sv någon. alt ISP, F haut, D hoch, A high, Sv hög, R высокій. *alternar altri LI, F autre, A other, D ander, S otro, P outro, Sv annan, R другой. *aluminie -al’a, collectives con sense de desordin, alquicos conjettat in un cúmul, pel-mel: antiqual’a, boscal’a, plumal’a, intral’a, ferral’a, canal’a. *amalgam amar SPI, F aimer, A to love, to like, D lieben, R любить, Sv älska, tycka om. amari I, SP amargo, F amer, ADSv bitter, R горькій. *ambassade, D Gesandschaft, R посольство. *ambigu amic I, SP amigo, F ami, A friend, D Freund, Sv vän, R другъ. amidon F, IP amido, S almidon, A starch, D Stärke, Sv stärkelse, R крахмалъ. *amnestíe ampli AFSP, I ampio, D weit, geräumig, R просторный, Sv vid. *amputar *amulet amusar AFD, ISP divertir, D vergnügen, R забавлять, Sv roa. *analog, -ic, -is. *analys, -tic. ananas *anarchie anat L, S anade, I anitra, A duck, D Ente, Sv and, anka, P pata, R утка. *anatom, -ic, -ie. anc, A also, too, even, D auch, F aussi, I anche, R тоже, S(P) tambien, Sv också. anchove *ancian, -itá. ancor, A still, yet, F encore, D noch, R еще, S aun, P ainda, I ancora, Sv ännu. ancre, F, IP ancora, A anchor, D Anker, Sv ankare, S ancla, R якорь. anker ADRSv, F muid, I barile, S cuarterola. angel AISR F(P) ange, D Engel, Sv ängel. *angina angul SP, I angolo, AF angle, D Winkel, Ecke, R уголъ, Sv hörn. anguill IFS, P anguia, A eel, D Aal, R угорь, Sv ål. angust IP, S angosto, A narrow, D eng, R тѣсный, Sv trång. Syn. strettda l idé pur, angust l idé de pression de exter. ánim LI, A soul, D Seele, R душа, F âme, SP alma, Sv själ. animale AFISP, D Tier, R животное, Sv djur. *annales annel PI, F anneau, S anillo, ADSv ring, R кольцо. *annexer, -ion. annu (IP), A year, D Jahr, F an, année, R годъ, S año, Sv år. *anonym anse FI, A handle, haft, D Henkel, Griff, R ручка, SP asa, Sv handtag. *antagonism, -ist. *antarctic ante L, SP antes, A before, D vor, F avant, I avanti, R до, передъ, Sv före. antenne AFIDSP, D Fühlhorn, R шупальцы, S cuernecilla, Sv känselspröt. *anterior *anti, Gr = contra. *antimon *antipatie (antipathie), -ic. antiqui AFD(ISPSv), R древній. anunciar SPI, A anounce, D anzeigen, R объявлять, Sv kungöra. *anus L. anxiar, -se, A to be alarmed, D sich ängstigen, F s’inquiéter, R тревожиться, P anciar se, S inquietarse, I angosciarsi, Sv oroa sig. aparir I, SP aparecer, F -raître, A to appear, D erscheinen, R являться, Sv blifva synlig. apart AD, F particulier, SPIA particular(io), D besonder(s), R особенный, Sv särskild. apartener FI, A to belong, D gehören, R принадлежать, S(P) perten(e)cer, Sv tillhöra. *apatie (apathie). ape, -iera, -icultura I, A bee, F abeille, D Biene, S abeja, P abelha, R пчела, Sv bi. apene, I appena, SP apenas, F à peine, A scarcely, D kaum, R едва, Sv knappt. aperter, A to open, D öffnen, F ouvrir, SP abrir, I aprire, R открывать, Sv öppna. apetite apoyar SP, A to lean against, D lehnen, F appuyer, R прислонять, Sv luta. *ap(p)arate, F appareil. ap(p)arer, A to appear, to seem, F paraître, D (er)scheinen, SP parecer, I sembrare, R казаться, Sv syna. *ap(p)ell, -ar, -ation, -ativ. ap(p)lauder s a(p)plicar ISP, F appliquer, A to apply, D anwenden, R примѣнять, прикладывать. applomb FDR. *apposir, -tion. aprender s ISP(F), A to learn, D lernen, erfahren, Sv lära sig, R учиться, узнавать. april a(p)probar apt AFSP, I atto, D geschickt, passend, R годный, способный, Sv skicklig, passande. apu, A by, beside, D neben, F à coté de, I appo, R рядомъ, Sv bredvid, SP al (ao) lado de. aqua L, I acqua, SP agua, F eau, D Wasser, A water, Sv vatten, R вода. aquarell aquavit, A brandy, S aguardiente. áquil I, S aguila, P aguia, F aigle, A eagle, D Adler, Sv örn, R орелъ. ar = 100 qu metres. arabesc arac punch. arané, P aranha, S araña, F arraignée, A spider, D Spinne, I ragno, Sv spindel, R паукъ. arangear, AFIPDSv, R устраивать. arbitro IFSP, A umpire, arbiter, D Schiedsrichter, R посредникъ, Sv skiljedomare. árbor L, A tree, D Baum, F arbre, I albero, S arbol, P arvore, R дерево, Sv träd. arbust FISP, A shrub, D Staude, Strauch, R кустъ, кустарникъ, Sv buske. arc FISP, A arch, bow, D Bogen, Sv båge, R дуга, лукъ. *arcaism, -ic, -ist, --ic. *arch-, -angel, -iduc, -episcop, -itrave, -itect, -ive, -ipelag, -eolog, --ia. arder ISP, F être ardent, enflammé, A to glow, D glühen, Sv glöda, låga, R пылать, калиться. *arena AFDR. argente FISP, ASv silver, D Silber, R серебро. argil AFP, I -lla, D Ton, Lehm, S arcilla, R глина, Sv lera, A white clay. *arguer, -ment. arid AFISP, D dürr, verdorrt, R сухой, засохшій, Sv torr. aria AIRSPDSv, AF air, (specie de cant). aristocrat arit(h)metica arleqin arm AFISP, D Waffe, Sv vapen, R оружіе. armé SvFD, A army, R армія, I armata, S ejercito, P exercito. aromate ar®est ar®ivar IAF, SP arribar, D ankommen, R прибывать, Sv framkomma. ar®ogant arsenale arsen, R мышьякъ. arte ISPFA, D Kunst, Sv konst, R искусство. arterie artesian (adj.) AFSIP®, D -esisch, Sv -sisk. artichoc article AF, DSv Artikel, R статья, (gramm.) членъ, AP artigo. articular artillerie *ascender, -s AISP, F monter, D steigen, Sv stiga, R подниматься; contr. descender. ascet, DR Asket. asfalt ásino LI, F âne, A ass, Sv åsna, SP asno, D Esel, R оселъ. ascaride, D Spulwurm, R глиста. asparge, LA asparagus, I -go, F -perge, S esparrago, P espargo, D Spargel, Sv sparris, R спаржа. aspecter (AFISPD), A to look, to be like, F avoir l’air, D aussehen, Sv se ut, R выглядѣть, SP parecer. aspirar (AFISPDRSv), D 1) streben, sich bewerben, 2) hauchen, R 1) стремитья, 2) дышать, Sv 1) sträfva, täfla, 2) andas. aspri I, SP -pero, F âpre, D rauh, A rough, R суровый, Sv ojämn, skarp. ass ID, FS as, P az, Sv äss, A ace, R тузъ. assediar IP, F assieger, S sitiar, A besiege, D belagern, Sv belägra, R осаждать. *assentir, D zustimmen, R соглашаться, Sv instämma. asserter A, F prétendre, I asserire, SP asegurar, afirmar, D behaupten, Sv påstå, R утверждать. assessor assidu(i)F, IPS -uo, A -duous, D emsig, unermüdlich, R усидчивый. *assignar assister AFI, SPD® asistir, Sv bevista, bistå. assortir *astma, -tic. astonar, A to astonish, F éonner, D in Erstaunen setzen, R удивлять, Sv förvåna, SP espantar. astor I F aûtour, S azor, P açor, A hawk, Sv hök, D Habicht, R ястребъ. *astre FISP, A star, D Gestirn, R созвѣздіе, Sv stjärna. astut ISPA, F -ucieux, R лукавый, DSv (arg)listig. *atavo, -ism = progenitor. *at(h)e-ism, -ist. ateliere, R мастерская, A workshop, studio. atlas AFDRSvPS, I atlante. atlet atmosfere atom atroci FI, SP -oz, A -ocious, D hart, entsetzlich, R ужасный, жестокій, Sv hard, ryslig. a(t)tacar attelar F, A to harness, to put to (of horses, etc.), I attaccare alla carrozza, S meter al tiro, P pôr na carruagem, R запрягать, Sv förspänna, D anspannen. at(t)ender = syn. expectar. *attentar, -at, A attempt, D einen Anschlag machen, R покушаться. at(tenter, A to pay attention, F faire attention, D aufmerken, R вчимать, Sv akta på, I stare attento, SP estar atento. at(t)est at(t)in’er, A to attain, F atteindre, P atingir, S alcanzar, D erreichen, R достигать, Sv nå, I ottenere. a(t)traer S, P attrahir, F attraire, A to attract, I attrarre, D anziehen, R привлекать, Sv draga till sig. auction audacie ISP, F -ce, A -city, D Kühnheit, R смѣлость, Sv djärf. audir, A to hear, F ouir, entendre, S oir, P ouvir, I uddire, D hören, Sv höra, R слышать. *augment *augur august ADSv, ISP agosto, R августъ, F août. aur, P ouro, F(SI) or(o), AD gold, Sv gull, R золото. aureol aurora auscultar, A to listen, D zuhören, I ascoltare, F écouter, P escutar, S escuchar, R слушать, Sv lysna. autentic auto-, D selbst-, R само-, авто-. autor, R авторъ, F auteur. autun, A autumn, F automne, I autunno, S otono, P outono, D Herbst, Sv höst, R осень. *auxiliar, A to help, F aider, I ajutare, SP ayudar, Sv hjälpa, D helfen, R помогать. avan (loc.), A before, F devant, D vor, I innanzi, S antes delante, P diante, Sv framför, R передъ. avantagie, A advantage, F avantage, I vantaggio, P vantagem, S ventaja, D Vorteil, Sv förman, R преимущество. avans avar FISP, A avaricious, D geizig, Sv girig, snål, R скупой. avellan LPS, A hazelnut, F noisette, I nocella, D Haselnuss, Sv hasselnöt, R (лещинный) орѣхъ. aven IS, P aveia, F avoine, A oats, D Hafer, Sv hafre, R овесъ. aventer, A to occurr, to happen, D zustossen, passieren, F arriver, I avvenire, SP suceder, occurrir, R приключаться. avers (vid vers 1) AFISP, D abgekehrt, Rückseite, R отвращенный, обратная сторона, Sv vidrig, backsida. avid ISPF, A eager, D gierig, begierig, Sv lysten, girig, R жадный. avie P ave, passaro, A bird, F oiseau, I uccello, S pajaro, D Vogel, Sv fågel, R птица. avis FSPISv, A advice, D Nachricht, Rat, Meinung, Sv underrättelse, varning, R извѣщеніе. avocat F(I), S abogado, P advogado, DRSv advocat, A lawyer. axe FP, A axle, D Achse, Sv axel, S eje, R ось, I asse. axill A, Sv(D) axel, I ascella, F aisselle, S espalda, P espadoa, R подмышка. azur AFDSv, SP azul, R лазуревый, I azzurro. ---- B babil’ar F, A to prattle, D schwatzen, R болтать, Sv prata, I cicalare, SP charlar. bacbord (mar.) HDSv, F(P) babord(o), S babor, A larboard, port, R лѣвая сторона. bacill, bacterie bag-age, A bag, luggage. bagatell AFIDPS, Sv småsak, R мелочь, бездѣлушка. bal F (dansa), SP baile. balansar AFSPIDRSv, D schaukeln, R качать(ся), Sv gunga. balaye, A broom, besom, F balai, D Besen, I scopa, S escoba, P vassoura, Sv kvast, R метла. balbutiar FIP(S), A to stammer, D stammeln, S tartalear, R лепетать, запинаться, Sv stamma. balcon balen FI, S ballena, P baleia, A whale, D Wal(fisch), Sv hval, R китъ. ballad ballast ADRSv, F lest, SP lastr(o), I zavorra. ballet ballistic, -ica. ballon balotar balsam balustre, -ade. bambú banan banc FD, A bench, Sv bänke, I panca, SP banco, R скамья. band ADFSv, F lien, ruban, S cinta, P fita, R лента, связь, повязка. bandit ban’e, A bath, F bain, DSv Bad, S bano, P banho, I bagno, R купаніе. banniere F, ADSv banner, I bandiera, S(P) bande(i)ra, R знамя. bannir, FPA banish, D bannen, Sv bannlysa, I bandire, S desterrar, R изгонять. banq F, ADSvR bank, ISP banca. banquett AFRPS, DSv -nkett. baptizar AFISP, D taufen, R крестить, Sv döpa. bar = American bar. baracc barb FISP, A beard, D Bart, R борода, Sv skägg. barbar, R барбаръ. barc barett baril FPS, A barrel, D Fass, Tonne, I botte, R бочка, Sv tunna. bariton barocc *baro- -graf, -metr. baron barr FSPI, A bar, D Riegel, Sperre, Sv rigel, Spärrning, R преграда, засовъ, баръ. *base AFISvP, SR basa, D Basis. *basalt *basilica basilisc bass, A low, F bas, D niedrig, I basso, S bajo, P baixo, R нискій, Sv lag. bassin AFID, S bacin, P bacia, D Becken, Flussgebiet, Sv bassäng, R бассейнъ. basta bastard, F bâtard, R ублюдокъ. bastion baston SI, P bastâo, F bâton, A stick, staff, D Stock, Sv käpp, R палка. batiste batter I, SP bater, F battre, A to beat, to strike, R бить, D schlagen, Sv sla. bave FI, SP baba, A foam, D Geifer, Sv fradga, R слюна, пѣна. bayonette AS, FP baïon(n)et(t)e, IDSv Bajonenet(a), R штыкъ. bazar *beat IFPS, A blessed, D selig, Sv salig, säll, R блаженный. bebé F, A baby, I fanciullo, D Säugling, S nino, P crança, Sv smatting, R ребёнокъ. bec F, I becco, P bico, S pico, A beak, D Schnabel, Sv näbb, R клювъ. becass FR, I beccaccia, S becada, P galinhola, A woodcock, Sv snäppa. bell FISP, A beautiful, D schön, R прекрасный, Sv skön, vacker. *belladonna belvedere bene (-dir, -voler, -ficie), LISFP, FS bien, P bem, A well, weal, D Wohl, Sv väl, R благо. benzin ber, A berry, D Beere, Sv bär, F baie, P baya, S baga, I bacca, R ягода; crusber, A currant, D Johannisbeere, F groseille (rouge), S grosella, P groselha, I ribes, Sv vinbär, R смородина; spincrusber, A gooseberry, D Stachelbeere, Sv krusbär, F groseille (verte), SI(P) uva (e)spina, R крыжовникъ; fresber, S fresa, F fraise, I fragola, A strawberry, D Erdbeere, Sv smultron, P morango, R земляника; bramber, A raspberry, F framboise, S frambuesa, P framboeza, I lampone, D Himbeere, Sv hallon, R малина (vide Dietz grosella, framboise, fraise). besan (mar.) HDR, Sv mesan, A mizzen, IFS (voile d’)artimon, P artemao. besar S, F baiser, P beijar, I baciare, A to kiss, D küssen, Sv kyssa, R цѣловать. beson, F besoin, I besogno, A need, D Bedürfnis, Not, S minister, P mister, R нужда, Sv behof, nöd. bestie LISPDR, A beast, F bête, R звѣрь, Sv odjur. beton bétul LIP, S abedul, A birch, D Birke, Sv björk, R береза. *bi- (bin-) = dupli. bible bibliot(h)eca bicycle, D Fahrrad, R велосипедъ. *bigamie bigott IFDSv, A bigoted, SP beato, R святоша. bilancie (commerc.). billiard bil’ AF, SPL bilis, IF fiel, PL fel, S hiel, A(D) Gall(e), Sv galla. bil’et, A ticket. bil(l)ion binóc(u)l bio- (Gr = vive), -graf, -log. bir, A beer, D(F) Bier(e), I birra, S cerveza, P cerveja, Sv öl, R пиво. bis! L. biscuit FADR, I biscottino, P biscouto, S bizcocho. bismut bitúmine, LAS bitumen, FIP -me, D Erdpech, Sv jordbeck, R горная смола. bivac bizarr blamar AF, I biasimar, D tadeln, SP vituperar, R порицать, Sv klandra. blanc FS, I bianco, P branco, A white, D weiss, Sv hvit, R бѣлый. blasfemar SI, AFP f = ph, D lästern, Sv häda, smäda, R богохульствовать. blatt LIF, A cockroach, D Sch(w)abe, Sv kackerlacka, R тараканъ. *blend (min.) ADIP bloc AFIDRSv. blond FDSvS®, I biondo, A light-coloured. blu, A blue, F bleu, D blau, Sv blå, I azurro, Sp azul, R синій. bluse boa bocc ISP, F bouche, A mouth, D Mund, Sv mun, R ротъ, уста. bollir I, F boullir, S bullir, A to boil, D sieden, Sv sjuda, P ferver, R кипѣть. bolt AR, D Bolzen, Sv bult, F boulon. bombe bon F, I buon, S buen, P bom, D gut, A good, Sv god, bra, R добрый, хорошій. bonbon FD. bonna FDR, A nursery-maid, P aia. borax bord AFDPSSv, R бортъ, край, D Rand, Sv kant. borg, F bourg, I borgo, D Stadt, Flecken, SP burgo, A market-town, R мѣстечко, Sv köping. bors I, F bourse, portemonnaie, D Börse, Sv portmonä, A purse, SP bolsa, R кошелекъ. bosc I, A bush, D Busch, Sv busk, F buisson, SP arbusto, R кустъ. boss F, A hump, D Buckel, Beule, I gobba, gibbo, SP corcova, R горбъ, Sv puckel. botanic, -ica, -ist. bote, A boat, F bateau, canot, chaloupe, I barca, canotto, Sv båt, SP batel, R лодка, шлюпка. botel’e, A bottle, F bouteille, I bottiglia, S botella, P botelha, Sv butelj, R бутылка, D Flasche. botte F, SP bota, A boot, I stivale, D Stiefel, Sv känga, R сапогъ. bove, LI bue, F boeuf, P boi, S buei, A ox, cow, horned cattle, R волъ, быкъ, рогатый скотъ, D Rind, Sv nötkreatur, oxe. box, AFDR (combate). boye, A buoy, F bouée, D Boje, Sv boj, R буй, S boya, P boia, I gavitello. bracelet, AFRPI braccialetto, S brazalete, DSv Armband. brahman branch AF, ISP ramo, D Zweig, Fach, Sv gren, kvist, R вѣтвь, отрасль. branchies FISP, A gills, Sv gälar, D Kiemen, R жабры. brandisser, A to brandish, IPF brandir, S menear, sacudir, R махать, D schwingen. brandy A = aquavit. brase SPSv, F braise, A blaze, I brace, D Glut, Lohe, R жаръ, пламя. brass, -a, -al, -ale, -ade, -ar, -ear, -ut, in-ar 1) ADSv Arm, F bras, I braccio, S brazo, P braço, R рука (выше локтя); 2) mar. AFISPDRSv. brav AFISP(D)R, D tapfer, R храбрый, Sv modig. bravo! brech FPS, A breach, I breccia, D Bresche, Sv bräsch, R брешъ. *brevi ISP, F bref, A short, brief, D kurz (v. d. Zeit), R краткій, Sv kort (tid). brid FSv, A bridle, I briglia, D Zaum, Sv töm, tygel, R узда. brigade brigant ID, FA -nd, D Räuber, Sv rövare, S ladron, P ladrão, R разбойникъ. brigg mar. DRFASv, P brigue, I brigantino. brill’ar ISF, P brilhar, A to glitter, D glänzen, Sv glänsa, R блестѣть. briquet, A brick, F brique, tuile, I tegola, Sv tegel, D Ziegel, S teja, ladrillo, P telha, tijolo, R кирпичъ, брикетъ. bris syn. vent. brocat un sort de stoff. broch, -ar, -ura FDPS, SvD brosch, R брошъ, A broach, I broscia. brodar F, A to embroider, I ricamare, Sv brodera, D sticken, R вышивать, PS bordar. brol’ar, A to bubble, F bouilloner, I gorgogliare, Sv sjuda, D brodeln, R бурлить brom, A F bromine. bronchie, -itis. bronze brosse F, S bruza, cepillo, A brush, D Bürste, Sv borste, I spazzola, P escova, R щетка. brov R, A eyebrow, D Augenbraue, Sv ögonbryn, F surcil, I sopracciglio, P sobrancelha, S ceja. bruir v. F (bruit), A to roar, to make a noise, I romoreggiare, D lärmen, brausen, Sv brusa, PS bramar, (fazer) ruido. brun FSvSI, D braun, A brown, P moreno, R бурый, коричневый. brusc ISP, F -sque, D barsch, Sv barsk, R рѣскій, крутой, A rude, rough. brute, -al, --itá. brutto com. buc, F bouc, A buck, goat, DSv Bock, I becco, S cabron, P bode, R козелъ (Cat boc, R быкъ, Est pukk). bucle S, F boucle, A curl, lock, DSv Lock(e), R локонъ, I ricciolino, P annel de cabello. bufete AFDRSv, I credenziera. buffa IP bufoneria, S bufonada, FA farce, Sv gyckel, fars, D Posse, R балаганъ, фарсъ. bugser mar., -ar, -nave SvRD, A tow, D Schlepptau, I remolco, F remorque, P reboque, S (remolcar). bul, A bullet, bowl, F boule, balle, D Kugel, Kloss, Sv kula, klot, Sp bola, I palla. bulb AFISP, D Knolle, Sv knöl, R луковица. bulevard FDSv, AF avenue, SP avenida, R бульваръ, I viale. buline mar. FDR(A), bulletin. burdon F, A bumble-bee, D Hummel, Sv humla, I calabrone, bombilio, S zangano, P zangão, R шмель. burgeon F, A bud, F bouton, D Knospe, Sv knopp, R почка, I gemma, bottone, S boton, yema, P botão, gomo. burlar, -on, -esc (I). burs, F bourse, A exchange, D Börse (Ort), Sv börs, R биржа, I borsa, S lonja, P praça de commercio. busprit mar., A bowsprit, F beaupré, D Bugspriet, Sv bogspröt, R бушпритъ, I bompresso, P gurupés, S baupres. bussol, A mariners compass. bust AFIPS, D Büste, Sv byst, R бюстъ. butique F, A shop, D Bude, Laden, R лавка, Sv butik, I botteghina, PS bodega. butre, AD Butter, I butirro, F beurre, S(P) mante(i)ga, R масло, Sv smör. bux, A box, chest, D Büchse, Kiste, F boîte, I bossolo, S caja, P caixa, Sv ask, dosa, R коробка. ---- C cable cabotar, -agie, -ero, A to coast. caco- (Gr) = mal. cadavre FISP, D Leichnam, Sv lik, A (dead) body, corpse, R трупъ. cader s I, S caer, P cahir, F choir, tomber, A(Sv) fall(a), D fallen, R падать. cadern P, S cuaderno, A copy-book, F cahier, I quaderno, D Heft, R тетрадь. cadre F, S cuadro, A frame, D Rahmen, Sv ram, R рамка, I cornice, telajo, P caixilho. *caduc L. café cage FA, D Käfig, I gabbia, P gaiola, S jaula, R клѣтка, Sv bur. cal’ar, A to curdle, F se cailler, I coagularsi, S cuajarse, P coalharse, R свертываться, Sv löpna, ysta sig, D gerinnen; lact cal’at, R простокваша, Sv filmjölk. calamitá calcar IS, F calquer, Sv kalkera, R калкировать, D pausen, A to trace. calce, -ic, -in, --ar, -iera I, F chaux, A lime, DSv Kalk, SP cal, R известь. calcul FSP, I calcolo, D Rechnung, Sv kalkyl, A calculation, R счетъ. caldron A, F chaudron, SP caldera, I caldaja, A kettle, boiler, D Kessel, Sv kittel, gryta, R котелъ. caleche F, D(Sv) Kalesch(e), R коляска, I calesso, S calesa, P caleça, A calash. calendare caler, -id, --ità, --ess, --iere; -ore, --ic, --os, --it, --ie, --escentie; -entar, A to glow, to be hot, F être chaud, Sv vara het, glöda, D heiss sein, glühen, I essere caldo, SP estar cálido, R пылать, быть горячимъ. calfatar F, IP calafatar, S calafatear, D kalfatern, Sv kalfatra, A to calk, R конопатить. calid, vid. caler. call ISP, F cal, A callosity, D Schwiele, Sv valk, svål, R мозоль. calm AF(IS)P, D still, ruhig, R тыхій, штилевой, Sv lugn. calsone R, F caleçons, S calzones blancos, Sv kalsonger, D Unterhosen, A drawers, I mutande, P ceroulas. calumniar LSP, I calunniare, F calomnier, A to slander, D verleumden, Sv förtala, R клеветать. calv ISP, F chauve, Sv kal, D kahl, A bald, R лысый. camarado, R товорищъ. cambio ISP, F lettre d’echange, A bill of exchange, D Wechsel, Sv växel, R вексеь. camel AP, IS -ello, DSv Kamel, F chameau, R верблюдъ. camera IR, SP càmara, F chambre, A chamber, D Kammer, Sv kammare. camerlingo ISP, A chamberlain, F chambellan, D Kämmerer, Sv kammarherre, R камергеръ. camfor camin DRI, F cheminée, P cheminé, S chimenea, A chimney, fireplace, Sv spis. camise SP, I camiccia, F chemise, A shirt, Sv skjorta, D Hemd, R рубашка. camp ISPAF, A field, F champ, D Feld, Lager, Sv fält, läger, R поле, лагеръ. campan’e SPIFR, A c(h)ampaign, D Feld, Gefilde; Feldzug, R нива, поле; походъ. can I, P cão, F chien, A dog, DSv Hund, S perro, R собака. cánabe, I canapa, F chanvre, A hemp, Sv hampa, D Hanf, R конопля, S cáñamo, P cánamo. candel IS, A candle, F chandelle, P bugia, D Kerze, R свѣча, Sv (wax)ljus. cann FIP, A cane, reed, S caña, D Rohr, Sv rör, R тростникъ, тростъ. cannibal = anthropophag, R людоѣдъ. cannon AI, F canon, DSv Kanon(e), S cañon, P canhao, R пушка. canon, -ic, -isar GrLAFDISPRSv. cantar ISP, F chanter, A to sing, D singen, Sv sjunga, R пѣть. cantaride canoe, -ist AD, SP -oa, F(I) canot(to), Sv kanot, R челнокъ. cául, I cavolo, P couve, F chou, S col, D Kohl, Sv kål, A cabbage, R капуста. caos, (t), -ic. capabil M, R способный. cap, 1) IDFARSv, SP cabo, R мысъ; 2) S cabeza, P cabeça, D Kopf, A head, F tête, I testa, Sv huvud, R голова. capaci, -tá, R емкій. capella = minim ecclesia, R часовня. capelle, -mastro (orchestre). *capille, I capello, SP cabello, F cheveu, A hair, D Haar, Sv hår, R волосъ = crine de cap. capir, -aci, --tá = contener, comprender, includer. (capit-) solmen in sense translatet = cap, chef, D haupt-, R глава. -ali, -alia = cité capitali, -an. capitale, -ism, -ist, -isar. capitele = cap de colonne. capitul LRSP, I -tolo, DSv -tel, P cabido, F chapitre, A chapter, R глава. capitular, -tion. caporal FIS, R капралъ, AD corporal, Sv korporal. capote, A long cloak. cappar, A to cap, to cut, D kappen, Sv kapa, I capponare, SP (despontar), cortar, capar, F couper, R срубать. cappone; cáppares = Bot. capparis spinosa. capre (o, a) I, SP cabra, F chèvre, A goat, Sv get, D Ziege, R коза. capreol LI, F chevreuil, A roe, doe, Sv rådjur, D Reh, S(P) corzo, R серна, козуля. capsul capter, -ion, -iv, -ura (LAFP), A to cath, to seize, F saisir, attrapper, I prendere, acchiappare, D fangen, fassen, Sv fånga, fatta, gripa, S tomar, prender, asir, P apanhar, R поймать, схватывать. capuce car ISP, F cher, A dear, D teuer, lieb, Sv dyr, kär, R дорогой. carabine; caractere; caraffe; carambole; caramelle; caravane; carate; carbol. carbone ISP, F charbon, A coal, charcoal, D Kohle, Sv kol, R уголь. carbuncul; carcass; carcer. cardinal AFDISP®Sv. carema, -ar F, A lent, I(S)P (q)uares(i)ma, D Fasten, R постъ, Sv fastlag. *carir, -tiv. caressar AF, I -ezzar, SP acariciar, A to fondle, D liebkosen, Sv smeka, R ласкать. carmin (colore). carne ISP, F chair, viande, A flesh, meat, D Fleisch, Sv kött, R мясо, плоть, говядина. -al, -in, -os, -ut; -agie D Gemetzel, R бойня, Sv massaker; -ero, --ia, -i-vori, in-ar, in-ation. carnevale, carotte. carp (pisc) AFSPRSv, D Karpfen. carpentar, -ero (SPI), F charpenter, A to work in timber, Sv timra, D zimmern, R плотничать. carre, -ear, -ete, --ar, --ade, --ero, ---ia; -osse, --erie ISPD, A car, cart, F char, Sv kärra, R повоска, тачка. carricar, -atura. carr-iera I(FD)R(SP), A carreer. cart FDRIP, Sv kort, karta, A card, map, S naipe, cartulina, mapa, tarjeta (postal). cartell, cartetche, cartucho. cartilágine I, AF -age, S -ago, P -agem, D Knorpel, Sv brosk, R хрящъ. cas- (perf.) v. cader. casc, cascad, casemate. caseo, -in, -os, -eria L, S queso, P queija, D Käse (dial. Kas), A cheese, F fromage, I formaggio, Sv ost, R сыръ. caserne FDSP, I caserma, R казарма, A barracks. casino; cassar, -tion; casse, -ero, -ete, in-ar. casserole FIDP, A stew-pan, Sv kastrull, R каструля. caste, castan’e, -iero, -ette. castell I(S)PDSv, F château, A castle, R за́мокъ. castigar ISP, F châtier, A to chastise, D züchtigen, kasteien, Sv aga, R наказывать. castor AFISPDSvR, A beaver, Sv bäver, D Biber, R бобръ. castrar casu (AFISPDRSv), D Fall, R падежъ, случай, Sv fall, händelse. cat A I catto, SP gato, F chat, Sv katt, D Katze, R котъ. catacombe, catafalco, catalog, cataracte, catarr(h), catastrofe, cat(h)edre, catechism, categorie, catolic. caten I, S cadena, P cadeia, A(F) chain(e), D Kette, Sv kedja, R цѣпь. caude LDI coda, F queue, A tail, D Schwanz, S cola, Sv svans, R хвостъ. -ard I, SP cobarde, A coward, F poltron, R трусъ, Sv kruka, mes. cause LAFISP(DRSv), D Ursache, R причина, Sv orsak. caustic caut (perf.), -ion, -ela LISP, A -ious, D vorsichtig, Sv försiktig, F prudent, R осторожный. cav, -itá, ex-ar, -ern I, S cuovo, P covo, F creux, A hollow, D hohl, R полый, Sv ihålig. cavalcar, -ade I, P -lgar, S cabalgar, F aller à cheval, A to ride, D reiten, Sv rida, R ѣздить верхомъ. cavaliero cavalle, -erie IP, S caballo, F cheval, A horse, D Pferd, Sv häst, R лошадь, конь. caviare caye, F quai, D Kai, A quay, Sv kaj, P cais, I molo, S muelle, R набережная. cebul, P cebola, S cebolla, I cipolla, D Zwiebel, R цыбулька, лукъ, Sv lök, A onion, F oignon. ceder (perf. cess-), ante-, con-, de-, inter-, pro-, suc-. FISPD(ARSv), D weichen, R уступать, Sv giva, vika, avstå. celebri FISP, A -rated, D berühmt, Sv berömd, R знаменитый. celibate, R безбачіе. cellul, -ose, -oid. cemente; censer, -or, -ura, re-. cent = 100; -im, -esimal, -i-folie, -i-metre, -ene. centre, -al, --isar, ---ation; ex-ic, con-ar. -cepter (in composites = prender), ac-, con-, de-, ex, in-, inter-, re-. (ceram-) = vase grec antiqui; -ic, -ica, -ist. cerebell (med.). cerebre, PSI cervello, F cerveau, A brain, D Gehirn, Sv hjärna, R мозгъ. cerese, S cereza, F cerise, P cereia, I ciliegia, A cherry, D Kirsche, Sv körsbär, R черешная, вишня. cernar, con-. -cerpt-, ex-ion. cert IP, S cierto, FA -ain, D gewiss, sicher, Sv säker, R вѣрный, извѣстный, нѣкоторый. cervo I, F cerf, S ciervo, P veado, A stag, hart, D Hirsch, Sv hjort, R олень. cess- (perf. v. ceder), -ion, -ibil. cessar PI, S cesar, F cesser, A to cease, D aufhören, R переставать, Sv upphöra. ceteri L, A other, remainder, F le reste, D übrig, I l’altro, SP restante, Sv övrig, kvarvarande, R осталной. chabrac TFDRA, I gualdrappa. chac, a chess, F échecs, D Schach, I scacco, Sv schack, R шахматы, S ajedrez, P xadrez. chacal chagrine AF, I afflizione, dispetto, D Kummer, Verdruss, S afliccion, despecho, P despeito, affliccão, R горе, досада, Sv bekymmer. chah = rey de Persia. chal F, AD shawl, R шаль, I sciallo. chalupe FDSP, I scialuppa, Sv slup, A sloop, R шлюпка. chamus, AF chamois, I camoscio, S gramuza, P camuça, R серна, Sv stenget, D Gemse dial. Gams. (zool. rupicapra alpina). chambre F(A), D Zimmer, SP cuarto, camaro, I stanza, R комната, Sv rum. champan’e = vin de Champan’a. champin’on AFDRSv, I pratolino, P cogumelo, tortulho. champion = victor in sporte. chance AFDR. chancelar F, A to stagger, D taumeln, wanken, ISP vacillare, SP bambalear, R колебаться, пошатнуться, Sv svikta. chancre FDRA (med.). change, -ar FA, ISP cambiar, D tauschen, wechseln, R мѣнять, Sv växla, byta. chap, A cap, F casquette, bonnet, I berretta, S gorro, P barrete, carapuca, Sv mössa, D Mütze, R шапка. chapel, P chapeo, F chapeau, I cappello, A(Sv) hat(t), D Hut, S sombrero, R шляпа. charitá, I caritá, F charité, A charity, SP caridad(e), D christliche Nächstenliebe, Barmherzigkeit, R милосердіе, Sv barmhärtighet. charje, -ar FA, SP cargar, I caricar, D laden, A to load, Sv lasta, R нагружать, заряжать, поручать. charm AF(DSv), D Reiz, I attrattiva, SP a(t)tractivo, R чары, прелесть, Sv behag; -ar, D entzücken, R очаровывать, (I)SP encantar, Sv (för)tjusa. charnire DR, F -nière, P -neira, S -nela, I cerniera, Sv scharner, gångjärn, A hinge. charp, F écharpe, I sciarpa, D Schärpe, Sv skärp, R шарфъ, A scarf, sash, S trena, P banda, cinto. charpie, charta. chascun, I ciascun, F chaque, chacun, SP cada un, A every, each, every one, D jeder, R каждый, всякій, Sv varje. chassar F, I cacciare, S cazar, P caçar, A to hunt, D jagen, Sv jaga, R охотиться. chast AF, ISP casto, D keusch, Sv kysk, R цѣломудренный. chaufero che, F chez, A at, by, D bei, I presso, con, in, SP junto a, en casa de, R у, Sv hos, vid. chec; chef; cheik; cherif(f); cherub; chevaliero chic; chicane. chifon F, A rag, D Lumpen, Fetzen, Lappen, I straccio, S arrapiezo, arambe, P trapo, Sv lump, trasa, R тряпка, лоскутокъ. chifre F, ISP cifra, D Zeichen, Chiffer, R шифръ, Sv chiffer, A figure, cipher. Chili, -an = land in Sud-America. chimené S, A chimney, F cheminée, P cano de chaminé, fumeiro, I gola del cammino fumajuolo, D Schornstein, Sv skorsten, R дымовая труба. chimere, chimia, chimpansé. Chine = land in Ost-Asia; -es, --erie, -an, R Китай. chirurg -ic, -ie; choc, -ar F; chocolate; chop F. chossé FDR; chrapnel. chuchotar F, P cochichar, I bisbigliare, A to whisper, D flüstern, Sv viska, R шептать, S cuchichear. ci F, A here, D hier, F ici, I qui, SP aqui, (a)cà, Sv här, R здѣсь. cicatre, -isar, AFI -trice, SP -triz, D Narbe, R рубецъ, Sv ärr. *cicade (zool.); cicindele L (zool.); cicoré (bot.), S escavola. cidre = vin de pomes. ciec I, S ciego, P cego, F aveugle, ADSv blind, R слѣпой. ciel FIS, P ceo, A heaven, sky, DSv Himmel, R небо. cifre, cigarr cil F, I ciglio, A eyelash, D Wimper, P(S) pestana, Sv ögonhår, R рѣсница. cimice I, S chinche, A bug, D Wanze, F punaise, P persevejo, Sv vägglus, R клопъ. cindre, A cinder, Ashes, F cendre, I cinere, S ceniza, P cinza, D Asche, Sv aska, R зола. cinematic, --a, -ograf, cinetic, -a. cinter, F ceindre, S ceñir, P cingir, I cingere, A to gird, D gürten, Sv omgjorda, R опоясывать. cire F, ISP cera, ASv wax, D Wachs, R воскъ. circ ISPR, F -rque, ADSv -rcus. circa ID, PS cerca de, A about, F environ, à peu près, D ungefähr, Sv omkring, R около. circul SP, I -colo, A -cle, F rond, cercle, D Kreis, Sv krets, R кругъ. circum L, A around, F autour de, D um, herum, I attorno, SP al (ao) rededor, R вокругъ, кругомъ, Sv om- kring. cisel, A chisel, F ciseau, S(P) cincel, D(Sv) Meissel, R рѣзецъ, I scalpello. ciser, A to cut, F couper, tailler, trancher, D schneiden, einschneiden, I tagliare, trinciare, S cortar, tajar, P talhar, R рѣзать, Sv skäre. cisterne, citadelle, citar. cité F, A city, town, I città, P cidade, S ciudad, D Stadt, Innenstadt, Sv stad, R городъ. citron = limon. (cive), -ic, -ité, -il, --is-ar, ---ation etc. claccar = far brue simil a applause. claffar, D kläffen, F glapir, I ghiattire, P(S) latir (gañir), Sv gläfsa, R тявкать, A to yelp, to cry. clamar L, A to cry, to call, F crier, appeler, D rufen, schreien, I gritare, esclamare, chiamare, S llamar, P chamar, Sv skrika, ropa, kalla, R звать, взывать. clapp D, F flap, R клапанъ, захлопка, I animella, S chapeleta, SP valvula, Sv klaff. clar SPDSv, F clair, A clear, I chiaro, R ясный. clarinete, classe, classic, clausul. clave L, A key, clef, trigger, F clef, touche, détente, D Schlüssel, Taste, Drücker am Gewehr, I chiave, tasto, grilletto, S llave, tecla, gatillo, P chave, gatilho, Sv nyckel, tangent, trycke, R ключъ, клавишь, собачка. clement AFISP, D milde, sanft, gnädig, Sv mild, nådig, R милосердный, ласковый. clero, -ic, --al IPS, D -rus, Geistlichkeit, F clerg´, A -rgy, Sv prästerskap, R духовенство. cliché; client, -ela. cliff A, D(Sv) Klippe, F écueil, I scoglio, P escolho, S escollo, R рифъ, камень. climbar, A to climb, D klimmen, F grimper, gravir, R лазить, взбираться. clin(e), -i, in-ar, de-ation, A bend, oblique, F flexion, incliné, D Beuge, schief, I flessione, bieco, S flexion, oblicuo, P curvatura, obliquo, R наклонъ, косой. clinc E, F clenche, loquet, A latch, I saliscendo, S picaporte, cerrojo, P tranqueta, R ручка отъ дверей, Sv(D) klinka. clinic, -a; clípper = specie de nave; clique F. cliquettar F; clistere; clistere; cloaca. clocca six, A six o’clock, Sv klockan sex, F six heures, D sechs Uhr, I le sei, P são seis horas, S las seis, R шесть часовъ; clocca tri e quart; quel clocca es? cloche F, D Glocke, Sv klocka, bjällra, A bell, ISP campana, R колоколъ. clor, -al, -oform; closete; club. clove, S clavo, P cravo, F clou, I chiodo, A nail, D Nagel, Sv spik, R гвоздь cluder s L, (AFDISPRSv), I chiudere, F clore, fermer, SP cerrar, A to close, shut, D schliessen, Sv sluta, stänga, R закрывать. *co- = con-. cobalt; cobold DIS duende; coca, -in; cocarde S escarapela; coche, -ero, = caleche. cochemare; cochenill’e. cocine = arte culinari, -ero, -ar, -eria. coclare L, I cuchiajo, S cuchara, P colher, F cuillèr, A spoon, D Löffel, Sv sked, R ложка. cocon; cocos, -iero; code, -ificar. cofre FDSP, Sv koffert, A trunk, box, I baule, R чемоданъ. coincider IF, SP -ir, A -ide, D zusammenfallen, Sv sammanfalla, R совпадать. cocs o coks = specie de carbon. col, IP collo, F cou, S cuello, A neck, DSv Hals, R шея. col’er, P colher, S coger, F cueillir, I cogliere, D pflücken, Sv plocka, A to pick, to gather, R собирать, срывать. cólera (maladie). colére F, ISP ira, A wrath, anger, D Zorn, Sv vrede, R гнѣвъ. colibrí; colic. collecter, A to collect, F assembler, collectionner, P colligir, S recoger, I raccogliere, D sammeln, Sv samla, R собирать. col(l)eg, -ie, --al; col(l)ider, s, -ion, -iv; collodium. colofonio; colon = :, semi-; colonia, -al, -isar, -ist. colonne, -ade, S columna. color SIA, F couleur, P côr, D Farbe, Sv färg, R цвѣтъ, краска. coloss, colportar S vender efectos de buhoneria. colubre = serpente invenenos. columbo, -a, F colombe, I colomba, S paloma, P pomba, A pigeon, dove, D Taube, Sv dufva, R голубь. com- = con-. comandar; combinar. combatter IP, S -tir, F -tre, A to combat, D kämpfen, Sv kämpa, R сражаться. combuster, -ibil, -ion, v. a. A to burn, F brûler, D verbrennen, I bruciare, S(P) que(i)mar, Sv bränna, R сжигать. comedie; comentar, -ie; comet; comforte. comic; comité. comensar, S -nzar, F ncer, P -ecar, I cominciare, A to begin, D anfangen, Sv börja, R начинать, -ся. comma DSvAP, F virgule, I virgola, S coma, virgulilla, R запятая. com(m)ercie. com(m)eter ISP, F -re, A to commit, D begehen, Sv begå, R совершать. com(m)iso FD, I commesso, A clerk, Sv biträde, R приказчикъ, S dependiente. com(m)isser = dar un commission. com(m)od IFPS, A -dious, D bequem, Sv bekväm, R удобный. com(m)un IFSP, A common, D gemein(sam), Sv allmän, R общій. com(m)union = eucaristie. compan D = camarado, -ie, --on, a--iar. comparar ISP(FA), D vergleichen, Sv jämföra, R сравнивать. compatir IF, SP compadecer, A to pity, D bemitleiden, Sv tycka synd om, R соболѣзновать. compendie; compensar, -tion. competer, -ent, --ie, D zuständig sein; compilar. compleer, -t, --ar, -ment, --ari, I -piere, S complir, P cumprir, F accomplir, A accomplish, D erfüllen, vollenden, Sv fylla, fullgöra, R исполнять. *complex; complicar; compliment; complot. composir, -t-ion, --or. composter = arangear litteres por printar. compot FDRSvS = stovat fructes. comprar SPI, A to buy, D kaufen, Sv köpa, F acheter, R покупать. comprender s P(F), ASI comprehend(er), D umfassen, begreifen, Sv (om)fatta, begripa, R обнимать, понимать. compresser, -, -ion, -or, -ibil, --itá, D zusammendrücken, R сжимать. comprometter IFPSDRSv, A to compromise, D blossstellen. compromisser = far un compromisse, R идти на сдѣлку. comto, -essa, -atu, -ia F, A count, I conte, SP conde, D Graf, Sv greve, R графъ. con IS, P com, F avec, ensemble, A with, in company, D mit, zusammen, Sv med, jämte, R съ, вмѣстѣ съ. con- in paroles sciential anc co-, col-, com-, cor- = movida de exter ad intern, ad un centre comun, aproximation. In mult international paroles solmen por nuanciar li conception. Li signification in tal occasion trova se in omni vocabularium AFDISP. concav AFISPDSv, D hohl, R полый. conceder ss -ion, FISP, A to concede, D überlassen, zugestehen, R уступать, Sv tillstå, bevilja, överlämna. concentrar concepter, A to conceive, F concevoir, I -epir, S -ebir, P -eber, D ab-, zusammenfassen; sich einen Begriff machen; empfangen, R составить понятіе, концептъ, зачать, Sv avfatta, begripa, befruktas. concerner FIP, S -nir, A -ne, D betreffen, R касаться, Sv beträffa, angå. concert conche, -oid SP, F coquillage, I conchiglia, A shell, Sv mussla, D Muschel, R раковина. concil (convente de ecclesia). conciliar, re- FIPS, A to -liate, D einigen, versöhnen, Sv försona, R примирать, соглашать. *concis (p), -er, -ion, R краткій, точный. concluder s I, A -de, F -uer, SP -uir, D schliessen, urteilen, beschliessen, Sv (be)sluta, döma, R заключать. concordar, -ie; concret (p); concubina, -agie, -atu. concurrer s, -ent, --ie. condamnar, F -ner, A(P) -demn(ar), S -enar, I -annare, D verdammen, Sv fördöma, R осуждать, приговорить. condensar; condition, D Bedingung, R условіе. condoler, -ent-ie; condor = avio montan de Sud-America. conducter, A -ct, S(P) -cir (-zir), F -uir, I -urre, D führen, (ge)leiten, Sv leda, föra, R вести, проводить. conduir-se, -da, -t, --ion, A to conduct one’s self, F se conduire, I comportarsi, S(P) -ucirse, D sich betragen, Sv uppföra sig, R вести себя. confect, -ero, -eria, R конфетка. confection = preparation de vestes. confederar; conferer, -ent-ie. confesser F, ISP -ar, A -ss, D beichten, bekennen, Sv bekänna, R признавать, исповѣдовать. confider, -ent-ie, I dare, SP -iar, F -ier, A -de, to trust, D (an)vertrauen, Sv anförtro, R довѣрять. confirmar SP, F -mer, I -fermar, A to -rm, D bestätigen, bekräftigen, Sv bekräfta, R утверждать, подтверждать. confiscar; conflicter; conform, -ar; confrontar. confuser, -, -ion, I(F) confond(e)re, SP -dir, A to confuse, D verwirren, vermengen, R смѣшивать, спутать, Sv förvirra. *congester, -ion; conclomerar; congress. congruer, -nt; conifere; conjugar, -tion. conjecter, -ura (AFSPD), I congetturar, D mutmassen, Sv förmoda, R догадываться, предполагать. *conjuncter = conjunter, -ion; connexer, -i, -ion. cone, -ic, -oid. conjurar AFSP, I congiurare, D beschwören, Sv besvärja, R заклинать. conosser, I conoscere, S conocer, P conhecer, F connaître, A to know, D kennen, Sv känna, R знать; быть знакомымъ. conquestar, SPI conquistar(e), A to conquer, F conquérir, D erobern, Sv erövra, R завоевывать. conscientie, AF -ence, P -ncia, S conciencia, I coscienzia, D Gewissen, Sv samvete, R сознаніе, совѣсть. consecuer, -ent-ie, -t-ion, -t-iv; syn secuer (abstr.). consentir conservar ISP, F -ver, A to -ve, D aufbewahren, Sv k-era, förvara, R сохранять. considerar SPI, F -rer, A -der, D erwägen, Sv betrakta, överväga, R принимать во вниманіе. consiliar L, I -gliare, F conseiller, A to advise, to counsel, P aconselhar, S aconsejar, D raten, Sv råda, R совѣтовать. consister ISPF(A), D bestehen, Sv bestå, R состаять. consolar ISP, F -er, A to -le, D trösten, Sv trösta, R утѣшать. consolidar; consonant; consorpter, -ion; conspecter. conspirar ISP, F -rer, Sv -rera, A -re, D verschwören, R чинить заговоръ. constant AFISPDSv, Dsv beständig, R постоянный. constatar; constellation; consternar, constituer. constructer, A to -ct, FISP(D) -uir(en), Sv -uera, R строить. consul; consultar; consum, R потребленіе. consumpter, I -mare, PS(D) -mir(en), A to -me, F -mer, d auszehren, Sv tära, R истощать. contact (p). contant (moné, S(Sv) A in cash, F comptant, I contanti, P contado, D baar, R наличный. contener IS, F -nir, A -tain, P -ter, D enthalten, Sv innehålla, R содержать. content AFDISP, D zufrieden, Sv tillfreds, R довольный. contestar IP(FA), S combatir, disputar, D bestreiten, Sv strida, processa, R оспаривать. continente; contingente. continui, -ar, -itá, ISP -uo, F -nu, A -ual, D stetig, fortlaufend, Sv ständig, oavbruten, R непрерывный. conto IDPSv, S cuenta, F compte, A account, D Rechnung, R счетъ. contore, comptoir. contra SP, I -o, F -e, A against, D (ent)gegen, Sv (e)mot, R противъ. contrabande; contrabass; contrapunct; contrast, -ar. contraer S, P(D) -ahir(en), A to -ct, F reunir (contraction), D zusammenziehen, schliessen, Sv sammandraga, sluta, R стягивать, заключать. *contra©t vid. contraer; contribuer, A -ute, D beisteuern, Sv bidraga, R платить дань. control; controverse; contusion; convalescer, r-ent. contur DRSv, FA contour, ISP contorno. convener v. n., FSID -ir, P convir, Sv -era, A to be convenient, R соотвѣтствовать. con-venir (perf. vent) vid. venir. conventer, -ion, FIS -nir, P convir, A to aggree, D übereinkommen, Sv komma överens, R уславливаться, соглашаться, = accordar. converger, -entie; conversar, -tion; converter L; convex. convicter, -ion, A(I) convince(re), F -vaincre, S-P -vencer, D überzeugen, Sv övertyga, R убѣдить. convoy; convulser, -ion, -iv; con’ac = cognac. cope SP, F coupe, A bowl, plate, I tazza, D Schale, Gefäss, Sv skål, R чаша, сосудъ. coordinar; cooperar; copiar. cor, -ale SPI -o, D Chor, A chorus, F choeur, Sv kör, R хоръ. coragie, SP -ge, AFD courage, I -ggio, D Mut, Sv mod, R мужество. corall, -atri, -ero = piscator de --, -ic mare, riff, -in, -it, -ine, -os, -erie = juvel fat de --, -iera = banca de -. corb LD, F corbeille, panier, Sv korg, R корзина, SPI cesto(a), A basket, hamper. corc, -iero, -ar, des-ar ADSv, F liége, bouchon, I sughero, turacciolo, S corcho, tapon, P cortiça, rolha, R пробка. corde AFIP, S cuerda, cordel, I fune, corda, A string, rope, Sv sträng, rep, D Tau, Seil, Saite, R веревка, струна. cordie L, I cuore, F coeur, S corazón, P coraçao, A heart, D Herz, Sv hierta, R сердце. corn, -et, -osi, -in, -atri, -ardo, tri-, capri- FIP, S cuerno, ADSv horn, R рогъ. cornea LAFISP, D Hornhaut, Sv hornhinna, R роговая оболочка. cornis, S -sa, AI -ice, F -iche, P -ija, DSvR karnis. coron, ISR -a, P corôa, A crown, F couronne, D Krone, Sv krona. corpo IP, FADS corps, R корпусъ, Sv kår. córpor, IP corpo, S cuerpo, F corps, D Körper, Sv kropp, A body, R тѣло. corpulent AFSPIDSv, D beleibt, R дородный. corpúscul (cor)rect perf, -er, -iv, --e, -ion, -or, -ur, -ibil. cor®esponder s; *correlat perf; cor®idor. *cor®oder s, -ion, -iv I, SP corroer, A to corrode, D zerfressen, zernagen, F ronger, R разъѣдать, fräta. corrupter, -ion, -iv, -ibil A, ISP corromper(e), F -ompre, D -umpieren, verderben, Sv fordärva, besticka R развращать. corsage; corsete; corsaro. corte, -es, --ie, --an, --ar ISP, A court, F cour, I cortile, D Hof, Sv hof, gård, R дворъ. cortice, P cortiça, côdea, S -teza, costra, F écorce, croûte, I scorza, corteccia, D Rinde, Kruste, A bark, crust, Sv skorpa, skal, R кора. cortine ISP, A courtain, D(Sv) Gardin(e), F rideau, R занавѣсъ. corvo IP, S cuervo, F corbeau, Sv korp, A raven, D Rabe, R воронъ. corvete (specie de nave); coryfé = corifé. cose, ISP cosa, F chose, D Ding, Sache, A thing, matter, Sv ting, sak, R вещь, дѣло. cosmo = munde; -ic, -grafie, -gonie, -logie, -polit. cosmetic, -a. coste ISP, SP costado, I costola, F côte, coté, A rib, flank, coast, D Rippe, Seite, Küste, Sv revben, sida, kust, R ребро, бокъ, берегъ. costume IAF, D Kostüm, Sv kostym, R костюмъ, SP vestido, traje. cotlett, F(D) côtelette, Sv kotlett, A cutlet, R котлета, I costoletta, S chuleta. coton F, I -e, A cotton, S algodón, P algodão, D Baumwolle, Sv bomull, R хлопчатая бумага. covar I, F couver, P chocar, A to brood, D brüten, Sv ruva, S empollar, R высиживать. covert F, DSv Kuvert, R конвертъ, приборъ, F enveloppe, A cover, envelop, S cubierta, -o, P coberta, -rtura, I posata, coperta. covrir, F couvrir, S cubrir, P cobrir, I coprire, A to cover, D bedecken, Sv betäcka, R покрывать. crab ADRF, Sv krabba, F crevette, S cangrejo, P camarão, I granchio di mare. cracar, F craquer = dar son de porta mal unguentet. crampAFSv, D Krampf, S calambre, P espasmo, R судороги; I granchio. -on F, I rampone, A cramp, D Klammer, Sv krampa, R скобка, P cantoeiro, S grapa. cran, A crane, DSvR Kran, F grue, IPS grua (por charjar). cranio IP, SP craneo, F crâne, D Schädel, Sv skalle, R черепъ. crater; cravat(t)e. crayon = grafitic F, A pencil, D Bleistift, IP lapis, S lapiz, Sv blyertspenna, R карандашъ, I matita. crear IP, F créer, S criar, A to create, D schaffen, Sv skapa, R создавать. creder I, S creer, P crer, F croire, A to believe, D glauben, Sv tro, R вѣрить, вѣровать. crediter -, -or, -iv, a-ive. crem FPI, A cream, S nata, I fior di latte, D Sahne, Sv grädde, R сливки. creol = blanco nascet in America, S criollo, P crioulo. crepp FDRP, A crape, S crespon, Sv krusflor, I tocca. crepuscul IFSP, A dusk, D Dämmerung, Sv skymning, R сумерки. crescer IP, S crecer, F croître, A increase, D wachsen, R расти, Sv växa. cresson F, ADR cress, I crescione, S berro, P mastruco, Sv krasse. crest AIS, P crista, F crête, D Kamm, Grat, Sv kam, R гребень. cret (SI), F craie, SP greda, Sv krita, D Kreide, A chalk, R мѣлъ. cretino. crev, -ete, A crab, D Krebs, F écrévisse, Sv kräfta, S cangrejo, P caranguejo, I gambero, R ракъ. criar, -ard, F crier, A to cry, D schreien, Sv skrika, R кричать, SP gritar, I gridare. cribell, I crivello, staccio, F crible, S criba, P crivo, D Sieb, A sieve, Sv såll, R сито. crímine I, S crímen, FAP crime, I delitto, D Verbrechen, Sv förbrytelse, R преступленіе. crine IFSP, A hair, D Haar, Mähne, Sv hår, R волосъ, грива. crippe, D Krippe, A crib, Sv krubba, F crêche, I greppia, S pesebre, P manjadoura, R ясли. cristall, -in, -ic, -iform, -ografie, -isar, -erie, -eria. *crise = crisis; critic, -o, -a, -ard, -astro, -ar. croc F, Sv krok, P croque, S gancho, F crochet, R крюкъ, D Haken, A hook, I uncino, ganghero. crochet, -ar, -erie F, A chrochet-needle, D Häkelnadel, R тамбурный крючекъ, I ago torto, P agulheta a bordar, Sv virknål, S ganchillo. crocodile S(I) cocodrilo; crom = chrom. *cron- Gr = tempore, -ic, -ica, -ist, -o-logie, -o-metre. cropp A, D Kropf, Sv kräva, struma, F gésier, goître, I gozzo, SP papo, pape(i)ra, R собъ. cruc, A crutch, D Krücke, Sv krycka, F béquille, I gruccia, SP muleta, R костыль. cruche F, D Krug, Sv kruka, R кружка, куфшинъ, SP cántaro, A pitcher, I brocca. crucific, -ar, R распятіе. crud IS, FP cru, A crude, raw, D roh, unbearbeitet, Sv rå, R сырой, грубый. cruel FASP, I crudele, D grausam, Sv grym, R жестокій. crumel, D Krume, Klümpchen, A crumb, F mie (de pain), S miga, miaja, P migalha, miolo, I mollica, Sv smula, R кроха. crupe FDR (dorse del caval), I groppa, S grupa. crupp (maladie) AFDI. crust AD, PI crosta, S costra, F croûte, Sv skorpa, R кор(к)а. cruz, -ar, -at, -ator, -ero; -ada, --ero; -ific SP, F croix, A cross, I croce, D Kreuz, Sv kors, R крестъ. crysalid = cocon de insectes; cub, -ic; cucú (avio), S cuclillo. cucumbre A -mber, F concombre, I cocomero, S cohombro, P pepino, D(Sv) Gurke, R огурецъ. cucurbit LP, D Kürbis, A gourd, F courge, I zucca, S calabaza, P abobra, Sv kurbits, R тыква. cude, -al, a-arse, F coude, A elbow, D Ellbogen, I gomito, S codo, P cotovello, Sv armbåge, R лохоть. cuf, F cuve, SP cuba, tina, D Kufe, Bütte, A tub, vat, R чанъ, I tina, Sv bytta, vanna; ban’e = D Badewanne, RSv vanna, F baignoire. culisse FDRSv, I quinte, A side-scene, SP bastidor. cuida, SP cuidado, F soin, souci, D Sorge, A care, I cura, R забота, Sv omsorg. cúlmine LI, F sommet, A summit, ISP cima, D Gipfel, R вершина, Sv spets, topp. culp SP, I colpa, F faute, A fault, D Schuld, Vergehen, R вина, провинность, Sv skuld, fel. cult (perf), -ura, -iv, --ar. cultel, I coltello, F couteau, canif, S cuchillo, navaja, P vaca, D Messer, A knife, Sv knif, R ножъ. cumin(e) AF, IS comino, P cuminho, Sv kummin, D Kümmel, R тминъ. cumul ISP, A heap, F tas, D Haufen, Sv hög, hop, R куча. cunc v. quicunc. cuneo, I S cuña, P cunha, F coin, A wedge, D Keil, R клинъ, Sv kil. cunicul L, I coniglio, S conejo, P coelho, A rabbit, Sv(D) Kanin(chen), F lapin, R кроликъ. cupar, F couper, A to cut, D schneiden, I tagliare, SP cortar, tajar (talhar), Sv skära, klippa, R рѣзать. cupé FDRSv, S corte. cupid AFISP, (D)Sv (geld)gi(e)rig, R жадный. cuplar, A to join, to couple, to link, F coupler, D kuppeln, koppeln, Sv kopla, R связывать, соединять, свобничать, I accopiare, S atraillar, atar, juntar, acoplar, P ajoujar, alcovitar. cupol AFIPRSv, S -pula, D Kuppel. cupre L, A copper, SP cobre, Sv koppar, D Kupfer, F coivre, I rame, R мѣдь. cura ISPDFASv -ar, -ator, -atela, -ativ, pro-ar, in-abil, a-at, A care, F soin, D Pflege, Heilung, Sorge, SP cuidado, cura, R уходъ, попеченіе, леченіе, Sv omsorg. curasse, -ero, nave -at, A(F) cuirass(e), D Kürass, Sv kyrass, IS coraz(z)a, P couraça, R броня. curios ISPD, A -ous, F -ieux, D neugierig, sonderbar, R любопытный, Sv nyfiken, kuriös. currer s ISP correr(e), F courir, A to run, D laufen, Sv löpa, springa, R бѣжать. curt, ISP corto, F court, Sv kort, D kurz, R короткій, A short. curtage (comerc) FDR. curv ISP, A -ed, F courbe, D krumm, Sv krökt, krokig, R кривой. cusino, -a, AFD cousin, Sv kusin, I cugino, D Vetter, R двоюродный брать, S primo. cussin, A cushion, F coussin, I cuscino, D Kissen, S almohada, cojin, P almofada, coxim, Sv kudde, R подушка. custar P, F coûter, A to cost, IS costar(e), D kosten, Sv kosta, R стоить. custom, a-ar A, F coûtume, P costume, S costumbre, D Gewohnheit, Sitte, Sv vana bruk, R привычка, обычай. cute I, A hide, skin, D Haut, F peau, IP pelle, S piel, cutis, Sv hud, skinn, hinna, R кожа, кожица. cuttre (nave) API cutter, DSv Kutter, S cúter, F côtre, R тендеръ. cycle, -ic, -ist, -oid, -on, bi-. cygne F, I cigno, P cysne, S cisne, A(Sv) swan. D Schwan, R лебедь. cylindre; cymbal; cynic; cypress, R кипарисъ. ---- D dama ISRP(FDSv), A lady, gentlewoman. damage A, F dommage, P damno, I danno, S daño, D Schade, Sv skadon, R вредъ, убытокъ, (жаль). damnar v. condamnar. dangere AF, I pericolo, P perigo, S peligro, D Gefahr, Sv rara, R опасность. dansar P, F danser, A to dance, S danzar, bailar, I ballare, danzare, D tanzen, Sv dansa, R танцовать. dar, -t, --iv SP, I dare, F donner, R дать, D geben, A to give, Sv giva. dat, -ar, AF -te, SPIR -ta, DSv -tum. datil S, D Dattel, Sv dadel, F datte, A date, I dattero, P tamara, R финикъ. dax, D Dachs, I tasso, F taisson, blaireau, S tejon, P texugo, A badger, R барсукъ, Sv grävling. de LFISP, A of, from, D von, aus, von – her, Sv av, från, R отъ, изъ. debatter; debet (comerc.). debil SPF, I debole, F faible, A weak, D schwach, Sv svag, R слабый. debir, -t, --or, --e, --ar, F devoir qc à q, A to owe, to be indebted, D schulden, I dovere, esser debitore, S estar adeudado, deber, P dever, ter dividas, Sv vara skyldig, R быть должнымъ. debochar, F faire la débauche, A to revel, to riot, D schwelgen, schlemmen, (Ausschweifungen), Sv frossa (utsvävande), I gozzovigliare, P viver na devassidão, S relajarse, darse a la orgia, R пировать, распутствовать. debut, -ar, -ant FLDR. decader, -ent, --ie. decan, -atu IDRPS, F doyen, A dean, Sv dekanus. decembre. decer, -ent, --ie, -ore L, D wohlanstehn, R приличествовать, Sv anstå, passa. dec = 10, -ade, -ene. decider, s, -ion, -iv FISP, A to decide, D entscheiden, R рѣшать, Sv bestämma. deci-, -metre, -litre, -gramm etc. declamar; declarar; declinar. decliv, -e, -i, -ità FPI, A declivous, D abschüssig, S pendiente, R отлогій, Sv sluttande. *decocter, -ion, -iv; decorar, -t, --ion, --iv, --or. decovrir F, P descobrir, S descubrir, A to discover, I scoprire, D entdecken, Sv upptäcka, R открывать (-ытіе). decreter, -e, -iv, -ori. dedicar SPI, A -cate, F dédier, D widmen, Sv tillägna, R посвящать. deducter, -iv, -ion; defecte, -iv. defender s, -e, -iv, -or SP(FIA), D verteidigen, Sv försvara, R защищать. deficit; defilar, I sfilare. definir ISPF(A), D bestimmen, Sv bestämma, R опредѣлят. deformar; defraudar; degenerar; degradar. dejeunar (F), A to breakfast, D frühstücken, I far colazione, S almorzar, P almoçar, Sv frukostera, R завтракать. dejorar = esser de servicie; deka-, -metre, -litre etc. delectar (f), SP deleitar, I dilettare, A to delight, D ergötzen, Sv fägna, R услаждать, тѣшить. delegar, -t, --ion; delfin SIDRSv, P delfim, A dolphin, F dauphin. deliberar, D verhandeln, Sv underhandla, R совѣщаться. delicat. delicie, -os (SPIF), A delight, D Wonne, Genuss, Entzücken, Sv förtjusning, R наслажденіе, восхищеніе. delict = syn. crime. delirar SPIF, A to rave, D irre reden, Sv yra, R бредить. deman F demain, I domani, S mañana, D morgen, Sv i morgon, A to morrow, R завтра. demandar SP(FA), D verlangen, Sv åstunda, I chiedere, R требовать. dementir, I smentire. demí F, I mezzo, S medio, semi-, P meio, D halb, ASv halv, R полъ, половина. demisser, -ion, --ar, ---i; democrat, -ic, -ie, -ism, -isar. demolir, -tion; demon, -ic, -isar; demonstrar; denove. dens IFSPA, D ciht, A tight, close, Sv tätt, R густой, плотный, I folto, F serré, épais. dente, -al, -age, -at, -ut, -ist, e-at IP(F), S diente, A tooth, Sv tänd, D Zahn, R зубъ. dentelle F, A lace, D Spitze, Sv spetsar, I merletto, P renda, S encaje, punta, R кружева. denunciar, -tion; departament. Deo, -essa, -ism, -ist L, I Dio, P Deos, S Dios, F Dieu, D Gott, Sv Gud, R Богъ. depeche F(DSvR)S, SP despacho, I dispaccio, A dispatch. depender SP(FA), I dipendere, D abhängen, Sv bero på, R зависѣть. deplorar ISP(FA), D beweinen, Sv begråta, R оплакивать. depó FD, A depôt, Sv depå, R депо, SPI deposito. deportar; deposir. depoy, F depuis, P depois, S despues, D nachher, seitdem, A afterwards, R потомъ, Sv sedan, efter. depravar; depresser, -ion; deputar. derider s, -ion IA(FPS), D verlachen, R осмѣять, Sv utskratta. derivar; dervish. des- = contrario, manca; -armar, -esperar, -infecter, unir etc. descender vid. ascender. desde SP, F depuis, dès, I da, A since, D seit, Sv sedan, R съ, вотъ уже. desert FAPI, S desierto, D öde, verlassen, Wüste, Sv öde, öken, R пустой, необитаемый, пустыня. deserter, -or, -ero, -ion; designar Sv bestämma, R назначать. desir FA, S deseo, P desejo, I desiderio, A wish, D Wunsch, Sv önskan, R желаніе. despecter contr. de respecter; despot; dessert, S postres. dessin F, I disegno, P desenho, S dibujo, A drawing, D Zeichnung, Sv teckning, R рисунокъ. detal’e, A retail, I ritaglio. detecter, -iv, -or (AFDR), F révéler, devoiler, D aufdecken, P revelar, I scoprire, Sv avslöja, R открывать. devastar SPI(FAD), D verwüsten, Sv härja, R опустошать. devenir F, I divenire, A to become, D werden, P fazer se, S hacerse, Sv bliva, R дѣлаться. dever P, I dovere, F devoir, S estar obligado, P haver de, A to must, D müssen, sollen, Sv måste, böra, R ядолженствовать. devise; *deviar, -tion. developar (AF), I sviluppare, S desarollar, P desenvolver, D entwicklen, Sv utveckla, R развивать. devoer, -t, --tion, F devouer, A to devote, P desemparar, D hingeben, weihen, Sv hängiva, I votare, dedicare, consacrare (a), R посвящать, (-t преданный). devorar SP(F), I divorare, A to devour, D verschlingen, Sv sluka, R пожирать. diabete, -ic; diábol, -ic, -erie; diacon, -essa, -atu. diadem; diafragma; diagnose, -ar, -tic, -ica. diagonal; dialect, -ic, --a, --al; dialog, -ar, -isar. diamant SFDIPSv, A diamond, R алмазъ; diametre, -al. diante bot. L dianthus, A gilly-flower, F oeillet, D Nelke, I garófano, S clavel, P cravo, Sv nejlika, R гвоздика. diarré med. (diarrhoe); didactic. dictar, -t, --or, --ura. die, SP dia, A day, Sv dag, D Tag, I giorno, F jour, R день. di(f)ferer, -ent, --ie, ---ar, D sich unterscheiden, Sv skilja sig, R отличаться. di(f)famar IPS(F), A to defame, D verlästern, Sv förtala R злословить. *di(f)fracter, -ion, -iv, -or, D brechen, R преломлять, Sv bryta. dig(a), -ar, --ment I, F digue, SP dique, A dike, D Deich, Damm, Sv damm, R плотина. digester, -ion, -iv, -ibil (A), ISP digerir(e), F digérer, D verdauen, Sv smälta, R переваривать. digni, -tá, -ar AFPS, I degno, D würdig, Sv värdig, R достойный. dilatar; dilemma; dilettar, -nt, --ic, --ism. diligent FAISP, D fleissig, R прилежный, Sv flitig. diluer F, SPI -uir, A -ute, D auflösen, verdünnen, R растворять, Sv lösa. diluvie; dimension, R измѣреніе; diminuer = minuer. dimisser; dinam = dynam. diné, -ar Sv, F diner, A dinner, I pranzo, S comida, P jantar, D Mittagsessen, R обѣдъ, Sv middag(småltid). diplom; diplomat. dir, FI dire, S decir, P dizer, A to tell, to say, D sagen, R сказать, говорить, Sv säga; – benedir, maledir, misdir, predir. directer, -ion, -iv, --e, -or, --atu, --ia, A to direct, to address, SP diriger, (I)F diriger(e), adresser, D richten, leiten, R (у)направлять, Sv leda, styra, rikta. diriger, -ero, -ent = directer un dansa o musica. dis- (di-) = move in idvers directiones; AFISP D zer-, R раз-, Sv sönder. disciploo, -ina, --r AF, SP -pulo, I -epolo, D Zögling, R воспитанникъ, Sv elev. discret; discurs, -ion, -er; discusser, -ion, -iv; disparat. dispensar ISP, F(Sv) -ser(a), A -se, D erlassen, R уволнять, освобождать. *disperser, -ion F(S), P -sar, A to -se, I rgere, D zerstreuen, R разсѣивать, Sv kringsprida. disponer, -ent S, F disposer de qch, A to dispose, I -sporre, P dispôr de, D verfügen, R располагать, Sv förfoga. disposir, vide posir, -tion; disputar. *dissipar, D zerstreuen, R разсѣивать, Sv förstrå. distar = dis-star, -ntie; distillar. distin’er, -tion, F(I) -nguer(e), A -nguish, SP -nguir, D unterscheiden, R различать, Sv skilja. distribuer, -tion; districte; divan; diverger s -ion. divers FASPIDSv, D verschieden, R различный, Sv olik. divertisser, -ement. divider s I, SP -dir, A -de, F diviser, D teilen, R дѣлить, Sv dela. divin FAIS(P), D göttlich, übernatürlich, R божественный, Sv gudomlig. divinar, I indovinare, S adivinar, A to divine, F deviner, D erraten, wahrsagen, R гадать, Sv gissa, spå. divulgar = publicar, propagar. do, F ainsi, donc, I cosí, dunque, A thus, so, S así, luego, pues, P asim, d’este, logo, pois, D also, doch, somit, daher, denn, R вѣдь, же, значитъ, итакъ, Sv alltså, sålunda. doane, F douane, I dogana, PS aduana, (alfandega), A custom(house), D Zoll(haus), R таможная, Sv tull(kammare). docer = syn. instructer. docc AFD, Sv docka, R докъ, I darsena. doctor; doctrina; document; dogg; dogma(t), -ic, -ism. doler, -ent, --ie, -ore, --ar, --osi IS, P doer, F avoir mal, D schmerzen, A to ache, R болѣть, Sv smärta. dom R, F maison, A house, D Haus, ISP casa, Sv hus, -est-ic, = essent in dom FISP, A tame, D zahm, R ручной, ---ità, ---al, ---ar, ---abil, ---ation. dómino, -ar, -ation, -ia, -ion, -ic, -ant, F Seigneur, A sir, master, D Herr, Herrscher, I signore, padrone, S amo, don, señor, P domo, D Hausherr, Herrscher, R господинъ, Sv husbonde, härskare. domitar, SPI domar, F dompter, A to tame, D bändigen, R укрощать, Sv tämja. don, SF cadeau, I dono, P dom, R подарокъ, Sv skänk, A gift, D Geschenk. detre, I dietro, F derrière, A behind, D hinter, SP atràs, detràs, R за, позади, Sv bakom. dorlotar F, D hätscheln, R баловать, Sv klema, = caressar, afeminar. dormir FSPI, A to sleep, D schlafen, R спать, Sv sova. dors SPI, F dos, A back, D Rücken, Sv rygg, R спина. dorsc (pisc), DF Dorsch, ASv torsk, I asello, P especie de bacalhao, S merluza, truchuela, R доршъ, навага. dot, -ar, -at, -ion F, ASPI dote, D Mitgift, R приданое, Sv hemgift. dos(a) Sv, AFIPD dose, SDR dosis. dozen A, F douzaine, S docena, I dozzina, P duzia, D Dutzend, Sv dussin, R дюжина. dracon = monstruo fabulari; dragon = specie de cavallerie. dragg (specie de ancre); drama -(t)ic, -isar, -urg, --ie. drap -ar, -erie F, A cloth, D Tuch, IP panno, S paño, tela, Sv kläde, duk, tyg, R сукно, платокъ, простыня. drachar, D dreschen, A to thrash, Sv tröska, F battre, égrener, I trebbiar, S trillar, P trilhar, R молотить. drastic; drenar, -agie, -uore; dresser, -ura. drivar (mar), A to drift, drive, D treiben, Sv driva, F flotter, dériver, R дрейфовать, P agarrar, I andare a la deriva. drogue FD, ISP droga, Sv drog, A drugs, R москательный товаръ. drolli, D drollig, F drôle, plaisant, A droll, P chulo, S chusco, Sv putslustig, R забавный. dromedare; du = 2. dubitar I, P duvidar, S dudar, A to doubt, F douter, D zweifeln, Sv tvivla, R сомнѣвться. duche, FAD douche, I doccia, Sv dusch, R душъ. ducter, = conducter, in-, de-, intro-, pro-, re-, se-. duell; duett. dulci S, P doce, I dolce, F doux, A sweet, D süss, Sv söt, R сладкій. dune AF, ISP duna, D Düne, Sv dyn, R дюна. dup, -ar, -erie F, A simpleton, D Narr, Betrogener, P bolonio, pateta, S bobo, tonto, I sciocco, R дуракъ, Sv kräk, narr. dur F, ISP -o, A hard, D hart, Sv hård, R твердый. durar SPI, F durer, A to last, to endure, D dauern, Sv bestå, pågå, räcka, R продолжаться, длиться. dynamo, -ic, -ist, -ism, -it; dynastie, -ic. ---- E e IP, F et, A and, D und, Sv och, S y, R и. e- (ex-, ef-) in sciential paroles = ex-. ear, A to go, F aller, D gehen, I andare, SP ir, andar, Sv gå, R идти. eben F, D(Sv) Ebenholz, A ebony, ISP ebano, R черное дерево. ebri L, F ivre, I ubriaco, A drunken, D betrunken, Sv drucken, SP embriagado, emborrachado, R пьяный. e©clesie, GrL, S iglesia, F église, P igreja, I chiesa, A church, Sv kyrka, D Kirche, R церковъ. ecó ISP, AFDP echo, Sv eko, R эхо. eclat, -ar, -ant, F syn. sensation *eclipse, -ar (astr) AFPS, I eclisse, D Verfinsterung, Sv förmörkelse, R затменіе. ecliptica; econom, -ic, -ie, -ist, -isar. ecran F, A screen, D Schirm, R ширма, Sv skärm, SP biombo. edict LADRSP, F édit, I editto, Sv edikt. edificie SPIFE, D Gebäude, R зданіе, Sv byggnad. editer, -ion, -or, --ia F, A to publish, ISP publicar, D herausgeben, R издащать, Sv utgiva. educar ISP, A -cate, F élever, D erziehen, R воспитывать, Sv uppfostra. efemer, -ide; = ephemer. effect, -er, -iv ADSPRSv, F effet, I effetto, D Wirkung, R (воз)дѣйствіе, Sv verkan. effectuar PS(DRFAI), D ausführen, bewerkstelligen, R выполнять, Sv utföra, verkställa. egal FD, I eguale, SP igual, A equal, D gleich, R одинаковый, Sv lik. *ego, -ist, -centric. ejecter vid. jecter; elastic, -itá. electer, -ion, -or, -ibil, -iv, A to elect, to choose, F choisir, élire, S elegir, escoger, P eleger, escolher, D wählen, R выбирать, Sv völja, I eleggere, scegliere. electr- -ic, --ità, -isar, -o-magnet, --lyse, --motor etc. elefant AFDISPSv, R слонъ; elegant, -ie; elegie; element. elev FDSv, I allievo, SP alumno, A pupil, R воспитанникъ, D Zögling. *elider s, -ion; elit FD; *eliminar; *el(l)ipse; elixir; *eloquent, -ie; emanar, -tion; emancipar. emáil’e FD, Sv emalj, R эмаль, A enamel, SP esmalte, I smalto, D Schmelz. embarassar AFPS, I imbarazzare, imbrogliare, D hemmen, verwirren, R смушать, препятствовать, Sv hindra, förvirra, göra förlägen. emblem; embrion = embryon; emendar. emerger s vid. merger; emerit, -ura; emfa(s), -(t)ic. emigrar; eminer, -ent, ---ie, D hervorragen, R выдаваться. emisser, -ion, -iv, -ario; emotion; empirie. emulsion; *-empt *redemptionist, *exempt. -en (quadren, centen etc.) vid. gramatica. encyclopedie; endemie; endosmose; energie. enigma(t), -ic; enorm. enoyar, F ennuyer, I nojar, A to tire, to weary, D langweilen, verdriessen, SP enfadar, R надоѣдать, Sv uttråka, göra led(sen). ente, -ità SP, A being, F être m. D Wesen, I essere, essenza, SP ser, R существа, Sv varelse, väsende. entender (se) FPS, D übereinkommen, sich verständigen, I accordarsi, R столковаться, Sv komma överens, A to agree. entomolog, -ia, -ic; entusiasm, -ast; epidemie, -ic. epiderme; epifanie, D Dreikönigsfest, R Богоявленіе, Sv trettondagen. epigraf; epigramm; epilepsie (t); epilog etc. epíscop GrLR, A bishop, Sv biskop, D Bischof, F évèque, I vescovo, S obispo, P bispo. epístul GrL, A letter, F lettre, I lettera, SP carta, D Brief, Sv brev, R письмо. epitafie; epitet; episode; epoca; epopé; epos, -ic. epol, -ette, F épaule, SP hombro, S espalda, P espadoa, I spalta, A shulder, D Schulter, Sv skuldra, R плечо. (equi-) in sciential paroles = egal. equipar, -agie; era, D Aera, F ère. erecter A, SP erigir, I erigere, F (re)dresser, D errichten, A to raise, R ставить, возстановлять, Sv (up)resa. eremit, R пустынникъ. ergo, L syn. do. erica DI, A heather, F bruyère, D Heidekraut, S brezo, P urze, Sv ljung, R верескъ. erinacio, S erizo, F hérisson, P ouriço, I riccio, A hedgehog, D Igel, Sv igelkott, R ежъ. *eroder, s -ion, AFDI syn. corroder, D ausnagen, R выѣдать. errar ISP, D irren, Sv irra, miste, A to err, to be wrong, F se tromper, errer, R ошибаться, блуждать. eruc L, S oruga, A caterpillar, F chenille, D Raupe, I bruco, P lagarta, R гусеница, Sv mask. erudir, -tion; erupter, -ion; escadre; escamotar. escapar, -da; escorte, -ar. escutar P, F écouter, S escuchar, I ascoltare, A to listen, D zuhören, R слушать, Sv höra på, lyssna. esperar SP, F -er, I sperare, A to hope, D hoffen, Sv hoppas, R надѣяться. esquis (F), R экскизъ, Sv skiss, D Skizze, I schizzo, A sketch, SP bosquejo. essay(e) A(F), S(P) ensayo, I saggio, D Essai, Versuch, Sv försök, R попытка. esser, -entie, ---al I, SP ser, D sein, F être, A to be, R быть, Sv vara. estafet; estet, -ic, --a. estive, SP estio, I estate, F été, A summer, D Sommer, Sv sommar, R лѣто. estimar SP, F estimer, I stimare, A estimate, D achten, ehren, R уважать, Sv uppskatta, ära. estrade FADRSPSv, I palco. etá, -os I, S edade, P idade, FA âge, D Alter, Sv alder, R возрасть, вѣкъ. etablisser, -ment; etage FDR, S piso, grado. etape, I tappa. etat FD, R штатъ, syn. budgete; (economie statal), etc. = e ceteri, eter= aether, R эфиръ. etern ISP, A -al, F -el, D ewig, Sv evig, R вѣчный. etica; etiologie; etiquete; etnolog, -ic, -ie. etsi L, F quoique, bienque, A although, D wenngleich, obzwar, S aunque, bienque, I benché, P ainda que, bem que, Sv ehuru, R хотя-бы. etymolog -ic, -ie; eufonie; eunuc; evacuar. eucaristie IS(FAP), D H.-Abendmahl, Sv nattvard, R св. причастіе. *evader, s, -ion; evangelie, -ist. evanescer, F s’évanouir, disparaître, A to faint (away), to vanish, I svenire, svanire, S(P) desmayarse, desaparecer, D schwinden (Sinne), Sv svimma, försvinna, R терять сознаніе, изчезать. evenir, -iment; eventu, -al, --itá; evident, -ie. evitar SPIF, A avoid, D vermeiden, R избѣгать, Sv undvika. evoluer, -tion syn. developar. ex = moviment de intern ad extern, D aus, A out of, from, I di, da, FSP de, Sv ut. exact FADPSSv, I esatto, R точный, D genau. exagerar; examin, -ar. exceder ss FDASPISv, D ausschreiten, R выступать за границы. excellent, -ie, D ausgezeichnet, R отличный (превосходительство). excepter F(A), SP -ptuar, I eccettuare, D ausnehmen, R изключать, Sv undantaga. *excerpter; excess vid. exceder. excitar SP(FA), I eccitare, D aufreizen, R возбуждать, подстрекать, Sv (upp)egga. excluder s (A), I escludere, SP excluir, F exclure, D ausschliessen, R изключать, Sv utesluta. excrement; excurs, -ion, -iv vid. currer. excusar SP(FA), I scusare, D entschuldigen, R извинять, Sv ursäkta. executer F, P -tar, S ejecutar, I eseguire, D ausführen, vollstrecken, R выполнять, приводить въ исполненіе, Sv utföra. exemplare; exemple FPSv, A example, S ejemplo, D Beispiel, R примѣръ. exercir, FP -er, A to exercise, I -citare, S ejercer, R упражнять, D üben, Sv öva. *exhalar, I esalare, D ausatmen, R выдыхать, Sv andas ut. exhauster vid. haust. exilie, I esilio, D Verbannung, S destierro, R изгнаніе, Sv landsförvisning. exister F(ASv), SP(D) -tir(en), I esistere, R существовать. expander, L, s -ion, -iv (SPAD), I espandere, F épandre, D verbreiten, R распространять, Sv utbreda. expectar, A to expect, wait for, I aspettare, SP aguardar, esperar, D erwarten, R ожидать, F attendre, Sv vänta på. expedir SP(D), F(Sv) -dier, A -dite, I spedire, R отправлять. expenser, A to expend, F dépenser, S gastar, P despender, I spendere, prodigare, D ausgeben, aufwenden, R расходовать, Sv ge ut. experir, -entie, -ment, --ar, D erfahren, R испытывать, Sv erfara. expiar SP(F), I espiare, A to expiate, D sühnen, R каяться, платиться за, искупать, Sv försona, sota. expirar = exspirar; explicar = far clar. exploder, s -iv, -ion, -ibil SvD, A to explode, I esplodere (FSP), R взрываться. explorar SP(FAI), D erforschen, R изслѣдовать, Sv utforska. explotar S, F(DRA) exploit(er), D ausbeuten, Sv utnytja, I approfittarsi, sfruttare, P explorar. exponent (mat.), R показатель; export = exportation. exposir vid. posir. expresser, -ion, -iv, A to express, F exprimer, SP exprimir, I esprimere, D ausdrücken, R выражать, Sv uttrycka. expulser F(SP), A to expel, I espellere, D ausstossen, R извергать, выгонять, Sv utstöta, utesluta. exquisir, -t; extase t -ic. extirpar, D ausrotten, R истребить, Sv utrota. extender SP(A), F étendre, D ausbreiten, I stendere, R распространять, расширять, Sv utstrecka. exterior ASP(I), F extérieur, D d. Äussere, äusserlich, R наружный, внѣшній, Sv yttre, utvärtes. exterminar = extirpar. extern FSP(I), A external, D auswärtig, R внѣшній, Sv utvärtes, utrikes, främmande. extin’er, F éteindre, SP extinguir, I estinguere, A to estinghish, D löschen, Sv släcka, R тушить. extra LDSv, F hors, A out of, abroad, D aussen, ausserhalb, besonders, I fuori, P fora, S fuera, R внѣ, особо, Sv ute, utom. extract, F extrait; extravagar, -nt; extrem, R крайній. ---- F fab L, A -bean, F haricot, fève, D Bohne, I fagiuolo, fava, S haba, judia, P fei, jão, fava, R бобъ, Sv böna. fabrica; fabul; fachine = fascine. facie, -al, -ade, AFP face, S faz, I faccia, D Gesicht, R лицо, Sv ansikte. facil AFSIP, A easy, D leicht, R легкій, Sv lätt. facte (perf.) -ic, -iv, -or, -ur; facultate, -iv. fad, FD fade, Sv fadd, AISP insipid, R безвкусный, пошлый. fago, I faggia, P faia, S haya, D Buche, Sv bok (träd), A beechtree, R букъ. falb ID, A fallow, pale, I(S)P pallido, D fahl, R чалый, блѣдчый, буланый, Sv black, blek. falce I, F faux, D Sense, P fouce, A scythe, S dalle, R коса, Sv lie. falcon AI, F fauxon, P falcão, S halcón, D(Sv) Falke, R соколъ. fallir IP, F(D) faillir(en), A to fail, I fallare, P falhar, S caer en falta, D verfehlen, R дать маху, преминуть, обанкрутиться, Sv färsumma, förfela (fallissement). fals A, ISP -o, D flasch, Sv falsk, F faux, R фальшивый. fama, -os, des-ar = reputation. fame I, F faim, P fome, S hambre, ADSv Hunger, R, голодъ. familie; fanatic, -ism, -isar; fanfare, -on, --ar, --ada. fantasie, -t; fantom; farce FDRA. far I, F faire, P fazer, S hacer, A to make, to do, D tun, machen, Sv göra, R дѣлать. farine FAI, P farinha, S harina, A meal, D Mehl, Sv mjöl, R мука́. faruchi F = insociabil, savagi, barbari, timid. fasan DRSv, FS faisan, P faisão, A pheasant, I fagiano. fascinar; fase = phasis; fasson = façon, fashion. fatiga, -r S, FA -gue, I -ica, P fadiga, D Ermüdung, Sv trötthet, R усталость. fate A, I -o, P fado, S hado, F(S) destin(o), D Schicksal, R судьба, Sv öde. fatuo SP, FR fat, A fop, D Geck, Laffe, I sciocco, damerino, Sv sprätt. fauc I, F gueule, A jaws, D Rachen, P gola, R пасть, глотка, S boca, fauces, Sv gap, svalg. favor SPI, F faveur, A favour, DSv Gunst, R благоволеніе. fayance, FADR = majólica; fea, -eríe. fe (con infinitive) = auxiliar del pretérito. febre P, I febbre, S fiebre, Sv feber, D Fieber, F fievre, A fever, R лихорадка. februare; fec, -ar, -al’a = excrementes; *fecund = fructosi, abundant; fédere, -ar, -ativ, --ion. felici, a-ar, -tá, --r, I -ce, SP feliz, A happy, lucky, D glücklich, Sv lycklig, R счастливый. feltre, IP -o, S fieltro, A felt, F feutra, D Filz, Sv filt, R войлокъ. fémina, I femmina, A woman, F femme, D Weib, S mujer hembra, P mulher, R женщина, Sv kvinna. femur L (anat). fen, P feno, I fieno, F foin, S heno, A hay, D Heu, Sv hö, R сѣно. fender PI, F fendre, S hender, D spalten, A to spit, Sv klyva, spänta, R раскалывать. fenestre, I finestra, F fenêtre, D Fenster, Sv fönster, S ventana, P janella, R окно. ferme F, AD farm, R ферма, усадьба, S alqueria cortija, I massería, P granja, Sv bondgård. ferment feroci FI, SP feroz, A ferocious, D grimmig, grausam, R жестокій, Sv grym, yr. ferre IP, -o, F fer, S hierro, A iron, Sv järn, D Eisen, R желѣзо. ferver, -id, -ent, -ore syn. arder, zelar. fest DSv, IP -a, S fiesta, A festival, F fête, R праздникъ. festin = banquett; feston; feto = foetus; fetich = idol. feude, -al, --ism; fez = chap turc; fi! exclamation de desgusta. fible, I fibbia, P fivela, S hebilla, F boucle, A buckle, D Schnalle, Sv spänn, R пряжка. fibre FASIPDSv, D Faser, R волокно, Sv tråd. ficter, -iv, -ion, F feindre, A to feign, SP fingir, I fingere, D vorspiegeln, Sv hyckla, låtsa, R притворяться, дѣлать видъ. fider vid. confider. fidel F, SP fiel, I fedele, A faithful, D treu, Sv trogen, R вѣрный. fier FI, SP altivo, A proud, D stolz, Sv stolt, R гордый. figue F, P figo, I fico, A fig, S higo, D Feige, Sv fikon, R фига. fil -ar, -ade, -age, -atura, -erie, -agie, -ero, -uore, in-ar, de-ar, F fil, -e, I -o, -a, S hilo, fila, P fio, fila, A thread, file, D Faden, Reihe, Sv tråd, rad, R нить, рядъ. fílice, I felce, A fern, D Farn, F fougére, S helecho, P feto, Sv ormbunke, R папортникъ. filio, F fils, P filho, I figlio, S hijo, ASv son, D Sohn, R сынъ. film; filologo, -ie, -ic; filosofo, -ie, -ic; filtre. fin FSv, ISP, -o, A fine, D fein, R тонкій. finc, A finch, DSv Fink, F pinson, S pinzon, I fringuello, P tentilhão, R зябликъ. fingre, ADSv finger, I dito, SP dedo, F doigt, R палецъ. finir, FI A to finish, to end, D endigen, SP acabar, Sv sluta, R кончать. firm ASP, F ferme, I fermo, D fest, Sv fast, stådig, R крѣпкій. firma; fisc, -al; fístul; fix FP, A fixed, I fisso, S fijo, D fest, Sv fast, R неподвижный. flag AR, D(Sv) Flagg(e), F pavillon (drapeau), I bandiera, S bandera, P bandeira. flagell IP, F fléau, A scourge, D Geissel, Sv gissel, S azote, R бичъ. flamme, in-ar, --ette, FD(Sv), A flame, I fiamma, S llama, P chamma, R пламя. flanar, F flâner, A to lounge, D schlendern, S callejear, P passear, I girandolare, Sv gå och driva, R разгуливать. flanc F(SP), I fianco, A side, D Seite, Sv sida, R бокъ, сторона. flarar, F flairer, A to scent, to smell, D riechen, wittern, S olfatear, ventear, I fiutare, odorare, P farejar, Sv lukta, vädra, R нюхать. flattar, FA flatter, D schmeicheln, SPI adular, Sv smickra, R льстить. flech FSP, I freccia, A arrow, D Pfeil, Sv pil, R стрѣла. flexer, F flechir, A to bend, D biegen, beugen, I flettere, S plegar, P dobrar, Sv böja, R гнуть, сгибать. flegma (t) -ic; flirt. flocc, P (D)ASv Flock(e), F flocon, touffe, I fiocco, S copo, R клокъ. flor, -al, -os, -ear, -ist, -era, -iere, SPF fleur, A flower, I fiore, D Blüte, Blume, Sv blomma, R цвѣтокъ. florete (specie de spade); florin (monete). flottar, 1) F flotter, S flotar, A to float, D obenaufschwimmen, P boiar, I fiottare, Sv flyta, simma, R плавать, 2) D schwemmen, flössen, Sv flotta, F faire flotter, R сплавлять. fluer, SP(I) fluir(e), A to flow, D fliessen, Sv flyta, strömma, F couler, I colare, R течь; -t, re-t, FAP flux, reflux, D Flut, Ebbe; -id, D flüssig, Sv flytande, R жидкій. fluor -escer. fluvie, F fleuve, I fiume, D Fluss, Sv flod, A river, SP rio, R рѣка. flyte, FA flute, D Flöte, Sv flöjt, RP флейта, SP flauta, I flauto. focc, DSv Fock, R фокъ, A fore-sail, F voile de misaine, S vela de trinquete, foco, I vela de trinchetto, P vela de traquete. foco (fys.), S, I fuoco, ADR focus, D Brennpunkt, Sv brännpunkt. folie, F feuille, I foglia, P floha, S hoja, A leaf, foil, D Blatt, Sv blad, R листъ. foll(i), F fou, A foolish, mad, I folle, SP demente, D närrisch, verrückt, Sv galen, vansinnig, tok, R сумашедшій. fonder, I fondere, F fondre, SP fundir, D schmelzen, A smelt, Sv smälta, R расплавлять. fonte, IP S fuente, F source, A spring, D Quelle, Sv källa, R источникъ; fontane. for, D fort, Sv bort, A away, R прочь, S lejos, fuera, I lungi. forar, IP furar, F forer, A to bore, D bohren, Sv borra, S horadar, R буравить. foren, A foreign, F etranger, S estranjero, P extrangeiro, I straniero, D fremd, Sv främmande, R чужой. forest A, D Forst, Wald, F foret, SPI selva, Sv skog, R лѣсъ, I foresta. forjar SP, F forger, A to forge, D schmieden, Sv smida, I fucinare, R ковать. form -al, --ist, --isar, -ar, de-ar, con-ar, trans-ar. formíc, -iere, -ar, I -a, P formiga, F fourmi, S hormiga, A ant, D Ameise, Sv myra, R муравей. fórmul -ari, -arie forraje, -ar, -ero, S, FD fourrage, F forragem, I foraggio, A fodder, forage, Sv furage, foder, R фуражъ. forn IP, F four, poêle, S horno, A oven, stove, D Ofen, Sv ugn, R печь. forsan L, I forse, A perhaps, F peut-être, D vielleicht, S quizas, P talvez, Sv kanske, R можетъ быть. fort F, IP -e, S fuerte, A strong, DSv stark, R сильный, крѣпкій. fortun IS, F bonheur, A luck, Sv lyck, D Glück, P ventura, R счастіе. forum; fosfor; foto-. foss, -ar, -il, -uore, FIP, S foso, -a, A pit, grave, D Grube, Sv grop, R яма. fox A, D Fuchs, F renard, I volpe, S zorro, P raposa, R лиса, Sv räv. foy, -osi, -iere, -uore, F feu, D Feuer, A fire, S fuego, I fuoco, P fogo, Sv eld, R огонь. fracass IPSFA, D Getöse, R грохоть, Sv buller. fracter, -ion, -iv, -ur; re-er, di-er, = rupter. fragment; franc. frange F, I frangia, SP franja, DSv Franse, A fringe, R бахрама́. frase; fratern- vid. fratre. fratre, I fratello, F frère, A brother, Sv broder, D Bruder, R брать, S hermano, P irmão. fraudar SPIF, F tromper, A to betray, D betrügen, Sv bedraga, R обманывать. fren SI, F frein, P freio, D Trense, Bremse, Sv töm, brems, R удило, трензель, тормазъ, A bit, bridle, brake. frequent AFISP, D häufig, Sv frekvent, R частый. fresco, specie de pictura; fricassé. fricter, -ion, D reiben, A to rub, Sv gnida, R тереть. friger, -id, -ore, L, D frieren, kalt haben, R зябнуть, A to feel cold, F avoir, froid, I sentir freddo, S tener frio, P ter frio, Sv frysa. frir F, A to fry, S freir, P fritar, I friggere, D braten, Sv steka, R жарить. frisc, Sv frisk, D frisch, A fresh, F frais, ISP fresco, R свѣжій. friser F, SP -ar, D -ieren, Sv frisera, A to frizzle, I acconciare, pettinare, R убирать волоса. frisson F, A shiver, D Schauder, Sv rysning, S calofrio, I brivido, P arrepio, R дрожь. front AFDIPRSv, D Stirn, S frente, A forehead, Sv panna, R лобъ. frossar, F froisser, A to rumple, D zerknittern, I cincischiare, S estrujar, P amarrotar, Sv hopskrynkla, R комкать, смять. frottar FS, A to rub, D (ein)reiben, I fregare, P esfregar, Sv frottera, riva, R натирать. fruct P, SvR frukt, D Frucht, S fruto, I frutto, AF fruit, R плодъ. frugal, R скудный; ftise, -ic. fulígine, I, P fuligem, S hollin, F suie, A soot, Sv sot, D Russ, R сажа. fúlmine, A lightning, F eclair, D Blitz, I lampo, SP relàmpago, Sv blixt, R молнія. fum IP, F fumée, S humo, A smoke, D Rauch, Sv rök, R дымъ. fund P, IS fondo, F fond, A bottom, ground, DSv Grund, R дно, фонъ, основаніе. *funeral; funebre; funest. fung I, S hongo, A mushroom, F champignon, D Pilz, P cogumelo, Sv svamp, R грибъ. furc, I forca, forcina, A fork, F fourche(tte), P forcado, garfo, S horca, tenedor, D Gabel, Sv gaffel, R вилы, вилка. furer = esser in furore, -ie, --os, A to rage, F être en fureur, D wüten, I infuriare, Sv rasa, R неистовствовать. furgon. furnir, F fournir, I fornire, A to furnish, P fornecer, S proveer, D liefern, Sv förse, leverera, R доставлять, снабжать. furter, -iv, -or, -ero, -ard, -e, -erie, -atr, -aci, P furtar, S hurtar, robar, I rubare, A to steal, D stehlen, Sv stjäla, F voler, R красть. furuncul, -ose; fuser, -ion, --ar, syn. fonder e confuser. fusil, -ar FSA, I fucile, P fuxil, A gun, D Flinte, Sv bössa, R ружье. futur, -ità, -ist, -ism, FASIP, D zukünftig, Sv framtida, R будущій. fuir, -da, -tiv, -tor, -ard, F, S huir, P fugir, I fuggire, A to fly, to leak, D fliehen, Sv fly, R бѣжать, (бѣгство). fysica, -al; fysiognomie, -ist, -ic. ---- G Gage, in-ar, des-ar, FA, A pledge, D Pfand, S prenda, I pegno, P penhor, Sv pant, R залогъ. gala; galant, -erie, -hom; galere; gal(l)erie. gàllin (o, a), -iere L, SIP gallinha, SIP gallo, F poule, coq, D Huhn, Hahn, A hen, pool, cock, Sv höhna, tupp, R курица, пѣтухъ. gall, plant ex quel on fà tinte; galoche; galop(p). galon FSSv, I gallone, P galão, A lace, D Tresse, R галунъ. galvan-ic, -ism, -isar, -oscop etc; gamache. gamb I, F jambe, A leg, D Bein, Sv ben, SP p(i)erna, R нога. gamme F, IPR gamma, S gama, A gamut, D Tonleiter, Sv tonskala. gan’ar, P ganhar, S ganar, F gagner, A to gain, I guadagnare, D gewinnen, Sv vinna, R выигрывать, имѣть выгоду. *ganglion; gangren, D Brand (med). gans D, SP -o, A goose, Sv gås, R гусь, F oie, IS oca. gant F, S guante, I guanto, A glove, P luva, D Handschuh, Sv handske, R перчатка. garage. garant FIPS, A warranter, D Bürge, Sv borgen, R поручитель. garb D, F gerbe, A sheaf, I covone, S gavilla, P gavela, Sv kärfe, R снопъ. gardar, F garder, A to guard, to protect, SPI guardar, D behüten, Sv bevara, skydda, R охранять, беречь. garnir, FD, I guarnire, SF guarnecer, D besetzen, A to fit out, Sv garnera, R гарнировать. garnison FDRSv, A garrison, S guarnicion, I guarnigione, P guarnição. garson, -ess, -al’a, -acho, -ardo, -ucho, -iera, -al, -agie, (F), A boy, D Bursche, Knabe, S mozo, muchacho, garzon, I ragazzo, garzone, P rapaz, Sv gosse, pojke, sälle, R мальчикъ, парень. gast D, A guest, Sv gäst, R гость, F hôte, I ospite, P hospede, S huésped. gastronom, -ie, -ic. gay A, F gai, I gaio, SP alegre, D froh, heiter, SvA glad, R веселый, радостный. gazelle; gazet(t)e. gelar IP(F), S helar, A to freeze, to congeal, D (ge)frieren, Sv frysa, stelna, R замѣрзать; gela crinosi, A hoarfrost, F givre, D Rauhreif, I brina, S escarcha, P geada, Sv rimfrost, R иней. gelatine; gelé. gemell I (S), F jumeau, P gemeo, A twin, Sv tvilling, D Zwilling, R близнецъ. genar, FDSv syn. incomodar, trublar, pudentar. gengive I -a, P gingiva, F gencive, S encia, A gum, D Zahnfleisch, Sv tandkött, R десна. general, --isar, AFISPDSv, D allgemein, Sv allmän, R всеобщій. génere, -ar, de-ation etc., I (SP), F genre, A genus, gender, kind, D Geschlecht, Art, Sv kön, slag, R родъ. genie, FDSv (ISP), R геній, A ingeniousness. geniter, -al, -ala, -or, pro-or, -iv, primo-ur, F engendrer, A to engender, PS engendrar, I generare, D (er)zeugen, Sv alstra, R производить, порождать. gente ISP, F gent, gens, A people, D Geschlecht, Leute, Art, Rasse, Sv folk, släkt, slag, R люди, родъ, племя. gentil FISP, A gentle, D artig, höflich, nett, Sv snäll, artig, R учтивый, благопристойный, вѣжливый. genu, F genou, A knee, D Knie, Sv knä, I ginocchio, S rodilla, P joelho, R колѣно. genuin; geo-desie, -grafie-, -metrie; -ie, -o geranio ISP, AFD -ium, R гераній, Sv storknäbb. gérmine, -ar, FAI, germe, SP germen, D Keim, Sv grodd, R зародышъ. geste F (ASPI), DRSv -icular. gigant DISPRSv, F géant, A giant, D Riese, R великанъ, Sv jätte. gilet F, R жилетъ, D Weste, A waistcoat, Sv wäst, S chaleco, P collete, I corpetto. gips = calcium sulfat; giraff; giro = indorsament (comerc). glacie, -al, -ar, -iere, -iero, -iera, F glace, A ice, D Eis, Sv is, PI gelo, S hielo, R ледъ. glacis (milit). gladio, -ar, -ator, PF glaive, I spada, SP espada, D Schwerd, A sword, Sv svärd, R мечъ. gland AFP, I ghianda, D Eichel, S bellota, Sv ollon, R желудь. glándul (med. anat.), D Drüse, Sv ollon, körtel. glaser, -ur, D glasieren, Sv glasera, F glacer, A to glaze, R глазурить, I invetriare, (in)verniciare, S pulimentar, P lustrar. glass A(DSv), F verre, vase, S vaso, P copo, I bicchiere, R стаканъ. glatt DSv, R гладкій, A smooth, polished, F lisse, S liso, I liscio, P lizo; (ferroglattar). gleb AFISP, R глыба, D Scholle, Sv torva, flak. glissar, -id, -uore, -eria, FD gleiten, Sv glida, A to slide, glide, I scivolare, sdrucciolare, S deslizar, R скользить. *glob, syn, sfere, D Kugel, R шаръ. glorie, ISP -ia, A -ry, F gloire, D Ruhm, R слава, Sv rykte. glosse GAD, F glose, S(I)PSv glosa, R толкованіе. glotir, -on, --erie, F engloutir, avaler, I inghiottire, SP engullir, R глотать, A to swallow, D schlucken, Sv svälja, sluka. glussar, F glousser, D gluck(s)en, A to cluck, S cloquear, I chlocciare, P cacarejar, Sv klunka, skrocka, R кудахтать. glutin, -os, a-ation, D Klebstoff, R клей, Sv växtlim. glycerin gnistar, D knistern, Sv spraka, knastra, ISP crepitar(e), A to crepitate, F crepiter, R трещать, хрустѣть. gnu (zool); gobelin; golf, R запивъ; góndole; gorill (a, o). gracie, S -ia, AFSv -ce, P -ça, IR grazia, D Grazie. gradu, -ar, -al, IS grado, P grau, F degré, A degree, D Stufe, grad, Sv grad, R ступень, степень, градусъ. grafit; gramatica; gramm. gran, -age, -al’a, -ut, -ar, des-ar, -it, -iere, (-ular, -ivor), IS -o, AF grain, P grao, DSv Korn, R зерно. granat (petre e fruct), (aparate militari vid. grenad). grand F(ISP), A great, D gross, Sv stor, R болшой, великій. grap, -ar, -on, F griffe, S garfa, SP garra, I granfia, D Kralle, A claw, Sv klo, R коготь. grass, F graisse, S grasa, I grascia, A grease, DSv Fett, R жиръ. grattar I, F gratter, D kratzen, A to scratch, scrape, Sv skrapa, riva, S rascar, P coçar, raspar, R царапать: gratuit FISP, A -ous, DSv gratis, unentgeltlich, R даровой, даромъ. gratular, I congratularsi, R поздравлять. grav AFISP, D schwer, ernst, (ge)wichtig, Sv svår, allvarsam, sträng, viktig, R важный, серьезный. graver, -ero, -ure, FP gravar, S grabar, D gravieren, Sv gravera, A to engrave, R гравировать, I incidere. gravid IP, A pregnant, F enceint, D schwanger, S preñada, Sv havande, R беременный. gravio, R гравій, F gravier, A gravel, I ghiaia, Sv grus, D Kies, S guijo, P cascalho. grel, F grêle, A hail, DSv Hagel, SP granizo, I grandine, R градъ. grenade, -ero, FA, SP granada, DSv Granat(e), R граната, бомба. grifon FA, SI grifo, P grypho, R грифъ, D Greif, Sv gam, grip. grill A, F gril, A grid-iron, D (Brat-) Rost, P grelha, S parillas, I gratella, Sv halster, R рашперъ, ростъ. grimar = picter actores de teatre per paste. grimasse, S mueca. grimpar, F grimper, A to clamber, D klettern, SP trepar, I rampicare, Sv klättra, R лазить, карабкаться. grinsar F, A to gnash, D knirschen, I ringhiar, S rechinar, P ranger, Sv knastra, skära, R скрежетать. grippe (med) = influenza. gris FS, A grey, D grau, Sv grå, I grigio, P cinzento, R сѣрый, сѣдой. griv AF, grief, D Gram, Kummer, F chagrin, S afliccion, P allicção, I afflizione, Sv sorg, bekymmer, R горе. gross IDP, F gros, S grueso, A bitg, high, hard, D dick, stark, Sv tjock, stor, stark, grof, R дородный, большой, толстый. grotesc; grotte. grue F, I gru, P grou, grua, S grulla, D Kranich, A crane, Sv trana, R журавль. gruel, F gruau, Sv gryn, D Graupe, A groats, R крупа, S cebada, mondada, I orzo mondo. grun’ar, F grogner, S gruñir, I grugnire, P grunhir, A to grund, grumble, D grunzen, brummen, Sv grymta, brumma, R хрюкать, ворчать. gruppe; guache; guano; guardie. guance, I guancia, F joue, A cheek, D Wange, S mejilla, P face, Sv kind, R щека. gudron, F goudron, S alquitran, P alcatrão, A tar, D Teer, Sv tjära, R смола, дёготь. guerre F, SPI -a, A war, D Krieg, Sv krig, R война. guf I, Sv uf, P bufo, S buho, D Uhu, A horned owl, F grandduc, hibou, R филинъ. guidar I, F guider, SP guiar, A to guide, D führen, Weg weisen, Sv leda, visa vägen, R вести, (путеводителемь). guil’otine; guilande; guitarre. gumm, A gum, DSv Gummi, F gomme, IP gomma, S goma, R клей. gúrgul, -ear, D Gurgel, FA gorge, SP garganta, I gola, A throat, R горло, Sv strupe. gurmand FDR, A dainty, D leckerhaft, Sv läcker(gom), SIP galoso, S glotón, R лакомый. gust, SI gusto, P gosto, F goŭt, A taste, savour, D Geschmack, Sv smak, R вкусъ. gutte, F goutte, PI gotta, S gota, A drop, Sv droppe, D Tropfen, R капля. guttapercha guvernar, -ament, -ia, -ator, -ero; gymnasie. gymnastica; gynecologie. H habil SPF, I abile, A clever, able, D geschickt, tüchtig, Sv skicklig, händig, duktig, R слособный, дѣльный. habitar SP, F -er, I abitare, R обитать, A to inhabit, to dwell, D bewohnen, Sv bebo. *hábitu, syn. custom hacc, -ar, -uore, D Hacke, F pioche, hache, Sv hacka, A hoe, I zappa, S azadón, P alvião, R сѣчка, кирка, мотыка. hach (FS), A hachet, I asce, D Axt, Beil, Sv yxa, R топоръ. hag, -ar, F haie, Sv häck, D Hecke, A hedge, S seto, P sebe, I siepe, R (живая), изгородь, ограда. hala, in-r, ex-r, F haleine, D Hauch, Atem, PS halito, I alito, A breath, R дыханіе, духъ. hall, ADF halle, salle. halucination halt, -ar, syn. stopp; hamac, D Hängematte. hamstre DFASvP, S turón, I criceto, R хомякъ. hanch F, A haunch, IP anca, D Hüfte, S cadera, R бедро́, Sv höft. hangar; Hansa; harem. hareng F, SP arenque, D Hering, A herring, I aringa, Sv sill, R селедка. harmonie harnes, -ar, 1) A F harnais, D Harnisch, Sv harnesk, S arnes, P arnez, I armatura, R латы; 2) A horsetrappings, D Geschirr, S arreos, P erreios, I bordatura, R упряжь, Sv seldon. harp AF, PSv harpa, IS arpa, D Harfe, R арфа. hasard FDSv, a hazard, R азартъ, SP azar, I fortuna. hasp, S aspa, DSv Haspel, I naspo, F devidoir, A reel, R воротъ, P dobadoura. hastar, D hasten, eilen, A to hasten, to hurry, F (se) hâter, I affrettar(si), S apresurar(se), P apressar(se), R спѣшить, торопить(ся), Sv (på)skynda. hauster, ex-; -ion; A to draw, D schöpfen, F puiser, R черпать, Sv ösa, I attingere, S sacar, P tirar. havarie, haver, A to have, Sv hava, D haben, F avoir, I averere, S tener, P ter, R имѣть, syn. posseder. hecto- = 100; -litre, -gramm, -metre, -graf. hedre, S hiedra, I edera, P hera, F lierre, A ivy, D Epheu, Sv murgröna, R плющъ. helice; -al, -oid FSP, A helix, I elice, D Schraube, R винтъ, Sv propeller. helm D, A helmet, S yelmo, IP elmo, F heaume, Sv hjälm, R шлемъ. hépat Gr, F foie, I fegato, P figado, S higado, A liver, Sv lever, D Leber, R печень. heraldo, -ic, -ica. herb, -os, -ut, -in, -arium, -age, -atr; mal-; FA, P herva, S yerba, I erba, A grass, D Gras, Kraut, Sv gräs, R трава. heredar, -ie, -age; -ant, -ario, -ator; -ic, -iari; -itá, --al, --ari; -antar; des-ar, SP herdar, F heriter, I ereditare, A inherit, D erben, Sv Ärva, R наслѣдовать. -herer s ad-; in-; -sion, syn. pender. herisser, FS erizar, P eriçar, I arriciare, A to bristle up, D sträuben, Sv resa å ändå, R щетениться, ежиться. hermelin DSv, I armellino, FA hermine, S armiño, P arminho, R горностай. hermetic; hernie (med), D Bruch, R грыжа. heróe, -ic, -ism. heron FA, I airone, S airon, P airâo. D Reiher, Sv häger, R чапура, цапля. herse, F A harrow, D Egge, S rastro, I erpice, P grado, Sv harp, R бароча. hesitar P, F -er, I esitare, A to hesitate, S titubear, D zögern, Sv dröja, R медлить. hiccar, A to hickup, D hicken, Sv hicka, R икать, S hipar, F (hoquet) P estar com soluço. hien = hyen. hier-, Gr = sant; -archie, -oglyf; hippodrom; hippopotam. hirund L, F hirondelle, A swallow, Sv svala, D Schwalbe, S golondrina, I rondinella, P andorinha, R ласточка. hissar (mar), F hisser, D hissen, I issare, S isar, P içar, A to hoist, R подымать (флагъ). historie; hobóe. hiverne, F hiver, IP inverno, S invierno, ADSv Winter, R зима. ho- indica li tempore del parlant, p. ex.: ho-die (ples regardar ti parol), ho-annu, ho-mensu, ho-tempore, ho-nocte. hodie, S hoy, P hoje, I oggi, D heute, A to day, F aujourd’hui, Sv idag, R сегодня. holar, D holen, treideln, A to houl, F hâler, S halar, I alare, P alar, Sv hala an, R выбирать (снасть). hom, -an, --ité, --itá, ---ari, F homme, A man, mankind, D Mensch, S hombre, I uomo, P homem, Sv människa, R человѣкъ. homar, F homard, DSv Hummer, R омаръ, A lobster, S cabrajo, I gambero marino, P lagosta. homo-, Gr = egal, simil; -gen; -onym, -log. honest SP, F honnête, I onesto, A honourable, D anständig, ehrlich, Sv ärlig, honett, R честный, порядочн. honor, -ar, --i, ---e, -abil, -osi, -ific, des-, S, A honour, I onore, SP honra, F honneur, D Ehre, Sv ära, R честь. hont F, I onta, A shame, Sv skam, D Schande, S verguenza, P vergonha, R срамъ, стыдъ. hor -ari, -al, SP hora, A hour, I ora, F heure, D Stunde, Sv timma, R часъ. hord Sv, AFD -e, SP -a, I orda, R орда́, ара́ва. hordeo L, I orzo, F orge, A barley, D Gerste, S cebada, P cevada, Sv korn, R ячмень. horloj, F horloge, montre, A clock, watch, D Uhr, Sv klocka, ur, S reloj, I orologio, P relogio, R часы. horizont, -al. (horrer) = haver horrore; -id, -ibil, -end, ab-er; -ore PASD, F horreut, I orrore, D Entsetzen, Greuel, R ужасъ, Sv fasa, avsky. hósped P, I oste, F hôte, A host, S huésped, D Wirt, Sv värd, R хозяинъ. hospicie; hospitale; *hospitar. *hostil, -ità SPD, AF -e, I ostile, D feindselig, Sv fientlig, R враждебный. hotel = gasteria; -ero huf = ungue de cavall, bove etc. D, A hoof, Sv hof, F sabot, SP casco, I roccolo unghione, unghia, R копыто. *humo = L terre vegetal; ex-ar. human (vid. hom). humid AFP, S humedo, I umido, D feucht, Sv fuktig, R влажный. humil, I umile, SP humilde, AF humble, D demütig, Sv ödmjuk, R покорный. humor -ist, --ic, -esc-a; husar, hyacint; hydra. hydro- = aqua; hyene; hygro = humid; hymne; hypérbol. hypnose -ot-ic, --isar, --ism; hypocrit; hypotec, hypotese, -etic; hysterie, -ic. ---- I iamb; ibis; idé, -al, --ist, --isar. identic; idiom; idiot; idol; idyll. if A, D ob, Sv om, R ли, FSP si, I se (interrogativ). ignorar. il; illa; ili, F il, elle, ils, elles, A he, she, they, D er, sie, S el, ella, ellos, ellas, I egli, ella, essi, esse, P ella, elles, ellas, Sv han, hon, de, R онъ, она, они. i(l)luminar; i(l)lusion; i(l)lustrar. image FA, S imagen, P imagem, I imagine, DSv Bild, R изображеніе. imaginar SP, I immaginare, F imaginer, A to imagine, D einbilden, Sv inbilla, föreställa, R воображать. imitar SPI, F -er, A -tate, D nachahmen, Sv efterhärma, R подражать. immens AFSPID, D unermesslich, Sv omätlig, R необятный, огромный. impedir SPI, F empêcher, D hindern, A to hinder, Sv hindra, R мѣшать, препятствовать. imperar syn comandar, -ator, -ativ, -ia, --al, ---ism. imperfect. impertinent, -ie AFSPID, D ungebührlich, Sv otillbörlig, R непристойный, нахальный. ímpetu, -os, --itá (AFISP), D Ungestüm, Sv häftighet, R буйность, порывъ. implorar SPI (FA), D anflehen, Sv anropa, bedja, R умолять. importar = haver importantie (D Bedeutung, Sv betydelse, R значеніе). imposar, F -er, A to impose, D imponieren, S imponer, I imporre, P impôr, Sv imponera, R внушать уваженіе. impost AIP, F impôt, S impuesta, D Abgabe, Steuer, Sv pålaga, R налогъ. impregnar, R пропитывать. impression = inpression; impresario. improvis, -ar, -ator vid. previder; impuls. imputar SPI (FA), D zur Last legen, Sv tillskriva, R приписывать. in ADSvI, FS en, P em, R въ, D in, ein, hinein, auf. in- 1) con verbes vid. in 2) de nomines fa verbes factitiv p. ex. intronar, inflammar, 3) con adjectives = negation p. ex. íntolerant, ínconsecuent. In ti casu it prende un accentu. incendie -ar, -ator FISP, A burning, fire, D Brand, Feuersbrunst, Sv brand, aldsvåda, R пожаръ. incens AIP, S incienso, F encens, D Weihrauch, Sv rökelse, R ладанъ. incident. incitar SPI, F -er, A -te, D anreizen, Sv ägga, R науськивать. incontrar I, SP encontrar, F rencontrer, A to meet, D begegnen, Sv möta, R встрѣчать. incude, I incudine, F enclume, A anvil, D Ambos, S yunque, P bigorna, Sv städ, R наковальня. index DFAPR, SI indice, Sv förteckning. indicar SPI, A to indicate, F indiquer, D anzeigen, angeben, Sv ange, kungöra, R указывать. indiger = esser in indigentie, D darben, A to suffer want, Sv lida nöd, R терпѣть нужду. indignar, -se, -tion SP (IF), A to grow angry, D sich entrüsten, I indispettirsi, Sv harmas, R негодовать. indigen FISP, A -ous, native, D eingeboren, Sv infödd, R туземный. individue; indolent; indulger, -ent; = esser indulgent, D Nachsicht üben, Sv överse, R быть снисходительнымъ. industrie, R промышленность. inept IFASP, F niais, A silly, D albern, I sciocco inetto, S bobo, P necio, Sv enfaldig, R глупый. inert AFSPIDR, D träge, Sv trög, R инептный, лѣнивый. infam, -ie, DFSIPSv, D niederträchtig, Sv nedrig, R подлый. infant, -o, -a, -i, -ic, -al, -in, -atr, -ie, -era, -ar, F enfant, A child, D Kind, S niño, I bambino, P menino, Sv barn, R дитя, ребенокъ. infanterie, -ist. infecter F, SP -ar, I infettare, A to infect, D inficieren, S smitta, R заражать. inferior APSI (FD), D geringer, untergeordnet, Sv lägre, underordnad, R нижній, уступающій, подчиненный. inferne IP -o, S infierno, F enfer, D Hölle, A hell, Sv helvete, R адъ. *infinitesimal; infinitiv. inflammette, F allumette, A match, D Zündholz, I fiammifero, solfanello, S pajuela, P phosphoro, Sv tändsticka, R спичка. *inflar -t-ion, --ura, -ment, F enfler, S infiar, I enfiare, P enchar, D aufblähen, A to swell, Sv uppblåsa, R надувать. influer, -ent, --ie, ---ar; influenza (maladie). informar, -t-ion, --iv AFISPD(Sv)R, D Auskunft geben, Sv giva upplysningar, R извѣщать, давать справки. infre, A below, F en bas, par dessous, I giù, a basso, in fonda, S abajo, debajo, P abaixo, debaixo, D unten, Sv ned, ner, R внизу. ingeniero S, FD -eur, I ingegnere, A engineer, P engenheiro, Sv ingeniör, R инженеръ. *ingredir, -entie. inhibir SPID, A to inhibit, D untersagen, verhindern, Sv förbjuda, R запрщать, останавливать. *injecter; inocular; inquisiter -ion, -or, --i, -iv. innocent AFISP, D unschuldig, Sv oskyldig, R невинный. insect AFSPDSv, I insetto, R насѣкомое. insidiar, F dresser des embuches, cabaler, D Ränke schmieden, R строить козни, Sv lägga försåt, -os ISP -o, A -ous; F -eux, D tückisch, Sv lömsk, R коварный. insignie; insinuar, -t-ion. insister FI, SP -ir, A to insist, D bestehen, dringen, Sv yrka, R настаивать. insolent, -ie FAISP, D frech, anmaassend, Sv fräck, förmäten, R нахальный, дерскій. inspecter, -ion, -iv, -or, --atu; inspirar, -tion, --iv. installar, -tion; instantie, D Instanz. instigar syn. = incitar; intinct p; instituer -t, --ion, --or. instructer, -ion, -or, -iv; instrument, -al, -ar, --tion. insul, D Insel, A island, I isola, S isla, P ilha, F île, Sv ö, R островъ. insultar SPI, F -er, A to insult, D beschimpfen, beleidigen, Sv stöta, skymfa, R оскорблять. *insurgent; *insurrection; intact, R нетронутый. integri -ità, -ar, --tion, -al, -ant, F entier, A entire, I intero, P inteiro, S entero, D unverletzt, heil, ganz, Sv hel, oskadd, R цѣлый, невредимый. intellectu, -al, -os; intelligent -ie, -ibil; intensiv. intenter = haver intention, D beabsichtigen, Sv ämna, R намѣрѣваться. inter, SPF entre, I fra, tra, A between, among, D zwischen, unter, Sv (e)mellan, bland, R между. intercalar SIP(F), A to intercalate, D einschalten, Sv infoga, R вводить, вставлять. interdict; interesser, -iv, des-et; interferer; interim, -ist, --i© LF entre temps, attendant, A meanwhile, D inzwischen, unterdessen, S mientras, I frattanto, P entretanto, Sv emellertid, R мѣжду тѣмъ. interior ASPI, F interieur, D inner, inwendig, Sv inre, invärtes, R внутренній. intern, -i, -e, -al, -ar, -atu, A within, inside, F dédans, D innen, innerhalb, ISP dentro, Sv inom, inuti, R внутри. *intermitter -ent; *interpellar; *interpolar; interprender s, I intraprendere, F entreprendre, S emprender, P emprehender, A to undertake, D unternehmen, Sv åta(ga), företa(ga), R предпринимать. interpret, -ar, -ation, PS FI -, A -er, D Dolmetsch, Deuter, Sv tolk, R толмачъ, толкователь. interpunction, R знакъ препинанія. *interrogar -tion, -iv, --oria SPI(FA), D fragen, verhören, Sv (ut) fråga, förhöra, R спрашивать, допрашивать. interrupter, A to interrupt, S interrumpir, P(I) interromper(e), D unterbrechen, Sv avbryta, R прерывать. intervall, R промежутокъ. intervenir -vent- S(I)D, A to intervene, P intervir, D einschreiten, Sv träda emellan, R вмѣшиваться. intestine AFISP, D Darm, Sv tarm, R кишка. intim -itá; intrigar; introducter. intra (-o) -al’a, -ar, -ada, FSP entre, I entro, fra, in mezzo, A within, between, D innerhalb, zwischen, Sv inom, mellan, R между, внутри. intuiter -ion, -iv, D unmittelbar anschauen, R вожделѣть. inundar; invalid; invader s -ion, -iv; invelopar. inventarie. inventer -ion, -oi, -osi, -is F, SP(I) -ar(e), A to invent, D erfinden, Sv uppfinna, R изобрѣтать. invers -itá, -ion, -iv, -er FASPI, D umgekehrt, Sv tvärt om, R наоборотъ. *investigar, D untersuchen, nachspüren, R изслѣдовать. *investir -tion; inviar (syn. misser). invidie I -a, S envidia, F envie, A envy, P enveja, D Neid, Sv avundsjuka, R завистъ. invitar SI, F -er, A to -te, D einladen, Sv inbjuda, R приглашать. iod; iris, -ar 1) flore, 2) membrane in ocul 3) arc in ciel. ironie. *ir®igar -tor PI, F -guer, A -gate, D bewässern, Sv bevattna, R орошать. ir®itar SPI, F -er, A -ate, D reizen, S reta, R раздражать. isolar -tion, --or. istme, SI -o, DA Isthmus, P isthmo, D Landenge, Sv landtunga, R перееекъ. it pron. 3 pers. neutr., AIF il, ce, D es, Sv det, R оно, I lo, questo, S él, esto, eso, P o, isso. *iterar -tiv syn repetar. ivor, A ivory, F ivoire, I avorio, S marfil, P marfim, D Elfenbein, Sv elfenben, R слоновая кость. ---- J ja, P já, I già, F déjà, S ya, A already, D schon, Sv redan, R уже. jacer, P iazer, S yacer, I giacere, A to lie, be situated, D liegen, Sv ligga, F être couché, R лежать. jaguar; jalon F. jalus -ie, -itá, F jalous, A jealous, I geloso, P zeloso, S celoso, envidioso, D eifersüchtig, Sv svartsjuk, R ревнивый. jamà, S jamás, FP jamais, I giammai, D jemals, A ever, Sv någonsin, R когда либо. jambon F, S jamón, A ham, D Schinken, Sv skinka, I presciutto, P presunto, R окорокъ, ветчина. januar; jaque, -ete. jardin, -agie, -ero, -iere, -al, -eria, -age, -atr FS, P jardim, I giardino, A garden, D Garten, Sv trädgård, R садъ. jargon, P algaravia, S jerga; jasmin(e). jaspe FSP, A jasper, DSv Jaspis, R яшма, I aspo. jecter = jettar in tecnical e scientian paroles. ab-; de--, -ion, -or; con-; e-; in-; inter-; ob-; pro-; tra-, --orie, etc. Jesu -it. jettar, F jeter, I gettare, S echar, A to throw, D werfen, schleudern, P lançar, Sv kasta, sprida, R бросать, кидать. joc, -os, -ar, -ard, -one, A joke, D(I) Scherz(o), F plaisanterie, badinage, S chanza, burla, P gracejo, Sv skämt, R шутка. jokey. jolli, F joli, A pretty, D hübsch, SP bonito, I leggiadro, Sv vacker, R красивый. jonglar; jonke = nave chines. jovedí, I giovedi, F jeudi, S jueves, A Thursday, Sv torsdag, D Donnerstag, P quinta feira, R четвергъ. jovial. joya -ar, -se, -os, A joy, F joie, I gioja, S gozo, D Freude, Sv fröjd, glädja, P jubilo, R радость. jubilar, -ada, -ation, -eo, -ario. Judeo, -ic, -ism, -isar, -izar. judico, -al, -ar, -ament, -ie, -iar, -iament, -ios, F juge, A judge, I giudice, S juez, P juiz, D Richter, Sv domare, R судья. juir, F jouir, A to enjoy, S gozar, P gosar, I goder, D geniessen, Sv njuta, R наслаждаться. junevre, A juniper, F genièvre, I ginepro, S enebro, P zimbro, genebra, D Wacholder, Sv en, R можжевельникъ. junio S, DSv Juni, A june, P junho, I giugno, F juin, R іюнь. *junior ) li plu yun. junt, SP juntamente, A together, F ensemble, D zusammen, I insieme, Sv tillsammans, ihop, R вмѣстѣ. -er (con--, des--, ad--, -e, -ion, -iv, -or, -ura), SP juntar, F joindre, A to join(t), I congiungere, D verbinden, zusammenfügen, Sv förbinda, förena, R соединать, связывать. julí DSv, A july, S julio, F juillet, P julho, I luglio, R іюль. jup, F jupe, -on, R юбка, A petticoat, D (Unter)rock, S falda, enaguag, I gonna, gonnella, P saia, Sv (under)kjolen. jurar SP, F -er, I giurare, A to swear, D schwören, Sv svära, R клясться. jure -ist, --ic, -idic, -idition, in-, --ie, --ar; A right, D Recht, Sv rätt, I diritto, S derecho, P direite, F droit, R право. jurisprudentie; jurnale, -ist, --ica. just AFSPSv, I giusto, D (ge)recht, richtig, genau, Sv rättvis, riktig, R правый, справедливый, точный. jute FDASv, P juta, I iuta, S yute, R джутъ. juvel SV, D Juwel, Kleinod, A jewel, S joya, F joyau, I gioia, R драгоцѣнный камень. ---- K Kaaba; Kali = Alcali; Kalium (K); Kepi. Kemie vid chemie. Khan; Khedive; kilo-, -gramm, -metre, -watt etc. kiosk; knut; kyrie (eleisson) = litanie. ---- L l, li, articul definit. la, casu obliqui de illa. labie -al, SP -io, I labbro, F lèvre, A lip, D Lippe, Sv läpp, R руба. *labil -ità, contrari a stabil. laborar, I lavorare, travagliare, A to work, to labour, F travailler, D arbeiten, Sv arbeta, S trabajar, P trabalhar, R работать. labyrinte. lacc -ar, -ator (ia), IP lacca, A lac, S laca, DSv Lack, F laque, R лакъ, Sv gummilacka. lace -ear, A loop, noose, F lacet, D Schlafe, Schnur, S lazo, I laccio, laccetto, laço, presilla, Sv snara, ögla, R петля, узелъ. *lacerar = IFPS(A), D zerreissen, A to rend, F dechirer, S desgarrar, I stracciare, P rasgar, despedaçar, R разрывать, Sv slita ell. bryta sönder. lacert L, I lucerta, F lézard, A lizard, SP lagarto, D Eidechse, Sv ödla, R ящерица. lácrim -ar, -os, -iere, I SP lagrima, F larme, A tear, D Thröne, Sv tår, R слеза. lacte -ar, -ant, -atori, -ifer, -in, -osi, -agie, -age, -iere, -era, -eria, F lait, I latte, S leche, P leite, A milk, D Milch, Sv mjölk, R молоко. lad, P lata, I latta, S hoja dé lata, A sheet-iron, F ferblanc, D Blech, Sv (järn)bleck, R жесть. lago ISP, F lac, A lake, D See m., Sv (in)sjö, R озеро. lagun; laic; laconic; lama 1) camel american, 2 prestro Tibetan. lame (lam-ette, lam-elle) F, SP lámina, I lastra, lama, A plate, blade, D Blatt, Klinge, Sv klinga, R лезвіе. lamentar SP(IFA), D jammern, Sv jämra, klaga, R вопить, жаловаться. lámine -ar, -aagie, -eria, -uore; fin plate de metal. lamp A(Sv), FD Lampe, R лампа, S lámpara, IP lampada. lampred, I -a, A lamprey, S lamprea, P lampreia, F lamproie, D Neunage, Sv nejonöga, R минога. lan -osi, -at, -ut, -al, -in, -atr, -age, -erie, -eria, -ero, -al’a, SI lana, F laine, P lã, D Wolle, A wool, Sv ull, R шерсть. land ADSv, F pays, S pais, P paiz, I paese, R страна. langust (F)RD, S langosta, P lagosta, I aligusta, D Heuschreckenkrebs, A lobster. lanterne FA(IPSv), S linterna, D Laterne, R фонарь, Sv lykta. lans Sv, AF lance, D Lanze, S lanza, P lança, I lancia, R копье; -ar, 1) jettar lanse, 2) metter in move. lanuge, I lanugine, P lanugem, D Flaum, S plumón, vello, bozo, Sv fjun, A down, F duvet, R пухъ. *lápid -ari, -os, -ar, -ation, -ificar, LF pierre, A stone, D Stein, Sv sten, P pedra, S piedra, I pietra, R камень. Syn. petre = li minerale, rocc = li geologic formagie, lapid = li singli pezze. lapp -ar, -era, -erie, -al’a, -ear; SvD Lappen, Flick, A rag, patch, F haillon, lambeau, S harapo, P farapo, I straccio, R тряпка, заплатка. lard FASIP, A bacon, D Speck, Sv späck, fläsk, R сало, S tocino. larg, AF -e, IP -o, A broad, D breit, Sv bred, S ancho, R широкій. larve (zool). larynge P, IS laringe, AF larynx, D Kehlkopf, Sv struphuvud, R кадыкъ, гортань. lassar, F laisser, I lasciare, D lassen, A to let, Sv låta, P deixar, S dejar, R пускать, оставлять. *látere, -al, I lato, SP lado, F coté, A side, D Seite, Sv sida, R сторона. latitúdine FAPS, I latitudine, D geogr. Breite, Sv breddgrad, R широта. latrine FDIP, S letrina, D Abtritt, Sv avträde, R отхожее мѣсто. latte FD, A lath, S lata, listón, I corrente, P ripa, Sv läkt, ribba, R планка, рейка. latun R, S laton, P latão, F laiton, A latten, I ottone, brass, D Messing, Sv mässing. laube D, F tonnelle, A green arbour, S cenador, glorieta, I pergola, P caramanchão, Sv lövsal, berså, R бесѣдка. laudar L, I lodare, P louvar, F louer, D loben, S alabar, A to praise, Sv berömma, R хвалить. laure, I lauro, P louro, AS laurel, F laurier, D Loorbeer, R лавръ, Sv lager. lava. lavar -ator, -era, -atoria, -eria, -atura, -agie, -ament, -ation, -uore; SPI F laver, A to wash, D waschen, Sv tvätta, R мыть, стирать. lavende, A lavender, DSv lavendel, F lavande, I lavanda, spigo, S espliego, P alfazema, R лавенда. lax ADF, A loose, F lâche, relâché, D schlaff, locker, I rilassato, S flojo, relajado, P lasso, relaxado, Sv slapp, lös, slak, R слабый, нетугой, вялый. leccar I, D lecken, Sv läcka, A to lick, R лизать, лакать, F lécher, S lamer, P lamber. -lect-er in compositiones colecter, electer, selecter. lection syn. discurs, raport, declamation. lecion, I lezione, S leccion, A lesson, F leçon, P licção, D Stunde, Lekzion, Aufgabe, Sv lektion, läxa, R урокъ. leder s I, D lädieren, beschädigen, F léser, P lesar, S herir, Sv skada, R повреждать. leer S, P ler, F lire, I leggere, A to read, D lesen, Sv läsa, R читать. levul, A left, D link, F gauche, I sinistro, S izquierdo, P esquerdo, Sv vänster, R лѣвый. legar -ato, -ator, -atario; de-ar, --ato, --ation; 1) dar per testamente, 2) charjar, dar comisse. legende, -ari; legion, -ario, -al. legume -i, -ini, -ine, --osi, -ero, -iera, -eria; FPAI, S legumbre, D Gemüse, Sv grönsaker, R обощи. lent FSPI, A slow, dull, D langsam, Sv långsam, R медленный. lentill FA, P lentilha, I lenticchia, S lenteja, D Linse, Sv lins, R чечевица. leon, -a, -essa, -in, -atr, -ello, -iere, -ero; SI, AF lion, P leão, Sv lejon, D Löwe, R левъ. leopard; lepra -os, --oria. les accusativ-dativ de ili. lette, I letto, P leito, F lit, A bed, D Bett, S cama, Sv säng, bädd, R кровать, постель. leutenant, PI tenente, S teniente. levar, sub--, e--, e-ator, -uore, IF lever, SP levantar, A to raise, D heben, Sv häva, lyfta, höja, R подымать. levi, P leve, F leger, S ligero, I leggiero, A light, D leicht, Sv lätt, R легкій. lexico, -al. ley, -al, --isar, ---at-ion, --itá, -itim, --ar, --at-ion, --ist, -is-lat-iv; SP lei, F loi, I legge, Sv lag, A law, D Gesetz, R законъ. li articul definit; liane, P cipó. liber -al, --ism, --isar, -ar, -at-ion, I libero, FS libre, P livre, D frei, A free, Sv fri, R свободный. libration (astr.). libre, SI libro, F livre, P livro, A book, D Buch, Sv bok, R книга. licer = esser permisset; -entie, --at. lichen FAP, I lichene, S liquen, R лишай, D Flechte, Sv lav. lievre F, S liebre, P lebre, I lepre, ASv hare, D Hase, R заяцъ. ligar; -a, -t-or, ---ia, --ura, SP I legare, F lier, A to bind, D binden, ver-, ein-, Sv binda, -in, för-, R связывать. ligne, -i, -in, -atr, -ut, -or, -un; I legno, S leña, madera, P lenha, madeira, A wood, D Holz, Sv trä, R дерево, дрова. lilas F, P lilaz, I lilla, S lila, A lilac, D Flieder, Syringe, Sv syren, R сирень. lilie D, A lily, R лилія, Sv lilja, F lis, SP lirio, I giglio. lim -ar, -ero, -ator, -eria, -atura, -al’a, -agie, F -e, ISP -a, A file, D Feile, Sv fil, R напильникъ. limit AFISP, D Grenze, Schranke, Sv gräns, R предѣлъ. limpid AFISP, D hell, klar, Sv ren, klar, R чистый, прозрачный. lin, -atr, -age, --ero, ---ia, -in, -osi, -iera, 1) FSv IS lino, P linho, A flax, linen, D Flachs, Lein(en), R ленъ, полотно, 2) mar. A line, rope, R линь, D Leine, Reep, Sv lina, rep, F corde. lingue, -al, -aci, -arda; -ist, --ic, --ica, IP -a, S lengua, F langue, A tongue, language, D Zunge, Sprache, Sv tunga, språk, R языкъ. linea, -al, --e, -ar, -ari, a-ar, ---ment. LIS, F ligne, P linha, D Linie, Sv linje, R линія, A line. linse opt. D(Sv) R линза, чечевица, A lens, F lentille, SIP lente. liquer = esser liquid, fluent; -ore, -id, --ar, ---tion. liqueur (trincage); liste FDAISPSv, R списокъ. litre (mesure de volúmine). litter L, AD letter, F lettre, I lettera, P lettra, S letra, R литера, буква, D Buchstabe, Sv bokstav. literes = bel scientie e arte, -ari, -at, --ur, --or. litanie; litho = lapidi, petri. liturgíe, -ic. liverar, -ant, -ator, -antie, -ation, -agie, F Livrer, A to deliver, Sv leverera, lämna, D liefern, SP entregar, I consegnare, R доставлять, поставлять. livré, -at, Sv FD Livrée, A livery, R ливрея, I livrea, P libré, S librea. lixive, -ar, -age, P lixivia, F lessive, I liscivia, A lye, Sv lut, D Lauge, I lisciva, S lejia, R щелокъ. lob (anat.), L lobus. livid RFISP, D (erd)fahl, Sv askgrå, R блеклый. loc, -al, --itá, --isar, ---ation; -ar, co-ar, trans-ar, -atario, I luogo, F lieu, S lugar, P logar, D(Sv) Ort, Stelle, A place, R мѣсто. locust LAI, S langosta, F sauterelle, A grashopper, Sv gräshoppa, D Heuschrecke, I cavalletta, P gafanhoto, R саранча, кузнечикъ. loge FDSv, S logia, I loggia, P loja, R ложа, A lodge, box. logí, -ar, -ant, -ero, Sv, FD logis, A lodging, I abitazione, domicilio, dimora, S habitacion, alojamiento, P alojamento, D Wohnung, R квартира, жипище. long -ore, FAP, D lang, Sv lång, I lungo, S largo, R длинный, долгій. a — A F le long de, S a lo largo, I lungo, P ao longo, SvD längs, R вдоль. lontan I, F loin(tain), A far, Sv långt, avlägsen, D fern, SP distante, R далеко, -ій. lor pron. poss., I loro, F leur, A their, D ihr, Sv deras, S su, de ellos, P seu, de elhos, R ихъ. lot -e, -a, -ar, -erie, -o, FASP, Sv lott, D Loos, I lotto, sorte, R жребій. loyal, -ist, -itá; lubric AFISP, D schlüpfrig, Sv sliprig, R похабный. luar, F louer, P alugar, fretar, A to let, to hire, D mieten, I affittare, S alquilar, Sv hyra, R нанимать. lucer, -e, -id, --ar, --ation, -ent, -ement, I, S -ir, P luzir, F luire, A to shine, D leuchten, Sv lysa, R свѣтить. *lucrar = profitar. luctar P, F lutter, S luchar, I lottare, A to strive, D kämpfen, ringen, Sv kämpa, strida, R бороться. *luctu, P lucto, I lutto, S luto, A mourning, D Trauer, F deuil, Sv sorg, R трауръ, скорбь. luder, s -e, -ard, -ero, -ent, pre-ie, pos-ie, a-, co- L, F jouer, A to play, D spielen, Sv spela, leka, I giuocare, S jugar, P brincar, jogar, R играть. lugre mar. specie de nave. lullar, -uore, -icant, A to lull, Sv lulla, D lullen, wiegen, F bercer, endormir, I cullare, ninnare, S arrullar, P aninar, embalar, R баюкать. lun, -ari, -al, -at-ic, F lune, ISR luna, P lua, A moon, D Mond, Sv måne, R луна. lundí(e) F, I lunedi, S lunes, A monday, D Montag, Sv måndag, P segunda feira, R понедѣльникъ. lupo, -a, -iere; I, F loup, SP lobo, DA Wolf, R волкъ, Sv varg. *lupe = linse biconvex. lupine (bot.) ADFISvR, S altramuz, P tremoco, R волчанъ. lúpul SP, I luppolo, F houblon, A hop, D Hopfen, Sv humle, R хмѣль. lupus (med) un maladie. lure -ar A, F leurre, D Köder, Sv (lock)bete, I logoro, S cebo, añagazo, P engodo, R приманка. lustr AFSPIR, D Kronleuchter, Sv krona. lute A, F luth, Sv luta, D Laute, I liuto, S laúd, P alaude, R лютня. luv mar. -ar, -aci D, A luff, F lof, Sv lov, P ló, S barlovente, I la parte de sopravvento, R навѣтренная сторона. -ear, F louvoyer, D lavieren, Sv kryssa, lovera, R лавировать, A to tack, S bordear, I bordeggiare, P bordejar. luxar P, F luxer, A to luxate, to dislocate, I lussare, D verrenken, S dislocar, Sv vricka, R вывихнуть. luxu(rie) -os, A luxury, F luxe, D Luxus, Ueppigkeit, I lusso, S lujo, P luxo, R роскошь, Sv lyx. lycé; lymfe. lynce P, AF lynx, IS lince, D Luchs, R рысь, Sv lo(djur). lyre -ic, -ism AF, PSv -a, IS lira, R лира, D Leier. ---- M ma, I ma, peró, S mas, pero, sino, P mas, porem, F mais, A but, D aber, allein, Sv men, dock, R но, а, же. macaco IPS, F singe, A monkey, ape, D Affe, Sv apa, R обезьяна, макака. = simio. macarone = I macaroni. machar (masticar) -ator (dente), -uore (osse), -agie, F mâcher, SP mascar, I masticar, A to chew, D kauen, Sv tugga, R жевать. machine -al, -ero, -erie, -agie, -ist. macrel (pisc) DR, Sv makrill, A mackerell, F maqureau, S caballa, P cavalla, I scombro, R скумбрія, макрель. mácul -ar, -os, in-at, L(FSPA), I macchia, SP mancha, F tache, A spot, D Fleck, Makel, Sv fläck, R пятно. maculatur; madonna; madrepore; madrigal; magasin -ar, in-ar, -agie, -al, -ero, FSV(DRI), A warehouse, S almacen, P armacem. magistrale; magistrate; magistro (titul); magnet -ic, -ism, -isar, ---tion, --ero. magnific, -entie (titul). mago, -ie, -ic, --al, --ian, -iar. magri, ISP magro, DSv mager, F maigre, A meagre, R тощій. mahagon D, A mahogany, Sv mahogny, I magogano, acagiu, F acajou, P acaju, S caoba, R красное дерево. mai FD, P maio, Sv maj, A may, S mayo, R май, I maggio. -flor, A mayflower, D Maiblume, F muguet, I mughetto, SP lirio delos valles, Sv liljekonvalje, R ландышъ. mais DI, F maïs, A maize, S maiz, Sv majs, P milho, R кукуруза. majestie, -ic, -osi, A majesty, F majesté, DSv Majestät, S(P) majestad(e), I maestà, R величество. major -itá, -atu, --ario; = 1) superior, plu grand, plu etosi, 2) rang militari, inter capitan e colonel. mal -evolent, --ie, -edition, -dir, -herbe, -icie, --os, -content, -fortun, -aventur, -in, S(F), P mau, F mauvais, A bad, D böse, schlecht, I cattivo, Sv dålig, illa, R дурной, скверный. malad -ie, -iv, -ità, -era, a-ar-se; F, I malate, SP enfermo, A ill, D krank, Sv sjuk, R больной. malaria ; (med.). mal’e, F maille, S malla, P malha, I maglia, A stitch, mesh, D Masche, Sv maska, R петля. malgré F, I malgrado, SP a pesar de, A in spite of, notwithstandig, D trotz, Sv i trots av, oaktat, R несмотря на. malt AFPSv, D Malz, I malto, S -a, R солодъ. mamá SD, AISV mamma, FP maman, R ма́ма. mamme, -ar, -one, -ard, -ifer, -ali, P mamma, S mama, F(I) mamelle, D Mutterbrust, A breast, Sv moderbröst, R груди, сосецъ. mancar I, F manquer, A to be in want, D mangeln, fehlen, versagen, SP carecer, Sv saknas, fattas, R недоставать; (in manca de). manche F, SP manga, I manica, A sleeve, D Aermel, Sv ärm, R рукавъ; -ette FD, A cuff, ruffle, R маншетка, S vuelta, puño, P punho, I manischetto. mandar -t, --ario SPI(F), D beauftragen, bestellen, A to entrust, Sv uppdraga, R уполномочить, поручать. mandarino = dignitario chines; mandarine = fruct orangeatri. mandoline -ar, -ist, -ero DF(AISR)Sv, P bandolim, S bandurria. mándul, DSv Mandel, A almond, F amande, S almendra, P amendoa, I mandorla, R миндаль. *maner re-ent, per-ntie, im-ent = restar. mangle A, DSv Mangel (Wäscherolle), I mangano, P calandra, S calandria, R катокъ (для бѣлья). mani, A many a, D manch, F maint, tel, S mucho, harto, tal, Sv mången. Syn. = pluri. maníe -ac(o), --all; clepto-, mono-. manier -al FDI, A manner, SR manera, P maneira, Sv maner. manifest; manipular. manivelle F, S manivela, P manivella, I manovella, A winch, D Kurbel, Sv vef, R рукоятка для верченія. manjar -al’a, -age, -ator, --ia, -ada, -abil, -uore, F manger, I mangiare, D essen, A to eat, SP comer, Sv äta, R ѣсть, кушать. mann -ic D, ASv man, L vir, S varon, P varão, F homme (contr. femme), I uomo, R мужчина, мужъ (выс. ст.). manna. manovre -ar, -agie, -ada, FA manoeuvre, DSv Manöwer, I manovra, P manobra, S maniobra, R маневръ. mansarde = chambre sub tegmente. manto -elle, -ille, SP, F manteau, DSv mantel, A mantle, I mantello, cappa, R шинель, плащъ, кожухъ. manu -al, -scrit, -tension, -ar, -pression, in-ar, SI mano, F main, P mão, ADSv hand, R рука. manufactura. mar -in, -itim; sub-in, trans-in, ultra-in; -ine, --ero, --ist, -ear, -ea, -eada; -svin, can marin, SIP F mer, D Meer, A sea, R море, Sv hav, sjö. marca SPI, ASv mark, D Marke, Zeichen, R марка, F marque, Sv märk(a), anc signes de posta. marchar SP, I marciare, A to march, to go, D marschieren, gehen, F marcher, Sv marschera, gå, R маршировать, идти. marchal (titul). marcipan DR, Sv marsipan, A marchpane, I marzapane, F massepain, S mazapan, P massapão. mardí F, I martedi, S martes, A Tuesday, Sv tisdag, D Dienstag, P terça feira, R вторникъ. marg, ISP marga, DR Megel, Sv märgel, A marle, FRom marne. márgin AI, S margen, P margem, DSv Rand, F marge, R край. marinar, -ada, -agie; marionette. marito -al, -ar, -se, -agie, -antie (comp. nuptia) I, SP -do, F mari, A husband, D Gatte, Gemahl, Sv make, R супругъ. marmor -ar, -ant, -in, -os, -ifer, DSvP, S marmol, I marmo, F marbre, A marble, R мраморъ. marmot A, SP marmota, F marmotte, I marmotta, D Murmeltier, Sv murmeldjur, R сурокъ. marodar, -ero, -al’a; maron = castan’e nobil; marotte FD. marqes (titul), var. markes; Mars (deo, planete). marte, R мартъ, FSv mars, A march, D März, IS marzo, P março. martel(l) -ar, -ero, -eria; IP martello, S martillo, F marteau, AD Hammer, Sv hammare, R молотокъ. martro, F martre, D Marder, I martora, A marten, SP marta, Sv mård, R куница. martyr(o) -ie FAPSv, IS martir(e), D Märtyrer, R мученикъ. masc -ar, -arade, ASv mask, D Maske, R маска, F masque, SP mascara, I maschera. mascul -in P, FA mâle, SP macho, I maschio, D Männchen, Sv man, hane, R самецъ. masse; massacre FDAI(Sv), D Metzelei, S degüello, P matança, R побоице. mast, -age, -ura, -al ADSvH, F mât, P mastro, R мачта. mastic FA(IP), DSv Mastix, Kitt, A putty, S almaciga, zulaque, P almecega, R мастика, замазка. mastro, -essa, -in, -io, -atr, -izar, --ation, I, A master, F maître, IS maestro, SP amo, P mestre, D Meister, Sv mästare, R мастеръ, хозяинъ, учитель. materie -al, --ism, --ist, -isar, ---tion, in-al ISPRDSv, F matière, A matter, DSv Stoff, R вещество. matine, -al, -ar, F matin, I mattino, S mañana, P manhã, A morning, D Morgen, Sv morgen, R утро. matras(s) R, D Matratze, A mattress, I materasso, Sv madrass, F matelas, S colchon, P colchão. matre, -in, --al (maternal), --ità, -ona L, IS madre, A mother, D Mutter, Sv moder, F mère, R мать, P mãe. matrice FAI, SP matriz, D Matrize, Sv matris, R маточникъ. matrículin-ar, ---tion. matte D, Sv matta, A mat, F natte, S estera, P esteira, I stuoja, R цыновка, рогожа. matur I, SP maduro, F mûr, A ripe, D reif, Sv mogen, R зрѣлый. max particul por marcar li superlative. maximal; maxime; maximum. me (accus. de mi) AFISP, D mich, mir, Sv mig, R меня, мнѣ. mecanic, -o, -a, --al, -ism, -ist. meche (FSP), A wick, (match), I miccia, D Docht, Lunte, Sv veke, lunta, R свѣтильня, фитиль. med = per auxilie de, per medie de; Sv D mit(tels). medie, -al, -ar, -ation, -ator, in-at, inter-e, -terran, -epoc, -età, medidíe, S -o, P meio, I mezzo, F moyen, A mean, D Mitte(l), Sv medel, R сред(ство), -а. medall’e, FD medaille, S medalla, A medal, P medalha, I medaglia, Sv medalj, R медаль. medic, -o, -al, -ar, -iano, -ina, --r, --ero, --ic, -ament. mediocri AFSIP, D mittelmäßig, Sv medelmåttig, R посредвенный. meditar, -at, --ion, --iv SPI, F -er, A meditate, D betrachten, sinnen, Sv fundera, R мечтать, созерцать. medium (spiritistic). medull, S medula, AP medulla, I midollo (a), D Mark, F moelle, Sv märg, R мозгъ (костей), сердцевина. melcar, D melken, Sv mjölka, A to milk, F traire, I mungere, P mungir, S ordeñar, R доить. melodie, -os, --ità. mem, F même, A even, D sogar, S aun, tambien, I anzi, anche, P até, tambem, ainda, Sv till och med, R даже. membre, dis-ar F(IP), A member, S miembro, D Glied, Mitglied, Sv medlem, lem, led, R членъ. memorar, -abil, -antie, -andum, -ativ, -ation, -ie, --ale, a-ar, re-ar, A to remembre, remind, F (se)souvenir, rappeler, D sich erinnern, gedenken, memorieren, S recordar, acordarse, I ricordarsi, P recordar, lembrar-se, Sv minnas, memorera, R запоминать. menage, -ero, -ear, -ment F, S menaje, A household, furniture, D Haushalt, Wirtschaft, Hausgerät, I governo di casa, P governo domestico, Sv hushåll, R хозяйство, дом. утварь. menaciar, F menacer, A to menace, I minacciare, S amenazar, P ameaçar, D drohen, Sv hota, R грозить, угрожать. mendico, -ar, -ation, -ada, -agie, -ant, -ard I, S mendigo, ISP mendicante, F mendiant, A beggar, D Bettler, Sv tiggare, R нищій. menstruar, -ation (med.). mensu, -al, F mois, S mes, I mese, P mez, A month, D Monat, Sv månad, R мѣсяцъ. mente, -al, --itá = anim, spiritu, ingenie, caractere, D Geist, Gemüt, Seele, A mind, Sv ande, sinne, R духъ. mention, -ar AF(SIP), D Erwähnung, Sv omnämnande, R отзывъ, упоминаніе. mentir -e, -da, -ard FSPI, A to lie, D lügen, Sv ljuga, R лгать. menton F, IP mento, A chin, D Kinn, S barba, Sv haka, R подпородокъ. mercat, I -o, SP mercado, A market, D Markt, F marché, Sv marknad, torg, R рынокъ. merce, -ero, -erie, --a, -ar, -ant, --il, ---ism, --al’a, co-ie, co--al, ---ant I, A merchandise, F marchandise, S mercancia, mercaderia, P mercadoria, D Ware, Kurzware, Sv vara (korta), R товаръ (мелочной). mercurdí, F mercredi, I mercoledi, S miércoles, D Mittwoch, A Wednesday, Sv onsdag, P quarta-feira, R среда. mercurie, ISP -o, F -re, A -ry, D Quecksilber, Sv kvicksilver, R ртутъ. merger s e-er, sub-er, --ibil, in-er, --ion, F plonger, A to dive, I immergere, S sumergir, P submergir, D tauchen, Sv doppa, dyka, R нырять, погружать. meridian. meriter F, I -ar, A to merit, SP merecer, D verdienen, wert sein, Sv förtjäna, R заслуживать. merle F, I merlo, P melro, S mirlo, A blackbird, D Amsel, Sv trast, R черный дроздъ. *mers- vide merger. mersí, -ar, -ativ, -os, F merci, A thank, D dank, Sv tack, I grazie, S gracias, P agradecimento, R спасибо, благодарствіе. mespil, DSv Mispel, I nespola, S nispola, nispero, P nespera, A medlar, R кизиль. mesqin, F mesquin, S mezquino, I meschino, P mesquinho, A mean, shabby, D knausrig, schäbig, Sv knusslig, futtig, R поскудный (var. meskin). messe FD, I messa, P missa, S misa, A mass, R обѣдня. Messía, -an. mesur (F), A measure, I misura, SP medida, D Maass, Sv måt, R мѣра. metall, -ic, -in, -urg, --ie; -isar, -isation; bi-ist, -fil. metode, -ic, -isation, -ism, -ist; metr, -ic, -ica. metter PI, F mettre, S meter, A to put, D setzen, legen, stellen, Sv ställa, sätta, lägga, R ставить, класть. meuble, -ar, -ation, --ura, -age, -ment. meute FD, I muta, P matilla, A pack (of hounds), S jauria, Sv hundkoppel, R свора, стая. mi, F je, A I, D ich, S yo, I io, P eu, Sv jag, R я. miaular, F miauler, D miauen, A to mew, S maullar, I miagolare, P miar, Sv jama, R мяукать, Tatar miaulamak. mica (min.) AFSIP, DSv Glimmer, R слюда; -blanc, -yelb. micr-, A little, small, F petit, D klein, S pequeño, P pequeno, I piccolo, Sv liten, ringa, små, R малый, маленькій. miel FSI, P mel, D Honig, A honey, Sv honung, R медъ. migrar, e-ar, --ant, trans-, in-ar I, A to wander, D wandern, Sv vandra, SP peregrinar, F (migration), R странствовать. migren, Sv migrän, D Migräne, F migraine, A hemicrany, P hemicrania, I emicrania, R мигрень, S jacueca. mil = 1000, -ion = 1.000.000, -iard = 1.000.000.000. mild DASv, F doux, indulgeant, SPI suave, R мягкій, кроткій, нѣжный. milicie, -an, Sv milis. milie, A mile, F mille, S milla, I miglio, P milha, Sv mil, D Meile, R миля. militar(e), -i, -ism, R войско, военный. milz D, I milza, Sv mjält, A spleen, F rate, S bazo, P baço, R селезенка. mime, -ar, -ic, -ica, -icry, -ico, -ist = (syn) geste, grimasse, F mine. mine, -ar, sub-ar, -ero, --al, -iera, FAD, SIPRSv mina, D Grube, Bergwerk, Sv grufa, R рудникъ; minerale. minim, -al, -um FDSIP, D winzig, Sv ytterst liten, R крошечный. ministro, ad-ar, ad-ation; ministerie, -al. minor, -ité AI, SP menor, F moindre, D minder, Sv mindre, R меньшій. minst Sv superlative de minu (vide gramatica). mint, AIL mentha, F menthe, IS menta, D Minz, Sv mynt, R мята, P hortelão. minu adv. -er, -tion; di-er, --ent, --tion, --tiv, I meno, SP menos, F moins, D minder, weniger, Sv mindre, färre, R менѣе, A less. minucie, -os, --itá, SP -a, I minuzia, F minutie, A trifle, D Klein(l)ichkeit, Sv småsak, R мелочь(-ность). minus (math); minúscul = minor líttere; minut = ¹/₆₀ hor. mirar = admirar, -bil. miracul, I miracolo, FA miracle, D Wunder, Sv under, P milagre, S milagro, R чудо. mis- DAI, Sv miss-, F mé-; = ne just, ne rect, fals; ne tutmen; -conosser, -comprender, -alliantie, -dir, -far, -fider, -fortune, -prender, -preciar, -aventur, -usar, -venir, -calcular, -electer, -ducter, -judicar, -presentar, -pronunciar, -taxar etc. misere, -ar, -abil, -icordie F, ISP miseria, A misery, D Elend, Not, Sv elände, nöd, R бѣдствіе, нужда. misser, -ion, --ario, -iv, -agio, --er (moventie del subject al object, inviar, lassar, dar, expedir) co-, de-, di-, e-, o-, per-, pro-, re-, sub-, trans-. mite FA, S mita, tarma, D Milbe, I tarlo, P traça, Sv kvalster, R клещъ. mixt-er, -ion, -ibil, -ur, P mixturar, A to mix, F mêler, I mescolare, mischiare, S mezclar, D mischen, R мѣшать, Sv blanda. mocar (se), F moquer, A to laugh at, D spotten, I ridersi, S burlarse, P zombar, Sv gäckas, håna, R насмѣхаться, издѣваться. mocca. mobil = movibil, -isar, --ation, im- = in- (vide moer). mode, -al, --itá, -ern, --ist, --itá; -ista = maniere, form, metode = moda, mode, modo, modus. model(l); modificar; modul -ar, -ation, D Maas. moderar -t, --ion, --iv, --tor, -abil, SPI, F -er, A to moderate, D mässigen, dämpfen, Sv moderera, dämpa, R умѣрять. modest AFSIP, D bescheiden, Sv blygsam, R скромный. modic, -itá, ISP -o, F modique, bonmarché, A moderate, cheap, DSv billig, I a buon mercato, SP barato, R дешевый. moer = mover, -ida, -entie, -ment, -tion, -tiv, -tor, --i©, e-er, --tion, --tiv; SP mover, A to move, I m(u)overe, F mouvoir, D bewegen, Sv röra, R двигать. mofa, -ar, -os, -ette, I muffa, P mofo, S moho, F moisissure, D Schimmel (mufflig), A mouldiness, Sv mögel, R плесень. mol, -ar, -ari (dente molari), I mola, P mó, S muela, F meule, A millstone, D Mahlstein, Sv kvarnsten, R жерновъ. molest -ar, a-tion, -ie ISP, F importun, A burdensome, D lästig, Sv besvärlig, R обременительный, тягостный. molino, --ete, --ar, --ero, ---ia, --age IS, F moulin, P moinho, A mill, D Mühle, R мельница, Sv kvarn. moll IP, F mou, mol, molle, S blando, muelle, A soft, D weich, Sv mjuk, R мягкій. molo I, AFD môle, R молъ, P molho, S muelle, DSv Damm. moment. monac, -o, -a, -al, -al’a, -ie, -atu, -iera, I -o, R монахъ, A monk, Sv munk, D Mönch, S monje, P monge, F moine. monarc(h), -ic, -ia, -ist, -ism (var. monark). monaster = monaciera, (vid. monac); moné = pecunie. monet, -ar, -eria, -al; IR moneta, S moneda, A money, F monnaie, P moeda, D münze, Sv mynt. monir, -tion, -tor, ad-r, I ammonire, A admonish, SP amo(n)estar, exhortar, Sv mana, D (er)mahnen, erinnern, R увѣщать. monitore (mar.). mono- (presyllabe grec) = singul, unic; -cord, -gam, --ie, -gramm, -grafie, -lit, -log, -man, -polie, -syllab, -ton. monstrar, F montrer, SIP mostrar(e), A to show, D zeigen, weisen, Sv visa, R показывать. demonstrar, -ation, ISP, F démontrer, D beweisen, Sv bevisa, R доказывать. monstru, -os, --itá S, P monstro, F monstre, A monster, I mostro, D Ungeheuer, Scheusal, Sv missfoster, odjur, R чудовище, уродъ. monte, -an, -os, -ar (D besteigen, R подыматься въ гору, Sv stiga up) ISP, F montagne, A mountain, DSv Berg, R гора. monter, -or, -ero, -ura, de-er, re-er = adjustar, preparar, furnisser F, A to mount, to put up, D montieren, aufstellen, Sv montera, SPI montar, R монтировать. monument, -al, R памятникъ. *morar = hesitar, tardar, -ment, -t-ion, --ori, ---e. morder s, -id, -[]ur, -sade SPI, F mordre, A to bite, D beissen, Sv bita, R кусать. more(s), -al, --e, --ità, --ist, --isar, -izar, de--isat, in--; = customes, usu, F moeurs, D Sitte, Sv sed, R нравъ. morfie (med.), --man, -in(e), --ist. morir mort, -ent, --ar S(I), F mourir, P morrer, A die, Sv dö, D sterben, R умирать. moros, AF -e, D mürrisch, verdriesslich, S regañon, P grunhidor, I burbero, Sv knarrig, R угрюмый, ворчливый. morte (subst.) -i, -al, --ità, -al’a, -ar, -ator, -ard, in-al, ---ità, a-isar, ---tion, -ificar; IP F mort f. S muerte, A death, D Tod, Sv död, R смерть. mortier F = specie de cannon. mosaïc -a. mosc -o, -a, -al’a, -arde, SPI -a, F mouche, R муха, A fly, D Fliege, Sv fluga. moské Sv, F mosquée, A mosque, I moschea, D Moschee, (P)S mezquita, R мечеть. mosquite, -iere, para-e SPD, R мошка, комаръ, D Mücke, I zanzara, Sv moskit, mügga (var. moskito). moss -i, -os, -atr, -ut A, Sv mossa, D Moos, F mousse, I musco, SP musgo, R мохъ. most D SPI -o, A must, Sv vinmust, F moût, R морсъ, мустъ. mostard, IP -a, A mustard, S mostaza, D Mostrich, Senf, Sv senap, R горчица. mot perf. de mo-er. movett, F mouette, A mew, D Möwe, Sv (fisk)mås, S gaviota, P gaivota, mangas de velludo, I gabbiano, R чайка. mudde, A mud, Sv mudder, slam, modd, D Modd(er), Schlamm, F limon, bourbe, SIP limo, IS fango, R муть, илъ. muff ADSv, R муфта, F manchon, I manicotto, S manguito, P regalo. muïr, FSP mugir, I muggire, R мычать, A to bellow, D brüllen, Sv böla. mulatt, F mulâtre. mul, A -e, ISP -o, R мулъ, F mulet, Sv mulåsna, D Maultier. mult, -ità, -vez, -iplic, --ar, --and, --at-or, --at-ion, ---iv, I molto, P multo, S muy, mucho, A much, Sv mycket, R много, D viel, F beaucoup; -i(s) A many, Sv många, D viele, R многіе. munde, -al, -an, extra-an; SP -o, I mondo, F monde, A world, Sv värld, D Welt, R міръ, свѣтъ. munir, -tion, a-tion; FIP S municionar, proveer, A to suply, D versehen (mit), Sv förse, R снабжать. mur, -ala, -age, -ero, -ar, in-ar (R замуравить), FSv, ISP -o, A wall, D Mauer, R стѣна. murmurar SP(F), A to murmur, D murmeln, Sv mumla, sorla, I marmora, R бормотать, журчать. mus -iere, — volant Sv, R мышь, D Maus, A mouse, F souris, I sorcio, S ratón, P rato. musc, A musk, Sv mysk, R мускусъ, I muschio, D Moschus, S almizcle, P almiscar. muscul; muséo; musica -al, -ant, -ar. musket(e) -ero AD, SP mosquete, F mousquet, I moschetto, Sv musköt, R мушкетъ. mustache A(F), S mostacho, bigote, P bigode, I mustacchi, Sv mustacher, D Schnurrbart, R усы. mut, A mute, I muto, SP mudo, F muet, D(Sv) stum(m), R нѣмой. mutar, -tion, -bil; co-r, --tor; per-, trans-, = changear, alterar. mutilar SPI, F -er, A to mutilate, D verstümmeln, Sv stympa, R извѣчить. mutual = reciproc A, F mutuel, ISP mutuo, D gegenseitig, Sv ömsesidig, R взаимный. myrte; mysterie -os; mystic, -ica, -icism, -i-ficar. ---- N nadir; nafta; naftalin. naïv DSvAF, R наивный, SIP ingenuo. nan(o) I, S enano, P anão, F nain, A dwarf, D Zwerg, Sv dvärg, R карликъ. narcotic, -isar. narice I, S ventanas de la nariz, F narine, P narina, A nostril, R ноздря, D Nüster, Nasloch, Sv näsborr. nase, -al, -on, -at, -ut; D, I naso, A nose, R носъ, Sv näs, F nez, SP nariz. nascer re-ent-ie PI, S nacer, F naître, A to be born, D geboren werden, Sv födas, R родиться. nass, F nasse, IP nassa, S nasa, A eeltrap, D Reuse, Sv mjärde, R верша. nat- = nascentie; -iv, --itá, -al, -ion, --al, --itá. nat-ur, R природа, --al, ---isar, de--ar, in--al, super--al. *naufragie -ar ISP(F), D Schiffbruch, A wreck, Sv skeppsbrott, R (корабле)крушеніе. nausea -ar, -os, -ativ ASIP, F nausée, D Brechlust, Ekel, Sv illamående, äckel, R дурнота, рвота. *naut-, -ic, --a, --al, aero-. nave, -al, -ette, -igar, --tion ISP, SP navio, A ship, D Schiff, Fahrzeug, I bastimento, Sv skepp, fartyg, R корабль, судно. ne FR, S no, I non, A no, not, P não, D nein, nicht, Sv inte, nej, R не, нѣтъ, (neplu, never?). nébul -os, -ars, -ear L, D Nebel, S niebla, I nebbia, P nevoeiro, A fog, F brouillard, brume, Sv dimma, R туманъ. necess -itá, --r, -arium, IP(S) neces(s)ario, A necessary, F necessaire, D notwendig, Sv nödvändig, R необходимый. necos, A nothing, F rien, D nichts, I niente, nulla, SP nada, Sv ingenting, R ничево. necú, A nowhere, F nulle part, D nirgends, I in niun luogo, S en ningún lugar, P em nenhum lugar, Sv ingenstädes, R нигдѣ. negar, -tion, -tiv SPI, F nier, A to deny, D verneinen, in Abrede stellen, Sv neka, R отрицать. negliger -ent, --ie, -é FI, P negligenciar, A to neglect, D vernachlässigen, Sv försumma, S descuidar, R запускать, быть небрежнымъ. negociar SP, F negocier, A to negociate, I negoziare, D handeln, verhandeln, Sv negociera, R торговать, договариваться negro -a, -essa, -ello, -ito. nepote -ism =yun parent, filio del filio. neproquó, A no matter, F pas de quoi, I non per questo, S no hay de qué, D für nichts und wieder nichts, keine Ursache, R незачто, Sv ingen orsak. nequal, A of no sort, F nul, d’aucune espèce, D keinerlei, S ninguno, P nenhum, di nessuna sorta, Sv intet slags, R никакой. nequam, A by no means, F en nulle façon, D keineswegs, I in nessun modo, S de ningun modo, P de nenhum modo, Sv på intet vis, alls inte, R никакъ. nequande, A never, F jamais, D niemals, I mai, SP nunca, Sv aldrig, R никогда. nequant, A not at all, F du tout, D gar nicht, nicht im geringsten, S ni por pienso, I niente affatto, Sv ej det ringaste, R нисколько. nequel, A no, not any, F aucun, nul, D kein, I nessuno, niuno, S ningun, ni un, P nenhum, Sv ingen, R никоторый, ни одинъ. nequí, A nobody, F personne, D Niemand, S nadie, I nessuno, P ninguem, Sv ingen, icke någon, R никто. nequó = necós. nerv(e), -al, -os, --ita, -in, -ation, -ura, e-ar, e-ant, in-ation DSvR, A -e, SPI -o, F nerf. nest AD, Sv näst, R гнѣздо, F nid, IS nido, P ninho. nett, -itá, -ar, -agie, =clar, pur, precis, distinct; F net, I netto, S neto, A neat, clean, D sauber, reinlich, lauter, nett, P limpo, Sv snygg, R опрятный. netto (commerc) = póndere pur sin inbanage. neutre -al, --itá, --isar, ---ation, D Neutrum, R средній. nevo -(ess)a, F neveu, Sv nevö, brorson, D Neffe, A nephew, SP sobrino, I nipote, R племянникъ. ni - ni FRS, I ne -ne, P nem -nem, A neither -nor, D weder - noch, Sv varken -eller. niche AF, D(Sv) Nisch(e), SP nicho, I nicchia, R ниша. nigri, -itá, -ore, -esse, -atr, -ar, SP negro, I nero, F noir, A black, D schwarz, Sv svart, R черный. *nihil, -ism, -ist, a-ar, F néant. nikel (metall). nimb(e) =aureol F, ADSv Nimbus, ISP nimbo, D Strahlenkranz, R сіяніе, вѣнецъ. nitre -ic, -it, -os, -osulfat, -oglycerin, -genie AF, ISP nitro, DSv Salpeter, R селитра. nive, -al, -os, --itá, -ar, -ear, flocco de -, S nieve, IP neve, A snow, Sv snö, D Schnee, R снѣгъ. nivel(l), -ar, -ation, -ament, -ette, -ator SP, FD Niveau, Sv nivå, A level, I livella, R уровень. no! =ne! (menaciant). nobil (apartenent a distin’et familie) -ité, -itá, -itar, I nobile, AFS noble, P nobre, DSv adlig, R дворянскій, благородный. noble, -esse, in-ar, a-ar AFS, I generoso, P nobre, D edel, Sv ädel, R благородный. nocer, -iv, -ent; in-ent; in--ie, I nuocere, A to damage, to harm, F nuire, S dañar, P damnificar, D schaden, Sv skada, R вредить. nocte, -i, -al, -li, -on, per-ar, -ear, mi-, I notte, P noite, F nuit, A night, D Nacht, Sv natt, S noche, R ночь. nod, I nodo, S nudo, lazo, F noeud, P nó, D Knoten, A knot, Sv knut, knöl, R узелъ. noi I, A we, F nous, D wir, S nosotros, P nós, Sv vi R мы. nomad, -izar. nómine, -al, -ar, -at-ion, --iv, in-abil, S nombre, PI nome, F nom, AD Name, Sv namn, R имя. nonna = monaca. nor, F notre, A our, D unser, S nuestro, I nostro, P nosso, Sv vår, av oss, R нашъ. nord; norm, -al, -ar, -ativ. nos = casu obliqui de noi; SP F nous, I noi, ci, A us, D uns, Sv oss, R насъ. note, -ar, -a, -abil, -ificar, -ario, --atu, -icie. notion AF, S nocion, I nozione, P noção, D Begriff, Sv begrepp, R понятіе. notori, SIP -o, A notorious, D notorisch, offenbar, F notoirc, Sv notorisk, R завѣдомый. nov, -ità; -icio, --atu, P novo, R новый, I n(u)ovo, S nuevo, F neuf, A new, D neu, Sv ny. novelle -ist; novembre. nu SvR, A now; well then! F maintenant; eh bien! D jetzt; nun! I ora; or sí! S ahora; en pues! P agora; eia, então! Sv nu; nå! R теперь, ну! nu-nu, A now-now, F tantôt-tantôt, D bald-bald, S ye-ye, PI ora-ora, Sv än-än, R то-то. nuancie -ar, FD Nuance, Sv nyans, R нюансъ, A shade, D Schattierung, SP matiz, I sfumatura. nube -age, -os, -at, a-ar IS, P nuvem, F nuage, A cloud, D Wolke, Sv moln, sky, R облако, туча. nuc -al, ISP -a, F nuque, A neck, D Nacken, Genick, Sv nacke, R затылокъ, шея. nuce -ete (craca-nuces = nucicracator) I noce, D Nuss, A nut, F noix, S nuez, P noz, Sv nöt, R орѣхъ. nud, -ita, -ar, de-ar, --ation, I nudo, S desnudo, FP nu, A naked, D nackt, Sv naken, bar, R голый, нагой. null ADISP, 1) A no, F aucun, D kein, S ningun, P nenhumo, I nessuno, Sv ingen, intet, R никакой; 2) AFIP zero, S cero, D Null, Sv noll, R нуль, ноль, I nulla. númere -al, -ar, -ator, --tiv, --ion, -os, e-ar, SPI -o, A number, F nombre, D Zahl, Sv (an)tal, R число. *nuptia, -al, -ar, P nupcias, F noce, I nozze, giorno nuzziale, A wedding, D Hochzeit, Sv bröllop, R свадба (comp. maritagie). nutrir, -essa, -ment, -tion, -tura, -agie, -tiv, -tor SPI, F nourrir, A nourish, D ernahren, Sv nära, föda, R кормить. ---- O o, I o, S ó, ú, FP ou, A or, D oder, Sv eller, R или; o – o IS, A either – or, F ou – ou, D entweder – oder, P ou – ou, seja – seja, Sv antingen – eller, R или – или, либо – либо. oase. obedir, -ent-ie, des-ent; I obbedire, F obeir, S obedecer, A to obey, D gehorchen, Sv lyda, R повиноваться. object, -iv, --itá, --o, APD F objet, S objeto, I oggeto, obietto, D Gegenstand, Sv sak, föremål, objekt, R предметъ. objeter, -ion, --al F, A to object, P objectar, S objetar, I obiettare, D einwenden, Sv invända, R возражать. obligar, -t, -ion, --iv, --ori, -nt-ie; SI F -ger, A to oblige, P obrigar, D verpflichten, Sv förplikta, R обязывать. obliqui, -ità AFIP, S oblicuo, D schief, schräg, Sv sned, R косой. obliviar, I obliare, F oublier, SP olvidar, A to forget, D vergessen, Sv glömma, R забывать. obscen AFSPD, I osceno, D unzüchtig, Sv otuktig, R похабный. obscur FASP, IP oscuro, D dunkel, finster, Sv mörk, R темный. obseder ss -ion FL, A to besiege, to vex, D belästigen, Besitz ergreifen, S perseguir, importunar, I infastidire, importunar demasiadamente, Sv besvära, R навязываться. observar, -tion, --or, ---ia, -nt-ie SP, F -er, A to observe, I osservare, D beobachten, Sv iakttaga, R наблюдать. *obstacul SP, FA -cle, I ostacolo, D Hindernis, Sv förhinder, R препятствіе. obstinar -se, -t, --ion SP(F), A to be obstinate, I ostinarsi, D sich verbeissen, trotzen, Sv trotsa, stå fast vid, R упорствовать, упрямиться. obstructer, -ion, -iv, A to obstruct, F obstruer, SP obstruir, I ostruire, D versperren, verstopfen, Sv spärra, R преграждать, загромождать. obtener t S, F -ir, I ottenere, P obter, A to abtain, D erlangen, erreichen, Sv uppnå, R доставать. *obtus = desacut F(SPAI), D stumpf, Sv trubbig, slö, R тупой. o©casion, -al, -ar, pro –, per – FSPAI, D Gelegenheit, Anlass, Umstand, Sv tillfälle, omständighet, R случай, обстоятельство. occidenta, -al AFSIPD, D Abendland, Sv västerland, R западъ. oc©ult, -ar, -ation, -ism, -ist, -ard AFISP, D verborgen, geheim, Sv förborgat, hemlig, R тайный, скрытый. oc©upar, -tion. ocean, -ic, R океанъ. ocre FSP, A ochre, D Ocker, Sv ockra, R охра, I ocra. octant; octave; octobre. ocul, -al, -ari, -ar, -ettar, -ut, -on, -ard, -are, -ist, A eye, F oeil, D Auge, S ojo, I occhio, P olho, Sv öga, R око, глазъ. odiar, -osi SPI, F haïr, A to hate, D hassen, Sv hata, R ненавидѣть. odor, -ar, -ant, -osi, -abil, -ation, -ada PI, F odeur, A odour, S olor, D Duft, Geruch, Sv lukt, doft, R запахъ. o(f)fenser, -e, -iv, -ive F, SPI o(f)fender, D beleidigen, angreifen, Sv förolämpa, stöta, angripa, R оскорблять, нападать. o(f)fert, -a, -ar IP(S)D, A offer, F offre, D Anerbieten, Angebot, Sv tillbud, anbud, R предложеніе, посулъ. o(f)ficero A, Sv officer, R офицеръ, D Offizier, F officier, S oficial, P official, I ufficiale. o(f)ficie, -al, -os, -ario, IP officio, S oficio, AF office, D Amt, Sv ämbete, R должность, присутственное мѣсто. oleo, -ari, -atr, -osi, -ar, -eria, -ier, I olio, SP oleo, aceite, A oil, Sv olja, D Öl, F huile, R масло (жидкое). olive, -iero, -iera, -ari, -atr, -i AFDSv, IS -a, R оливка, P azeitona. ombre, -ar, -osi, -el F, I -a, SP sombra, A shadow, D Schatten, Sv skugga, R тѣнь. omisser, -ion, -iv F(I) omettre, SP omitir, A to omit, D unterlassen, weglassen, Sv underlåta, utelämna, R оставлять, выпускать, упускать. ómine, -os, -ar, ADSv omen, FA presage, ISP presagio, D Vorbedeutung, Sv förebud, R предзнаменованіе. omni -s, A all, evera, any, F tout, tous, D all(e), jeder, I ogni, tutto, SP todo, todos, Sv all, varje, R всѣ, всякій. omnicos, I ogni cosa, A all, Sv allt, D Alles, F tout, SP todo, R всё. on pron. F, A one, people, DSv man, S se, uno, I si, uno, P se, alguem, R выражается вторымъ лицомъ единственнаго или третьимъ множественнаго числа. onclo, F oncle, D Onkel, A uncle, SP tio, I zio, Sv farbror, R дядя. opal -esc, --entie (petre preciosi); ópera, -eta. operar, -tion, --iv, --or, ---ia; co- SPI, F -er, D wirken, handeln, operieren, Sv verka, handla, operera, R оперировать, дѣйствовать. opiner -ion F, SPI -ar, F être d’avis, A to be of opinion, S(P) pensar, cre(e)r, D meinen, Sv mena, tänka, R полагать (мнѣніе). opio -at, -ofumant; = opium. *-ent vid. opposir. o(p)portun -ità, in- FAISPD, D günstig, gelegen, passend, Sv lämplig, R удобный, благопріятный. o(p)posir -t, --ion, --iv, --or (vid. opponer) F opposer, A to oppose, S(SvD) oponer, I opporre, P oppôr, D entgegensetzen, Sv motsätta, R противоставлять. o(p)presser, -ion, -iv, -e, -or, A to oppress, F(I) opprimer, SP opprimir, D unterdrücken, Sv undertrycka, R угнетать. *optic --a, --o, --ian, --al, -ometre; optimism, -ist. orange, -iero, -iera, -eria, -in, -i, -eat (color de orange) FDA, I arancia, S naranja, P laranja, D Apfelsine, Sv® apelsin. orator, --ic, --io, -ion AR(I), SP orador, D Redner, Sv talare. orbite (AFSPIR), D Planetenbahn, Sv planetbana. órdine, -ar, -ation, des-, -ari (syn regulation) I, S orden, P ordem, F ordre, règle, A order, D Ordnung, Sv ordning, R порядокъ. órden DSRSv (organisation religiosi, signe militari). ordonar, -antie = comandar, ordinar; D befehlen, Sv befalla, R приказывать. orel’e, -ari, -ist, -ier, F oreille, P orelha, S oreja, I orecchio, D Ohr, A ear, Sv öra, R ухо. orfan, I orfano, A orphan, P orpham, F orphelin, S huérfano, D Waise, Sv föräldralöst barn, R сирота. organ, -ic, -isar, --tion, --tor, --atori, -ism; 1) AEDSPISvR; 2) = instrumente musical in eclesia; -ist; ASPIR F orgue, DSv Orgel. orgul’e, -os, -ardo, P orgulho, S orgullo, I orgoglio, F orgueil, A pride, D Hochmut, Sv högmod, högfärd, R высокомѣріе, спесь. orgie -ast, --ic; oriente, -al, --ist, -ar, -ation. origine, -al, --e, --itá, -ar, -ari FI(A), S origen, P origem, D Ursprung, Herkunft, Sv härkomst, R происхожденіе, начало. ornar, -ment, --ic, --al, --ar SPI, F orner, A to adorn, D schmücken, zieren, Sv smycka, pryda, R украшать. ort(h)ografie, -ic; oscillar, -tion. osse -in, -osi, -ificar, -ut, -ament, -arium, -atur, IP osso, F os, S hueso, D Knochen, Bein, Sv ben, A bone, R кость. ost, D Ost(en), Sv ost, öster, R остъвостокъ, FI est, SP este, levante, oriente. ostentar, -tion, -tiv, -tori; SPI F montrer avec ostentation, D brüsten, zur Schau stellen, unterstreichen, A to boast, Sv utställa, brösta sig med, understryka, R хвастатьсяпоказывать, подчеркивать. ostre, SP ostra, Sv ostron, A oyster, D Auster, I ostrica, R устрица, F huître. otie (var. ocie) -os, --itá, S ocio, I ozio, F loisir (oiseux, oisif), A leisure, D Musse, Sv ledighet, fritid, R досугъ. ovation. ov -in, -al, -arium, des-ar, -ipar, — piscin, P ovo, I ovo, F oeuf, S huevo, A egg, Sv ägg, D Ei, R яйцо. overtur (mus). ovre, -ero, -eria, -ar, -agie, -ada, -os, -al’a, F oeuvre, SP obra, I opera, lavoro, A work, D Werk, Sv verk, R дѣло, работа, мастерство, сочиненіе. oxal, F oseille, A sorrel, D Sauerampfer, I acetosella, S acedera, P acedas, labaça, Sv ängsyra, R щавель. *oxyd, -ar, -ation, -ul (chem.), D Säure, Sv syra, R кислота. oxygen AFP, S oxígeno, I ossigeno, D Sauerstoff, Sv syre, R кислородъ. ozon, -ic, -os, -ifer, -isar. ---- P pacc, -ar, -age (comp. bag-age), F balle, paquet, A pack, bundle, D Pack(en), Bündel, S paqueta, fardo, I pacchetto, P pacote, Sv packe, bunt, R пакетъ, тюкъ, кипа, пачка, связка. pace, -os, -ic, -ibil, -ific, --ar; I SP paz, F paix, A peace, D Friede, Sv fred, R миръ, спокойствіе. pachá. pact, -ar A(FSP), I patto, D Vertrag, Sv paktum, fördrag, R договоръ. padelle, I -a, F poêle (ustensile de cuisine), A frying pan, D Pfanne, Tiegel, Sv panna, gryta, S sartén, P frigideira, R сковорода. pagan, -o, -ism ASI®, P pagão, F païen, D Heide (heidnisch), Sv hedning, R язычникъ. pagio (var. page), I paggio, ADFSv page, S paje, P pagem, R пажъ. págine, -al, -ar, -ation, ISP -a, AF page, D Seite, Sv sida, R страница. pais (contrari a cité) -an, -age, --ist (comp. land e campan’e) S F pays, campagne, P paiz, I paese, regione, A country, DSv Land, R деревня, край, область. pal, in-ar F(AISPR), F poteau, Sv påle, psot, D Pfahl, Pfosten, A pole, pile, post, I stipite, P estaca, poste, R колъ, столбъ, свая. paladino = cavaliero, A knight, D Ritter, Sv riddare, R рыцарь. palace -atr AF, SP -cio, D palast, I palazzo, Sv palats, R дворецъ. pálate, -al A, IP -o, S palader, F palais, D Gaumen, Sv gom, R нёбо. pal’e, -i, -os, -atr, -ar, -agie, -ero, -iere, F paille, P palha, I paglia, S paja, A straw, D Stroh, Sv halm, R солома. paletó S, FDAP paletot, Sv paletå, R пальто, A overcoat, D Überzeiher, I soprabito. paliss, -agie, -ar, -ad, in--ar, F (syn. de pal). palme -iero. paller -ore, -id, -iditá, F pâlir, A to pale, I impallidire, S palidecer, P empallidecer, D erbleichen, Sv blekna, R блѣднѣть. palliar (med.) -ativ, -ation IP, S paliar, F pallier, A to palliate, D oberflächlich heilen, lindern, Sv lindra, R давать временное облегченіе. *palpar (syn. tastar) SPI, A to palp, F -er, D befühlen, Sv känna på, R щупать. palpebre -ar, IP -a, S párpado, F paupière, D Augenlied, A eyelid, Sv ögonlock, R вѣко. palpitar SPI, F -er, A -at, D zucken, pochen, klopfen (Herz), Sv klappa, R бить(ся), стучать (о сердцѣ). pan, -iere, -ade, -ificar, --tor S, I pane, P pão, F pain, D Brot, A bread, Sv bröd, R хлѣбъ. (-pand) vid. expander, repander. panic, -a, -al. panne = desórdine in li motore de automobile. panse, -iere F, I pancia, S panza, P pança, D Wanst, A belly, paunch, Sv buk, mage, R брюхо. pantalon FSPIR, D Hose, A trousers, pantaloon, Sv byxor, R штаны. panter un specie de tigre; pantufle, -ono, -ar, R туфля. pápa, -al, --itá, -ist, -ism, -essa, -abil, chef de ecclesia catolic. papá = patre (in lingue familial). papagaye S(P), I pappagallo, R попугай, D Papagei, Sv papegoja, A parrot, F perroquet. papavre L(I), F pavot, A poppy, D Mohn, Sv vallmo, R макъ, S adormidera, P dormideira. papere, -age, -al’a, -ist, -eria, -ero, -ache, --iere, A paper, DF Papier, Sv papper, SP papel, I carta, R бумага. papilion (F), I farfalla, A butterfly, D Schmetterling, SP mariposa, Sv fjäril, R бабочка. papille -ari FAIPS, D Wärzchen, R чувственный сосочекъ. pápul -os, (med.) -par finale scientific = generant, parturant, nascentant; vivi-, ovi-; par(i) = egal, -itá, in-, al pari, com-ar, ---tiv, se-ar, --abil; -e, A pair, F paire, couple, D Paar, I paro, SPSv par, R пара. para-, 1) = defense contra; -sol, -pluvie, -vent, 2) (in sciential grec paroles) = apu, preter. parabol, -ic, -oid. parade (vid. parar) festa militari, -ar. paradise AFDISv, SP paraiso, R рай. paradox, -al, -ie, -itá; paralyse, -ar, -ic, (t-ic). parar = preparar (defender), -at, -ada, pre-, re-. parasit, -ic, -al, -ar; parc. parcelle FDPA, S particula, I particella, Sv jordlott, tomt, R участокъ земли. pardon, -ar, -abil, in-abil FA, S perdón, I perdono, P perdão, D Verzeihung, Sv förlåtelse, R прощеніе. parent, a-ar, -age, -itá, -ité, -al, -al’a FIP, S pariente, A relation, D Verwandter, Sv släkting, R родственникъ. parentese. -par-er = a(p)parer, --entie, trans-, --ent, ---ie (R прозрачный). parfum, -ar, -ero, -eria FD, ASP perfume, I profumo, D Wohlgeruch, Sv parfym, vällukt, R духи, благовоніе. parí, -ar FR, A wager, bet, D Wette, Sv vad, S apuesta, P aposta, I scommessa. pária (caste indic). parlar, -a, -ator, --ia, -uore, -ament, --ar, --ero, --ari, -erie, -agie (IF), A to speak, D sprechen, reden, S hablar, P fallar; Sv tala, R говорить. paroco (var. paroko) -ia, --al, --an, IS párroco, P parocho, D Pfarrer, A parson, F curé, Sv kyrkoherde, R приходскій священникъ. parodie, -ar, -ist, -ic. parol -ar IF, S palabra, P palavra, A word, D Wort, Sv ord, R слово. parquete (var. parkete) -age, -ar, -ament, -erie, -eria. F DSv Parkett (Tafel), R паркетъ, A french floor, S entarimado, I pavimento. parte SIP, FA part, D Teil, Sv del, R часть. *particip- -ar, -ant, -ation = prender parte. partícul, -ari, --ism, --ist, --itá = micri parte. partir, -e, -ie, --al, in---, -tion, -tiv, -tor, -tura, re-e = separar, divider SP, I spartire, F partager, A to part, D Teilen, Sv dela, R дѣлить на части. partisan, SP partidario. partner compan’on in lude ADR, F partenaire. Pasca, -al, Sv påsk, R пасха, I Pasqua, S Pascua, P Paschoa, F Pâque, D Ostern, A Easter. pasment -ero, -eria, -erie, -ar, F passement, D Posament, Borte, S(I) pas(s)amano, P passamanes, R позументъ, обивка, гладунъ, Sv snörmakerivara. pasport -ist, DS Pass; pasquill. passar -agie, -agero, -agiari, -ant, -at, -ábil, tra-or P(I), S pasar, F passer, A to pass, to go over, D vorbei- durchgehen, durchschreiten, durchreisen, vergehen, passieren, Sv passera, genomresa, R проходить, проѣзжать. passate (vent.) passion -ar, -al, -at FAIDSv, S pasión, P paixão, D Leidenschaft, Sv lidelse, R страсть. Passione = sufrientie de Cristo, R страсти господни. passiv, --itá. passu, -ar, mis-ar, IP passo, S paso, F pas, A step, D Schritt, Sv steg, gång, R шагъ; mis-ar, F trébucher, S tropezar, P ropeçar, I inciampare, A to stumble, D stolpern, fehltreten, R оступиться, сротыкаться, Sv stiga miste, snava. pasta in-ar ISPDRSv, A paste, dough, F pâte, D Teig, Kleister, Sv deg, R тѣсто. pastille, -ero, -eria FADSIP(Sv), R пастила. pastel crayon de colore; (picture in pastel). paster, -or, --al, --atu, -ero, -ura, --age, --agie, S(P) pastar, pa(s)cer, I pascolare, pascere, A to pasture, F paître, R пасти, D weiden, Sv beta. pastete D, F paté, A pic, pasty, SP pastel, Sv pastej, R паштетъ, I pasticcio. patente, -ar, -at; paternostre. patient (adj.) -ie, --os FA(ISP), D geduldig, Sv tålig, R терпѣливый. pátina cerdi covritura de antiqui cupre. *pat(h)ologo, -ie, -ic. patre, -astre, -ia, -iot, -in (paternal), IS padre, F père, A father, D Vater, Sv fa(de)r, P pae, R отецъ. patriarc (var. -k) -al, -atu; patricio -atu. *patrimonie, -al. patron, -age, -agie, -al, -atu; patrul’e, -ar, I pattuglia. patte F, SP pata, A pan, D Tatze, Pfote, I zampa, Sv tass, ram, R лапа. pausa, -ar. pavar, -a, -ament, -agie, -age, -atura, -uore, -ero, -erie, F paver, A to pave, D Pflastern, Sv stenlägga, SP empedrar, I lastricare. pavian = un simio. pavilion (levi construction). pavon -a, -essa, -eria S, I pa(v)one, P pavão, F paon, D Pfau, A peacock, Sv påfågel, R пава, павлинъ. payar, -da, -tor, --ia, F payer, A to pay, SIP pagar, D zahlen, Sv betala, R платить. peccar, -a, -at, --or, -one, -ard PI, S pecar, F pécher, A to sin, to mistake, D fehlen, sündigen, Sv fela, synda, R грѣшить. *pecunie, -ari, A money, F argent, monnaie, I moneta, D Geld, S dinero, P dinheiro, Sv pengar, R деньги. pech, -ar, -osi, -atr, -blende D, SP pez, I pece, A pitch, F poix, Sv beck, R смола, варъ. péctor, -al, ex-ar L, I petto, P peito, S pecho, F poitrine, A breast, D Brust, Sv bröst, R грудь. pedagogo, -ic, -ica; pedant, -ic, -erie, -ism. pede, -al, --e, --ar, --ero, -on, -estal, F pied, I piede, S pié, P pé, A foot, D Fuss, Sv fot, R нога. pedícul, -ari, -ut, -at, L pidocchio, S piojo, P piolho, F pon, A louse, D Laus, Sv lus, R вошь. pelerine FAD®Sv, I pellegrina, S esclavina, P romeira. pelican. peliss, -ero, -eria, -age, -erie FA, S pelliza, piel, I pelliccia, P pelliça, pelle, D Pelz, Fell, F fourrure, A fur, Sv päls, skinn, R мѣхъ, шуба. pelle, de-ar, *-icul IP, S piel, F peau, A skin, hide, D Haut, Sv hud, skinn, R кожа, шкура. pelmel FAD = confusmen mixtet; peloton F. pena, -ar, -os ISP, F peine, A pain, trouble, D Mühe (Pein), Sv möda, R трудъ, стараніе. pender s, -entie, a-er, a-ice, sus-er, -iv, --ion, de-, --enti-e; IP, F pendre, A to hang, to suspend, D hangen, hängen, S colgar, P pendurar, Sv hänga, R висѣть, повѣсить. péndul, -ar, --ation F, SP pendulo, I pendolo, DSv Pendel, A pendulum, R маятникъ. penetrar, -nt, -bil SPI(F), A to penetrate, to pierce, D durchdringen, eindringen, Sv intränga, genomtränga, R проникать. peniter, -ent, --ie, ---al, ---ari, ----ia, I pentirsi, F expier, SP expiar, A to expiate, D büssen, Sv försona, plikta, R каяться, искупать. pennio, A penny, D Pfennig; pens- perf. de pender. pensar, -, -da, -tor, -tion, -tiv SPI, F penser, A to think, D denken, Sv tänka, R думать. pension, -ari, -ero, (-atu) FDSIASv, A board, R пенсія (пансіонъ). pentecost, -al AISP, Sv pingst, D Pfingsten, A White Sunday, R троица. per prep. indica li passagie, moventie, direction, cause, maniere, medie etc, LID, A through by, on, at, about, over, F par SP por, D durch, von über, mittels, je, Sv genom, av, över, medels, R по, чрезъ, посредством. per- = tra-, trans-, per-, til fine. percepter, -íbil, -ion, -iv, A to perceive, F percevoir, I percepire, S percibir, P perceber, D auffassen, wahrnehmen, Sv märka, iakttaga, R воспринимать. perch A, F perche, ISP perca, D Barsch, Sv abborre, R окунь. percusser, -ion, -iv (med.) perdir v. a. SP(I) perder(e), F perdre, A to lose, D verlieren, verderben, Sv förlora, R терять, губить. perdriz, F perdrix, SP perdiz, A partrige, I pernice, D Rebhuhn, Sv rapphöna, R куропатка. peregrino, -a, -ar, -atin, -agie SP, I pellegrino, ASv pilgrim, F pélerin, D Pilger, R странникъ. perfect p, -er, -ion, --ar ASDSv, I perfetto, P perfeito, F parfait, D vollkommen, vollständig (Perfectum), Sv fullkomlig, fullständig, R совершенный. perfid, -ie, -esse, -itá FSPID, A perfidious, DSv arglistig, R вѣроломный. pergamene, I -a, S pergamino, P pergaminho, DRSv Pergament, A parchment, F parchemin. *perifer(i), -ie, -ic, R наружный, внѣшній; periode perir FI, SP perecer, A to perish, D umkommen, untergehn, Sv omkomma, förgås, R гибнуть. perjurie, -ios, -ar, ISP -io, A perjury, F parjure, D Meineid, Sv mened, R клятвопреступленіе. perle, R жемчугъ. perlematre, D Perlmutter, R перламутра, Sv pärlemo®, I madre-perla, P madreperola, SP nacar, AF nacre. *permaner, -ent, --ie = rester constant, R постоянствовать. permisser -, -ion, -iv, -ibil, in--, A to permit, to allow, F permettre, S(P) permit(t)ir, I permettere, D erlauben, Sv tillåta, R позволять. perpendicul, -ari, --itá, D Lot, R перпендикуляръ, отвѣсъ. perpétue, -al, -ar, -itá, D unaufhörlich, fortwährend, Sv oupphörlig, fortsatt, R безпрестанный. perplex = consternat FDP, A perplexed, S perplejo, I perplesso, D bestürzt, verblüfft, Sv bestört, förbluffad, R оторопѣлый, ошеломленный. persecuter, -ion, -iv, -or, -ero F(A), SP perseguir, I perseguitare, D verfolgen, Sv förfölja, R преслѣдовать. perseverar, -ant, --ie SPI(F), A to persevere, D beharren, Sv stå fast, framhärda, R постоянствовать. persic, -iero, -iera, R персикъ, I persica, perca, Sv persika, D Pfirsich, A peach, F pêche (fruit), P pecego, S albérchigo. persister, -ent, --ie (syn. perseverar) I, SP -ir, A to persist, D verharren, bestehen auf, Sv påstå, stå fast vid, R упорствовать, оставаться при. person, -al, --itá, in-al, -ificar, R лицо, личность; perspective, -ic. persuader s -ion, -iv FI, SP -ir, A – D überreden, Sv övertala, R уговаривать, увѣрять. pertiner, -ent, --ie (FASPI), D zugehören, passen, Sv tilhöra, passa, skicka sig, R относиться, принадлежать, приличествовать. pertú = in omni loc, F partout, I da per tutto, S por todas partes, P em toda a parte, a everywhere, D überall, Sv överallt, R вездѣ, всюду. peruc, P peruca, Sv peruk, F perruque, D Perücke, I parrucca, S peluca, R рарикъ, A wig, periwig. pervers, -itá, R развращенный, D entartet, Sv urartat. pesar SPI(F), A to weigh, to be heavy, D wiegen, lasten, Sv väga, tynga, R вѣсить. pessimism, -ist; peste, -os, -ilentie, R чума. petarde. petir, -tion, --ar, SP pedir, F prier, demander, I chiedere, A to beg, D bitten, Sv bedja, R просить. petre, -os, -in, -ic, -ificar, -olie, -al’a, -ero, -iera, I pietre, P pedra, S piedra, F pierre, A stone, Sv sten, D Stein, R камень. petrosel L, D Petersilie, F persil, Sv persilja, S perejil, A parsley, I prezzemolo, P salsa, R петрушка. pezze, -age, dis-ar; I FA piece, P peça, S pedazo, D Stück, Sv stycke, R кусокъ, ломотъ, штука. piano, -ino, -ist; (instrumente musical). pic, -a, -ar, -ator, -atura F, SP -o, I -co(ne), A pick, peak, P picareta, F pioche, pointe, D Pickel, Spitzhacke, Steche, Spitze, Sv spets(hacka), R кирка, остріе, вершина (горы). picter, -iv, -or, --esc, -ion, -ura, --al, --agie, -ero, -eria, F peindre, A to paint, to picture, SP pintar, I pingere, D malen, Sv måla, R писать (картину), красить. píe, -tá, --ist, --ism, --astro, -os, --itá F, ISP pio, A pious, F pieux, D fromm, Sv from, R благочестивый, богомольный. pig, P pega, FA pie, A magpie, S picaza, I pica, gazza, D Elster, Sv skata, R сорока. pigment, -ar, -at, -os. pigri(i), -itá, -esse, -ear, I pigro, F paresseux, S perezoso, A idle, lazy, D faul, träge, P preguiçoso, Sv lat, trög, R лѣнивый. pilar SP, A pillar, F pilier, I pilastro, D Pfeiler, Sv pelare, R столбъ. pill’ar, -age, -ator, -ard, -ero S, F piller, P pilhar, A to pillage, to plunder, D plündern, Sv plundra, I sacheggiare, spogliare, R (раз)грабить. pillul, -ero (FP), I pillola, D Pille, A pill, S pildora, Sv piller, R пилюля. pilot, -ar, -agie, -ie, -ica AFISPD, D Lotse, Sv lots, R лоцманъ, штурманъ. pin, -astre, -iera F, A pine, SI pino, P pinheiro, D Kiefer, Föhre, Sv tall, fur(a), R сосна. pince, -ette, -ear F F(tenailles), S pinzas, P pinça, tenaz, A pincers, tongs, D Zange, Sv tång, R щипцы, I tanaglia, pinz-a, -etta. pinguin. pinne = svimuore, I pinna, aletta, A fin, Sv fena, D Flosse, F nageoire, S aleta, P barbatana, R плявникъ. pinsel, -ar D, Sv pensel, PS pincel, A pencil, F pinceau, I penello, R кисточка. pionero. pip FA -e, SISv -a, D Pfeife, P cachimbo, R трубка. pipiar, A to peep, D piepen, zirpen, Sv pipa, SP piar, F piauler, I pigolare, grisolare, R пищать, чирикать. pipre, -ar, -iere, -ade, -iero, -iera L A pepper, D Pfeffer, Sv peppar, F poivre, I pepe, S pimienta, P pimenta. pir, -iero, -iera, -ada, -age, A pear, ISP pera, F poire, D Birne, Sv päron, R груша. pirat, -erie, -ie, -esc = corsar, R разбойникъ (морской). pis, F pois, E pea, I pisello, D Erbse, Sv ärta, S guisante, P hervilha. pisc -ar, -at, --or, --ero, --ia, -iera, -ada; croc ad piscar, croc-ar, I pesce, S pez, pescado, P peixe, A fish, Sv fisk, D Fisch, F poisson, R рыба. pissar vid. urinar. pistar, -uore, -el L I pestare, F piler, P pilar, A to pound, D stampfen, zerstossen, Sv stöta, stampa sönder, S machacar, R толочь. pistach -iere FS, A(I) pista©chio, DSv Pistacie, R фисташка. pistol, -ete ADSv, SIP -a, FR pistolet; piston. pivot FA, D Angel, Zapfen, Sv tapp, stift, gångjärn, I perno, cardine, S eje, quicio, P eixo, gonzo, R шпиль, веретено, цапфа, крюкъ. placat, DRSv Plakat, AF placard, S cartel, I affisso, P aviso. placenta, -al, -ari (med.). placer, com-, --entie, des-, mis- S, F plaire, I piacere, P aprazer, A to please, D gefallen, Sv behaga, R нравиться. placid FASIP, D sanft, ruhig, still, Sv lugn, mild, R тихій, спокойный. plafon, F plafond, A ceiling, D Decke, Lage (Zimmer-), S cielo raso, I soffitto, P tecto, Sv tak, R потолокъ. plage F, I piaggia, S plaga, P plaga, praia, R пляжъ, взморье, DSv Strand, A shore. plagiar, -at, --or, -ari. plan, -ar, -ear FASPDRSv, I piano, D Fläche, Sv yta, R плоскость. planete, -al, -ari. plante, -ar, -agie, -age, -ation, -ator, trans-ar, in-ar, de-ar FA, SvSP planta, I pianta, D Pflanze, R растеніе. plastic, -ica, --itá. plastre, A plaster, Sv plåster, R пластырь, D Pflaster, F emplâtre, SP emplasto, I impiastro. plat adj. F, DSv platt, A flat, SP plano, raso, I piatto, R плоскій. platil, I piattello, A plate, S plato, P prato, F assiette, D Teller, Sv talrik, R тарелка. plazza, I piazza, luogo, FA place, S puesto, logar, plaza, P logar, praça, D Platz, Stelle, Sv plats, rum, R мѣсто, площадь. plebeyo, -an, -ic. plecter L, D flechten, Sv fläta, R плести, A to pla(i)t, S trenzar, I trecciare, P entrançar. plen, -itá, -ar, -ari, -um, -ipotentie, --ar, --ari; SP I pieno, F plein, ASv full, D voll, S lleno, P cheio, R полный. plendir F (se) plaindre, I piangere, lagnarsi, A to complain, SP lamentarse, D klagen, beklagen, Sv klaga, R жаловаться, сѣтовать. ples, A please, F s’il vous plait, D bitte, gefälligst, Sv var så god, S sirvase V…, R пожалуйста, in Occ. es usat por expresser li imperative p. e. ples scrir, ples venir. plesur, A pleasure, F plaisir, S placer, gusto, I piacere, gioia, P prazer, favor, D Vergnügen, Sv nöje, R удовольствіе. plica, -ar, com-ar, --ation, ex-ar, S pliegue, I piega, F pli, P prega, A fold, D Falte, Sv veck. plombe -ar; 1) plumb in li dentes, 2) plumb de doane. plongear, -ada, -on, -ero, F plonger, A to plunge, S sumergir se), I immerger(si), P mergulhar, D tauchen, Sv dyka, R нырять, погружать. plorar -, -ada, im-ar, de-ar, --abil L F pleurer, S llorar, P prantear, chorar, I piangere, A to weep, to cry, D weinen, Sv gråta, R плакать. plu in Occ. es usat por expresser li comparative, F plus, I più, oltre, A more, D mehr, S más, P mais, Sv mera, R болѣе; plu — plu, F plus — plus, A the (more) — the (more, SP quanto — tanto, D je — desto, Sv ju — desto, I più — più, R чѣмъ — тѣмъ. plug, -ar, -ator, -er, R плугъ, A plough, D Pflug, Sv plog, F charrue, P charrua, SP arado, I aratro. pluch, F peluche, D Plüsch, A plush, Sv plysch, I peluzzo, R плюшъ, P pelucia, S felpa, velludo. plum, -age, -al’a, -os, -at (FSP), I piuma, A feather, pen, D Feder, Sv fjäder, penna, plym, R перо. plumbe (metallo), F plomb, I piombo, S plomo, D Blei, A lead, Sv bly, P chumbo, R свинецъ. pluri, -al, -itá, --ité, F plusieurs, A several, D mehrere, I più molti, S algunos, varios, P muitos, Sv flere, många, R нѣсколько. plus (math) = +. pluvia, -ar, -os, para- L, F pluie, S lluvia, I pioggia, P chuva, A rain, D Regen, Sv regn, R дождъ. poc, un -, -a-, IS poco, P pouco, F peu, A little, few, D wenig, Sv litet, få, R мало. poesie; poet, -ic, -ica, -isar, -astro, -essa, -ie (= poesie). póinter A, F chien d’arrêt, D Vorsteher(hund), I cane di posta, Sv fågelhund, R лягавая понтеръ, P cão de mostra, S perro de muestra. pol, -ari, --itá, --isar, ---at-ion, ----or, inter-ar, --ation, R полюсъ. polemic, -ica, -isar. policie, -ist, -ero, SP policia, IR polizia, FA police, D Polizei, Sv polis. polir, -t, --ura, --esse, ín-t FP, SI pulir(e), A to polish, D polieren, schleifen, glätten, Sv polera, R полировать, шлифовать. polis SvR, FD police, A policy (assurance), S póliza, I polizza, P apolice. politic, --a, --al, --astro, -isar. pollic, -al, I pollice, F pouce, S pulgar, P dedo pollegar, A thumb, D Daumen, Sv tumme, R большой палецъ. *pollen ADFP(IS) = polve de flores. polve, -ar, -os, -in, -i, S polvo, I polvere, R пыль, P pó, F poussière, A dust, D Staub, Sv damm, stoft. pom, -iero, -iera, IP pomo, F pomme, A apple, A Apfel, Sv äpple, S manzana, P maçã, I mela. pomade; pomp, -os. pondere, -ar, -ation, -agie, -ament, -ator, -os, -ant, -abil, in-abil, ---ie, F poids, A weight, D Gewicht, S pesantez, IP peso, Sv vikt, tynd, R вѣсъ, (-ar IP, F pondérer, A to poise, ponder, D (ab)wägen, S pesar, nivelar, Sv väga, R взвѣшивать.) ponte, -al, -un IP, F pont, S puente, A bridge, D Brücke, Sv bro, brygga, R мостъ. pontific, -atu; ponton. pople, A poplar, F peuplier, D Pappel, I pioppo, Sv poppel, R тополь, SP álamo. pópul, -ache, -ari, --tá, --isar, ---ation, -os, -ar, -ation I popolo, F peuple, S pueblo, P povo, A people, nation, D Volk, Sv folk, R народъ. por, F pour, SP para, por, I per (favore), A for, Sv för, åt, D für, R для, за. porque (conj.), F pour que, afin que, A in order to, D um, damit, SP para que, I affinchè, Sv för att, på det att, R (для того) чтобы. -ine, I porcello, F cochon de lait, D Ferkel, R поросенокъ, A young pig, S lechon, P porquinho, Sv gris = svinello (vid. svin). porcelane, -i, -in, -atr, -eria, Sv porslin, R фарфоръ. pore, -os, --itá. port(o), — franc FAR IP -o, S puerto, D Hafen, Sv hamn, A harbour, R гавань. porta- Prefixe significant alquicos portant o tenent: -crayon, -folie, -moné, -manto, -plat, -plum. porta, -ero, supra-, -ale, -iere IP, F porte, S puerta, A door, D Thor, Thür, Pforte, Sv dörr, R дверь, калитка, ворота. portar, -uore, -ator, -abil, -ativ; de-ar, a-ar, ex-ar, in-ar, trans-ar, col-ar, I -e, F porter, S llevar, traer, P levar trazer, D tragen, Sv bära, A to bear, to carry, to wear, R нести, носить. porte, -age, -agero SP, F port (charge), A postage, carriage, burden, D Fracht, Porto, I portata, porto, portamento, Sv frakt, porto, R плата за провозъ. portion, pro-, --al, ---itá. portret, -ar, -ist R FDA portrait, Sv porträtt, SP retzrato, I retratto. pos, F après, A after, beyond, D nach, nachher, S después de, I dopo, appresso, P depois de, após, Sv efter, R послѣ. posa, -ar, -ero, in-ar, --ant IRFDA. posir, -e, -ition, -itiv, ap-ition, com-ition, --or, de-, --itoria, dis-, ex-, in-, op-, pro-, re-, su-, trans-, pre-tion, F poser, mettre, A to place, to set, to put, I posare, porre, S poner, P pôr, collocar, D setzen, stellen, legen, Sv ställa, sätta, lägga, R ставить, класть. posseder (ss), -ion, -iv, -or, de- FI, A to possess, S poseer, P possuir, D besitzen, Sv besitta, äga, R владѣть, имѣть. post- (in scientic paroles) = pos (-position, -scrit, -feste, -hum). posta SIP, F -e, DASv Post, R почта; postilion. posto, -ar IP, F -e m. ASvR post, S puesto, D Posten. postular, -t, --iv, --ion, -nt SP, F -er, demander, exiger, A to postulate, to ask, D fordern, I rechiedere, Sv fordra, R требовать. potasse F, AIP potassa, D Pottasche, Sv pottaska, A potash, R поташъ. potate, A potato, SI patata, P batata, Sv potatis, DR Kartoffel, F pomme de terre. potent, -ie, --al, -at, omni-, in- SI, F puissant, A powerful, mighty, D mächtig, P poderoso, Sv mäktig, väldig, R могучій. pott, -ero, -eria, -age, -agie D, AF pot, P pote, D Topf, S puchero, olla, I pentola, pignatta, Sv kruka, gryta, R горшокъ. povri, -itá, -esse, F pauvre, I povero SP pobre, A poor, D arm, dürftig, Sv fattig, stackars, R бѣдный. poy, I poi, F puis, P depois, S después, A then, next, D ferner, alsdann, Sv framdeles, då, därefter, sedan, R затѣмъ, далѣе. practic, -a, -al, -ar, -ant, -o. pram, AF prame, I prama, D Prahm, Fähre, Sv färja, S barco chato, P barca, R паромъ, плашкоуть. pre-, A before, ahead, beforehand, F (en) avant, d’avance, par anticipation, D vorher-, voraus-, früher, vor-, I avanti, innanzi, SP antes, ante, antecipadamente, Sv framför, förut, i förväg, T впередъ, пред-, (predir, predisposition, prehistorie, prejudicie, preludie, prematur). precie, -os, -ar, a-ar, des-ar, S precio, I prezzo, P preço, A price, D Preis, F prix, Sv pris, R цѣна. precipitar v. a. SPI(F), A to precipitate, D stürzen, Sv störta, R низвергать. -ie, SP -picio, AF -pice, D Abgrund, Sv afgrund, R пропасть. precipue, A specially, F particulièrement, SP(I) partic(u)larmente, D besonders, Sv särskilt, i synnerhet, R особенно. precis-er, -, -ion, -itá, -iv syn. determinar, R точно устанавливать. predicar SI, Sv predika, D predigen, P prégar, F prêcher, A to preach, R проповѣдивать. preferer, -entie F, SPI preferir, A to preferer, D vorziehen, Sv föredraga, R предпочитать. pregar -, -tor, --ia I, SP orar, A to pray, F prier (dieu), D beten, Sv bedja, R молиться. preliminari, -ie; premisse, -er. premie, -ar SV, IP -o, D Prämie, A premium, R премія, F prime, S prima. prender s, -se, -ion; a-er, com-er, de-er, sur-er SIP, F prendre, A to take, D nehmen, SP tomar, Sv taga, R брать. preparar, -t, --tion, --iv, ---e SIP (FADSvR), R приготовлять. preposition, R предлогъ; prerogative. presc, F presque, A almost, nearly, D beinahe, fast, IP quasi, S casi, Sv nästan, R почти, чуть. present, -ar R представлять, -ie, re-ar, --ant FA(ISP), D anwesend, gegenwärtig, Sv närvarande, R присуствующій, на лицо. preservar, -tiv, -tion SPI(FADRSv), D bewahren, beschützen, Sv skydda, bevara, R предохранять. presider, -ent, --ie. presser, -e, -ion; som-er, ex-er, im-er, op-er, re-er, su-er F(RD), A to press, I -are, SP prensar, D drücken, pressen, Sv pressa, trycka, R сжимать, прессовать. prestar, -eria, -atoria SIP, F prêter, D (aus)leihen, A to lend, Sv utlåna, R отдавать взаймы, на прокать, ссужать. prestro, A priest, D Priester, F prêtre, I prete, Sv präst, ISP sacerdote, R священникъ, жрецъ. pretender s, -ent, -s-ios, D Anspruch erheben. prefect, D Vorsteher, Vorstand. pret, a-ar syn. preparat, finit, disposit, F prêt, I presto, SI pronto, P prompto, preparado, A ready, D fertig, bereit, Sv beredd, färdig, R готовый. préter L, D vorbei, Sv förbi, över, bort, R мимо, (A by, past, over, F par- devant, passé, I davanti, passato) expresse li move avan e al latere del object. pretexter F, SP -ar, I pretessere, A to use as a pretext, D vorschützen, Sv förebära, låtsa, R отговариваться. pretti A, F joli, gentil, D(I) nett, Sv snygg, nätt, ISP lindo, R милый, красивый. preventer, -iv, -ion, A to prevent, FSPI prevenir, D vorbeugen, Sv förebygga, R предварять, предохранять. pri, Gr. peri, A concerning, on, of, about, F de, sur, au sujet de, D über, in betreff, von, I di, per, intorno à, SP de, sobre, Sv om, av, på, R объ, насчетъ, осносительно. *prim- -a, -ari, -itiv, -itie. prímul bot. LI, D Primel, Schlüsselblume, A primrose, ISP primavera, F primevère, Sv gullviva, R скороспѣлка. prince, -essa; principal, -ie, --al. printar, -a, -ero, -eria, -agie, -at, A to print, F(I) imprimer(e), SP imprimir, D drucken, Sv trycka, I stampare, R печатать. *prior -itá = qui es ante; prisma ()-ic. prison, -ario, -mastro, in-ar, --at FA, S prisión, I prigione, P cadeia, D Gefängnis, Sv fängelse, R тюрьма, заключеніе. privar, -tion, -tiv SPI, F -er, A to deprive, D berauben, entziehen, Sv beröva, undandraga, R лишать. privat D(I)Sv, A private, SP privado, F privé, R частный syn. particulari privilegie, -ar, -at. pro L, A on account of, because of, F à cause de, pour, D wegen, I per, a causa di, S a causa de, por, P por (causa de), Sv för (… skull), R ради, (изъ) за, по причинѣ. pro- expresse li move adavan, ex; (progresser, projecter etc.) probabil, -itá I, FAS probable, P provavel, D wahrscheinlich, Sv sannolik, R вѣроятный. problema, -tic. proceder, -ura, s FSPI, A to proceed, D vorgehen, verfahren, Sv föregå, förfara, R поступать. procession; processu, -al, -ar (jur.); proclamar, -tion. procurar, -tion, -tor, --i, -tur, -ist SPI(F -er), A to procure, D verschaffen, besorgen, verwalten, Sv skaffa, sköta, R озаботиться, доставать, имѣть попеченіе. prodigo, -al, --ità, -os, -ar v. n. SPI, F prodigue, A spendthrift, D Verschwender, Sv slösare, R мотъ, расточитель. producter, -, -ion, -iv, -or. profan, -ar, -ation. professer, -ion, --al, -or, --al, --atu, -ura F, IP -ar, S profesar, A to profess, D öffentlich lehren, erklären, ausüben, Sv lära, undervisa, utöva, R публично обучать, исповѣдывать, заниматься. profet, -essa, -ie, -ic, -izar SvDFASPI, R пророкъ. profil, -ar, SP perfil. profit, -ar FDASv(I), S provecho, P proveito, R прибыль; выгода: profund, -esse, -ità, -ore, -ar, a-ar SP, F(I) profond(o), D tief, A deep, Sv djup, R глубокій. progresser, -e, -iv, -ion, -ori, -ist (re-er). projecter, -ion, -iv, -or, -ile, SP -ar, A to project, Sv -era, D projektieren, entwerfen, vorauswerfen, F projeter, I proiettare, R проектировать. prolet, -ari, --o, --atu, --isar. prolongar, -ation, R отсрочить. promenar, -ada, F -er, A to take a walk, D spazieren, I passegiare, S pasearse, P passear, Sv spatsera, promenera, R гулять, прогуливаться. promesser, -, -iv, -ion, A to promise, F promettre, P(I) prometter(e), S prometer, D versprechen, Sv lova, R обѣщать. promo(v)er, -tion ISP, F promouvoir, A to promote, D befördern, ernennen, Sv befordra, frömja, R споспѣшествовать, поощрять, производить (въ чинъ). prompt, -itá AFDSv(P), IS pronto, D schleunig, R быстрый, немедленный. pronómine, -al, R мѣстоименіе. pronunicar, -tion SP(I), F prononcer, A to pronounce, D aussprechen, verkünden, Sv uttala, R произносить. propagar, -ation, -ator, -ande, --ist SPI, F -er, A to propagate, D verbreiten, Sv utbreda, sprida, R распространять. propéllor ADRSv = pro-pulsor-scruve de nave. proportion, -al, --itá. proposir, -t, --ion, --iv, --or, F proposer, A to propose, S(Sv) proponer(a), P propôr, I proporre, D vorschlagen, R предлагать. proprie, -tà, --ario, --ero, a-ar, ex-ar, --ation, IP -o, S propio, F propre, A own, D eigen, Sv egen, R собственный. propulser, -iv, -ion, -or. proquó, F pourquoi, S(P) porqué, I perché, A why, wherefore, D weshalb, warum, Sv varför, R почему, зачѣмъ. prosa, -ic. proscrir, -t, --ion (F), A to proscribe, S proscribir, I proscrivere, P proscrever, D ächten, Sv förklara i akt, proskribera, bannlysa, R изгонять (опала). prospect. -ar, -abil, -itá, FSIP -o, A -ous, D günstig, gedeihlich, Sv lyckosam (välfärd), R благополучный, благосостоятельный. *prosternar, -se; prostituer, -ta, -tion. protecter, -ion, --al, --ist, --ism, -iv, -or, --atu, A to protect, FSP proteger, D beschützen, Sv (be)skydda, R охранять, покровительствовать. protest, -ar, -ant, --ism, -ation; protocoll, -ar, --i. prova, -ar, ex-ar, -ette (D Probierglas, R пробирка) IP, S prueba, D Probe, Versuch, F (é)preuve, A test, Sv försök (prov), R проба, попытка. provenir, -ent, --ie = haver origine, derivar, D abstammen, R происходить. proverbie, -al, SPI -io, A(F) proverb(e), D Sprichwort, Sv ordspråk, R пословица. provider [s, --entie, ---al, --sion, --or, --ori, in - s, ---ar, ----tion; D vorsehen, versehen, Sv förse, R предусматривать. provincia, -al; provis vid. provid; provocar, -ation, --or. proxim, -o, -itá, a-ar, SP, I prossimo, F proche, A near, next, D nahe (nächster), Sv nära, nästa, R близкій, ближный. prud, -erie, FAD, D (übertrieben) spröde, Sv pryd, S gazmoño, I smorfioso, P hypocrita, R чопорный. prudent, -ie AFSIP, D klug, umsichtig, vorsichtig, Sv klok, försiktig, R осторожный, благоразымный. prun, -iero, -iera, -elle, --ade (IFA), A plum, D Pflaume, Sv plommon, S ciruela, P ameixa. pruntar, --tion, -ard, F emprunter, A to borrow, D borgen, entlehnen, Sv låna, I prendere a prestito, S tomar prestado, P pedir por emprestado, R брать въ долгъ. pruritar, I aver prurito, F démanger, A to itch, D jucken, S picar, sentir comezón, P ter comichão, Sv klia, R чесаться, (зудѣть). pruvar, F prouver, A to prove, (I)P provar(e), S probar, D beweisen, dartun, Sv bevisa, R доказывать. psalm, -ist, -odie; psaltre; pseudonym, -ic. púber, -tá, in-, SIP, F pubère, A pubescent, D mannbar, geschlechtsreif, Sv manbar, R возмужалый, зрѣлый (въ полов отн.) públic, -itá, -ar, -ation, -ist, -a AFSIP, D öffentlich, Publicum, Sv offentlig, publik, R публичный, публика. pudding ADRSvSI, F pouding, P pudim. púdel DRSv, A poodle, FA barbet, I barbone, S perro de agua, P cão de agua. puder (se), -ent, --ie, in-ent, -ic, -ore, --os, -enda L, A to be ashamed, D sich schämen, F avoir honte, I vergognarsi, S tener vergüenza, P ter vergonha, Sv skämmas, R стыдиться. pudre, -ar, in-ar, -at, -iere = pulvre de tolette, F poudre, DSv Puder, A powder, S polvo, I polvere, cipria, P polvilhos, pó, R пудра. *-il = infant masculin. puff, sede de cussin. pulc, des-ar, I pulce, F puce, SP pulga, D Floh, A flea, Sv loppa, R блоха. pulmon, -itis, -ie S, I polmone, P pulmão, F poumon, A lung, D Lunge, Sv lunga, R лёгкое. puls, -ar, -ation, DSvR, A -e, SP -o, I polso, F pouls. *-e, -ion, -iv; ex-, --ion, --iv, --ori, = in sense translatet in scientic paroles = pussar. pulvre, -isar, -iere, -iera, DSv Pulver, SP polvo(ra), I polvere, A powder, F poudre, R порохъ, порошокъ. puma = cuguar. púmice A, I pomice, S piedra pómez, P pedra-pomes, F ponce, D Bimstein, Sv pimsten, R пемза. pump(e), -ar, -ero, -eria ADSv, F pompe, I pompa, R помпа, насосъ, bomba. punch, arrac-, grog- AFI, DSv Punsch, SP ponche, R пуншъ. punctu (math.) -al, --itá, -ar, -ation DSv Punkt, SI punto, P ponto, FA point, R точка. pund, Sv (skål)pund, A pound, D Pfund, R фунтъ, F livre f., SP libra, I libbra. pun’e, -ata = batte de puñe, -ade; = ISP, F poignard, A dagger, D Dolch, Sv dolk, R кинжалъ S puño, P punho, I pugno, F poing, A fist, D Faust, Sv knytnäve. punir, -tion, in-itá FPI, A to punish, S castigar, D strafen, Sv straffa, R наказывать. punt, -a, -ar, -agie, -ament, -illar, -illerie, -illage, SI -a, P ponta, F pointe, A point, D Spitze, Sv spets, R остріе. pup, -atr, -in, D Puppe, F poupée, A doll, S muñeca, I bambola, P boneca, Sv docka, R кукла. pupill, -ari 1) F -e, A pupil, S pupilo, IP pupillo, Mündel, Sv myndling, R питомецъ; 2) SvDF -e, A pupil, IP pupilla, S pupila, R зрачекъ. pur, -itá, -esse, in-, -ificar, a-ar, de-ar; F SPI puro, A pure, D rein, Sv ren, R чистый. purgar, -nt, -tiv, -toria SIP, F purger, A to purge, Sv purgera, laxera, D reinigen, abführen, R давать слабительное. puritan, -o, -ic, -ism; purpur, -i, -ie. pussar, -, -ada, -erie, -ero, -el (vid. pulser), F pousser, A to push, S empujar, P empuxar, D stossen, schieben, Sv stöta, fösa, I spingere, spintare, R толкать. pústul AFISP, D Pustel, Sv hetblemma, R прыщъ. putor, F putois, I puzzola, A polecat, D Iltis, Sv iller, S veso, P fueta, R хорекъ. putrir, -ificar, -entar, -id, --itá, -entie, -itura, -ition, -al’a, S pudrirse, I imputridire, F pourrir, P apodrecer, A to rot, D faulen, verrotten, Sv ruttna, R гнить. pygméo; pyramide, -al; pyro- (gr.) = foy; -tecnica. ---- Q (quadr) = (4), -e, -ar, -at, -atur, -ant, -ill’e, -ilion, -oped, -upl. qual, -itá, --l, --tiv, -ificar, -men PI, S cual, F quel, A what (a), D welch, was für ein, Sv vilken, vad för en, R какой, каковой. quam, (comparation), A as, than, how, F que, comme, D als, wie, I che, come, SP que, como, Sv som, än, hur, R какъ, нежели, чѣмъ, сколь. quáncam, F quoique, S aunque, I benché, P bem que, A though, D oblgeich, Sv ehuru, R хотя. quande, PI quando, F quand, S cuando, A when, D wann, als, wenn, Sv när, R когда. quant, -itá, --iv, -esim, IP quanto, S cuanto, F combien, que, A how much, what, D wieviel, Sv hur mycket, R сколь(ко). quar (in derivationes quadr-'') = 4, quardeci = 14, quarti = 40. quaranten, F -taine, A -tine, D -täne, I -ana, -ina, -ena, P -rentena, S cuarentena, Sv karantän, R карантинъ. quart, -al, = ¼, quadresim. quarter (logiment; division in quar; un mesure) F quartier, logement, I -iere, S cuartel, P quartel, A quarters, D Quartier, Sv kvarter, R квартира. quartett; quartz. quasi = quam si; LIPF, A in a way, as it were, F pour ainsi dire, en quelque sorte, comme si, D gleichsam, gewissermassen, als wenn, I come se, in certo modo, quasichè, S casi, Sv så at säga, på vist sätt, R какъ бы. que ''conj. FSP, A that, I che, D dass, Sv att, R что. quel, A who, which, F qui, quel, lequel, que, I che, il quale, S que, el cual, P o qual, que, quem, D welcher, Sv vilken, som, R который. quelc, -cos, F quelque(s), I qualche, P algum, S alguno(s), A some, any, a few, a little, D einige, etliche, etwas, Sv några; -vez, F quelquefois, S a veces, I talvolta, P alguma vez, A sometimes, D zuweilen, manchmal, Sv ibland, stundom, R иногда. quelcunc (relativ), F quiconque, I chiunque, qualunque, S cualquiera que, A any one, who ever, D wer (auch) immer, jedweder, P aquelle que, Sv vem än, R кто (который) бы ни. quem acc. de qui. querc, -in L, I quercia, F chêne, A oak, D Eiche, Sv ek, S roble, encina, P carvalho, R дубъ. querell, -os, -ar, -ant, -ari, -ator, -ero, -ard FPS, A quarrel, D Zank, Streit, I quistione, disputa, Sv gräl, träta, R ссора, брань, раздоръ. question, -ar, -ari, -os, -ard FA, S cuestión, pregunta, P pergunta, I interrogazione, D Frage, Sv fråga, R вопросъ. qui (accus. quem) F, A who, I chi, che, S quien, P que, quem, D wer, Sv vem, R кто. quicunc (pers.) vid. quelcunc. quiet, -ità, -esse, -ism, -ist, a-ar, in-, in-ar AF, IPS quieto, F tranquille, calme, D ruhig, Sv lugn, sansad, R спокойный. quil(l) kil, F -e, S -a, P quilha, I chiglia, A keel, D Kiel, Sv köl, R киль. quin, -esim, -ti; = 5. quinte, -essentie. quisav(e), F qui sait? D wer weiss? S quien sabe? (-quisit-er), -ion, -or, -iv, con-er, ac-er, re-er, in-er, per-er. quitt, -ar, -antie, --ar FD, S quito, P quite, I quitato, A discharged, Sv kvitt, R квитъ. quote D, F -part, A quota, S cuota, IP quota -parte, Sv andel, R пай. quo, F quoi, que, S qué, que, P que (cousa), I che (cosa), A what, D was, Sv vad, R что. quotient. ---- R rabatt, -ar, -er = diminution (del precie). rabbin, -atr, -ic = prestre hebreic. rabie, -at, -os, a-ar -se, in-ar se, I rabbia, S rabia, P raiva, FA rage, D (Toll-) Wut, Raserei, Sv raseri (vattenskräk), R бѣшенство. rabot, -ar, -uore (banc por rabotar); -al’a, -atura F, P rabote, plaina, A plane, I pialla, S cepillo, D Hobel, Sv hyvel, R рубанокъ. rasse 1) -i, -osi AF race, I razza, S raza, P raça, D Rasse, Sv ras, R раса, 2) (angl.) -ing = regatt, currida, curse. racontar, F -er, A to relate, to tell, SP contar, I raccontare, D erzählen, Sv berätta, R разсказывать. rade F, IS rada, A road, D Rhede, Reede, Sv red, R рейдъ, P abra. radica, -ar, -al, --ism, -ale, e-ar, I radice, SP raiz, F racine, A root, Sv rot, D Wurzel, R корень. radie, -al, -ar, -ation, -ant, I raggio, F rayon, A ray, S rayo, P raio, D Strahl, Sv stråle, R лучъ. radion, F rais, I razzo, P raio (de roda), S rayo (de rueda), A spoke, D Speiche, Sv eker, R спица. radis F, D Radieschen, Sv rädisa, R редиска, A radish, S rábano, P rabanete, I ravanello. rafinar, -ad, -ament, -at, -ero, -eria, (vid. fin). raffar, e-, dis-, D raffen, reissen, A to tear, to pull, F tirer, arracher, déchirer, I stracciare, strappare, S rasgar, desgarrar, arrancar, P rasgar, despedaçar, arrastar, tirar com força, Sv riva, slita, rycka, R рвать. rakete. rame, -age, IPS ramo, A branch, bough, F branche (rameau), D Ast, Sv gren, kvist, R сукъ, вѣтвь. ramm, -ar, D Ramme, A rammer, F hie, demoîselle, éperon, I berta, P maço, malho, S maza, Sv hejare, pålklubba, R таранъ, своебойная машина. ramp ADFSRPSv, A slope, sloping-terrace, I branca, ribalta, D Auffahrt, Sv sluttande plan, R въѣздъ, скатъ. ran, -in, -atr, IS rana, P rã, F grenouille, A frog, D Frosch, Sv groda, R лягушка. rancie, -tá, S rancio, A(I) rancid(o), F rance, P rançoso, D ranzig, Sv härsken, R горькій (о маслѣ). rang FDRSv, A rank, IS rango, grado, P renque, grau, graduação. range, a-ar, de-ar A, F rang(ée), D Reihe, Ordnung, S hilera, fila, orden, I ordine, fila, P linha, fileira, classe, ordem, Sv rad, linje, följd, R рядъ. rancore, -os I, P(A) ranco(u)r, S rencor, F rancune, DSv Groll, R злоба, злопамятство. rap, A rape, I rapa, SP rábano, F rave, D Rübe, Sv rova, R рѣпа. rapid, -itá, -esse, -es AD, F -e, ISP -o, D schnell, reissend, Sv snabb, fort, R быстрый, стремительный. rapier AD, F -e, I spadone, S espadón, P espadagño, R экспадонъ, Sv fäktsabel. raport, -ar, -ero. rapter, -e, -ion, -iv, -or (rapt = F, SP rapto, I ratto (rapimento), A rape, D Raub, Entführung, Sv bortförande, R похищеніе). rar, -itá, --ero, --ist, DSv, AF rare, ISP raro, D selten, dünn gesät, Sv sällsynt, R рѣдкій. rasar, -uore, -atoria, F -er, D -ieren, I radere, A to shave, S afeitar, rasurar, P barbear, Sv raka, R брить. rason (syn. ration) -ar, -abil, -os, FD raison, A reason, S razón, P razão, I ragione, D Vernunft, Billigkeit, Sv reson, R резонъ, разсудокъ. rasp ASv, IS -a, D Raspel, F râpe, P rallador, R терпукъ, напилокъ. rastre, -ar, IS rastro, F râtean, A rake, D Rechen, Harke, P ancinho, Sv räfsa, kratta, R грабли. rata, -ificar, --tion, pro-. ration, -al, --ism, --ist, 1) (vid. rason), D Vernunft, Sv vernuft, R разумъ, 2) -ar (syn. portion). ratt, -o, -a, -iera, -iere, D Ratte, Sv råtta, FA rat, P rato, S rata, I ratto, sorcio, R крыса. rauc, -ore, -ura, -ità I -o, P rouco, A raucous, hoarse, F rauque, S ronco, D heiser, rauh, Sv hes, R хриплый. ravine A, F ravin, D Schlucht, S barranca, I frana, P quebrada, Sv klyfta, R оврагъ. ravisser, -ent, -ement, A to ravish, F ravir, I rapire (in estasi), D entzücken, hinreissen, SP transportar, encantar, Sv hänrycka, förtjusa, R восхищать, увлекать. rayon = circul de action, de effectentie. re- de nove, retro. reacter, -ion, --ari, -iv, --itá; real -itá, -isar, --ation, -ism, -ist. rebell, -ic, -ar, -ant, -ion, --ar FDSv, A rebel, SP rebelde, I ribelle, R мятежникъ, бунтовщикъ. rebus = enigma hieroglyfic; recapitular (syn. resumar); recenser, -ion, -ent, -or; recent. recepter, -iv, -ion, (vid. anc receptu, reciver) (FASP), D aufnehmen, empfangen, Sv upptaga, mottaga, R (вос)принимать, I accogliere, ricevere. receptu, -ar DSv Recept, A recipe, S receta, P receita, recipe, I ricetta, R рецептъ. recidiv, -ist; reciproc, -itá, D gegenseitig, Sv ömsesidig, R взаимный. recitar, -at, --ion, --iv, --or. reciver -, -ement, -ida, -ion, -ibil, --itá, -ero, -et, I ricevere, A to receive, to get, S recibir, P receber, F recevoir, D erhalten, bekommen, empfangen, Sv erhålla, få; mottaga, R получать. reclame; reclamar, -ation, D reklamieren (zurück)fordern, R рекламировать, A to claim, to protest. recoltar, F -er, P recolher, I raccogliere, S cosechar, recoger, A to harvest, to gather in, D ernten, Sv skörda, R пожинать (урожай). recommendar, -ation. recompensar SP(FAI), D belohnen, entschädigen, Sv godtgöra, ersätta, belöna, R воснграждать. reconosser, -ent, --ie, S reconocer, I riconoscere, P reconhecer, A to recognise, acknowledge, F reconnaître, D (an)erkennen, Sv erkänna, igenkänna, R узнавать, признавать. reconvalescer, -ent, --ie, D gesunden, Sv tillfriskna, R выздоравливать. recrut, -ar, -ada, -ation, -ament DPR, A recruit, Sv rekryt, F recrue, IS recluta. rect, -ità, -esse, -er, -ion, -ificar, di-er, co-er, e-er, S reto, derecho, P direito, recto, I retto, dritto, A right, D recht, richtig, gerade, Sv rätt, riktig, F droit, R прямой, правильной. rectangul, -ari; rector, -atu, sub-; redacter, -or, --ia, -ion, --al, -iv, A to edit. *redempter, -ion, -iv, -or, -ori, --ist, -ur. reducter, -ion, -iv, S reducir, P reduzir, A to reduce, Sv reducera, F reduire, I ridurre, D vermindern, verjüngen, einschränken, einwirken, R уменьшать, ограничивать. redut R, Sv redutt, FD Redoute, A redoubt, SP reducto, I ridotto campale. ref (mar.) -ar, -bolt, -sesne, -tacle, in-ar, des-ar, D Reff, A reef, Sv rev, R рифъ, F ris, S rizo, P rizes, I terzarvolo. referer, -at, -ent, --ie, D Bezug nehmen, berichten, R ссылаться, докладывать. referendario; referendum = votation del tot pópul. reflecter, reflex, -iv, -ion, -or, -ibil, A to reflect, P reflectir, Sv reflektera, I riflettere, F réfléchir, D 1) reflektieren, rückstrahlen, 2) nachdenken, S reflejar, R отражать, соображать. reflex, -iv (optic, biologic). reflut, S reflujo, I reflusso, AF reflux, P refluxo, ASv ebb, D Ebbe, R отливъ. reform, -ar, -at, --ion, --or. *refracter, -iv, -ion, -or, -ibil (optic), D brechen, Sv bryta, R преломлять. refran, FAD Refrain, Sv refräng, I ritornello, S(P) estribillo, D Kehrreim, R припѣвъ, окончательная риѳма. refusar P, F -er, A to refuse, S rehusar, I rifiutare, ricusare, D verweigern, Sv (för)vägra, R отказывать. refutar, -tion, -bil SP, F -er, A to -e, I confutare, D widerlegen, Sv vederlägga, bemöta, jäva, R опровергать. regalar SPI(D), A to treat, D bewirten, Sv undfängna, R угощать. regardar, F -er, A to regard, to look at, D blicken, schauen, ansehn, S(P) mirar (olhar), I guardare, mirare, Sv åse, se på, R глядѣть, взглянуть, взирать. regatta; regime = administration, R режимъ. regiment, R полкъ; regie. region, -al FASIDSv, P região, D Gegend, R областъ. regisser, -or (teatr.); registre, -ar, -ation, -ament, -ada, -atura, -ator. regresser, -iv = retroear. regretar, A to regret, F regretter, SP sentir, (pesar), deplorar, I rimpiangere, dolersi, D bedauern, beklagen, bereuen, Sv beklaga, vara ledsen, R сожалѣть. régul, -ari, --tá, -ar, -ament, --ari, -ator, -ativ, I regola, S regla, F règle, P regua, DSv Regel, A rule, R правило. *rehabilitar, -at, --ion, -iv. rel, -via, -rut, de-ar, de-ation, AFSP rail, R рельсъ, D Schiene, Sv skena, spjäle (spår), I rotaia. relater, -ion, -iv, --ist, co-ion, co-iv = haver relation, D sich beziehen, Sv hava avseende på, R относиться. *relegar, -ation; relief DFRSvA, A relievo, S relieve, I rilievo, P relevo. rem, -ar, -ero, -banc, ISP -o, F rame, aviron, A oar, ream, Sv åra, D Ruder, Riemen, R весло. religion, -e, -al, -os, --ità; reliquie. remarcar, -abil, F remarquer, A to remark, I rimarcare, SP notar, observar, D (an-) bemerken, Sv (an-)märka, varsebli, R замѣчать. remeder, -ie, -e, -ura (FASIP), D heilen, Sv bota, läka, лѣчить. *-entie. *remo(v)er, -tion; remonte vide monter. remors (vid. morder), A remorse, P remorso, I rimorso, F remords, S remordimiento, D Gewissensbiss, Sv samvetsagg, R угрызеніе совѣсти. *remunerar, -at, --ion = recompensar. ren, I rene, F rein, P rim, S riñón, A kidney, D Niere, Sv njure, R почка (anat). rendir, -ida S, F rendre, P(I) render(e), A to render, to transmit, to return, D übergeben, wiedergeben, Sv (över-)lämna, återgiva, R одать, передать, выдать. renegar, -t SP, I rinnegare, F renier, A to deny, to abjure, D verleugnen, Sv förneka, R отрекаться. reniter, -ent, --ie (syn. resister, obstinar) (FAISPD), D widerstreben, Sv sträva mot, R сопротивляться, противоборствовать. renn, -o, -a, I renna, F renne, D Renntier, Sv ren, S reno, A reindeer, P rangifer, R сѣверный олень. renta, -ar -se, -ero, -ario, -ari, -os, -abil, --itá RS(A), FD -e, I rendita, Sv ränta, P renda. renunciar, -at, --ion SP, I rinunziare, F renoncer, A to renounce, D verzichten, entsagen, verleugnen, Sv avstå från, afsäga sig, förneka, R отказываться. renversar, F -er, A to overthrow, D umwerfen, umschütten, SP derribar, I capovolgere, rovesciare, Sv kasta omkull, stjälpa, välva om, R опрокидывать. requisiter, -ion, -ori. reparar, -at, --ion, --iv, --ur, in-abil, R починять. repenter, -entie, -iv, F -ir (se), A to repent, S arrepentirse, I pentirsi, P arrepender -se, D bereuen, Sv ångra, R раскаиваться. *repertorie. repetir, -it, --ion, --or, --orie SP, F -er, I ripetere, A to repeat, D wiederholen, Sv upprepa(s), R повторять. replicar SPI, F repliquer, A to reply, D einwenden, Sv invända, R возражать. reposar, -, -uore S, F reposer, P repousar, I riposare, SP descansar, A to rest, D (aus)ruhen, erholen, Sv vila, hämta sig, R покоиться, отдыхать. reposir, -t, --ion, --or, ---ia (vid. posir); represalie. representar, -at, --ion, --iv, -ant. represser, -iv, -ion, -ie. reprimandar (FA), S reprender, I riprendere, P reprehender, D rügen, Sv klandra, tillrättavisa, R порицать, дѣлать выговор. reprochar S(F), A to reproach, I rimproverare, P exprobrar, D Vorwürfe machen, Sv förebrå, R упрекать. reproducter, -ion, -iv (FASPIDRSv), D wiedergeben, Sv återgiva, R воспроизводить. repter, -ent, -iv, -ile (L), F ramper, A to creep, D kriechen, S arrastrarse, I strisciare, P rojar-se, Sv krypa, R ползти. republica, -an, --ism; repulser, -ion, -iv, -ori. repugnar, -ant, --ie SP, F -er, I ripugnare, A to be repugnant, disgusting, D Widerwillen einflössen, Sv inge motvilja, R бытьпротивнымъ. reputar, -ation. requisiter, -ion, -or, -ori, -iv; rescript (rescrit). reserv, -ar, -at, --ion, --iv, -uore; resider, -ent, --ia. resignar, -t, --ion SP, F -er, A to resign, I rassegnare, D entsagen, sich ergeben, Sv giva med sig, avstå från, R отказываться, смириться. resine, -os, -in F, SPI -a, A resin, D Harz, Sv harts, kåda, R смола. resister, -entie FI, SP -ir, A to resist, D Widerstand leisten, Sv göra motstånd, R противостоять, сопротивляться. resoluer, -t, --ion, SP resolver, A to resolve, I risolvere, D entschliessen, Sv besluta (sig), R рѣшать. resonar, -antie, -ator. respectar, -abil, -os, F -er, A to respect, S respetar, P respeitar, I rispettare, D achten, Sv värdera, respektera, R почитать, уважать. respirar, -at, --ion, --or, --iv SPI, F -er, A to breathe, to respire, D atmen, Sv andas, R (в)дыхать, дышать. responder s -e, -ion, -iv, -ibil SP, I rispondere, F répondre, A to answer, D antworten, entsprechen, Sv svara, R отвѣчать. ressort, -ar = extension de juridiction, competentie. ressor, -carrete, -coche R, F ressort, A spring (elastic), S muelle, resorte, I molla, P mola, D (Sprung-)Feder, Sv fjäder, resår, R пружина. rest, -ar, -age, -antie DFASv, ISP -o, A remainder, R остатокъ. restaurar, -nt, -tion, -eria, -t-or. restricter, A to restrict, to restrain, I restringere, SP restringir, F restreindre, D beschränken, einschränken, Sv inskränka, begränsa, R ограничивать, сокращать. resultar, -t, -nte SP, F -er, A to result, I risultare, D -ieren, erfolgen, sich ergeben a. etw. hervorgehn, Sv resultera, framgå av, följa av, R послѣдовать, происходить. resummar, -ation. rete I, P rede, S red, redecilla, A net, D Netz, Sv nät, F filet, reseau, R сѣть, сѣтка. retardar SP, F -er, A to retard, I ritardare, D verzögern, verspäten, Sv fördröja, försena, R замедлять, отсрочить, отставить. retine (-a) FADSPIR, Sv näthinna, D Netzhaut. retor, -ic, -ica; retorte. retro FDARSIDSv, A backwards, F en arrière, I indietro, D rückwärts, S hacia atras, P para trás, Sv bakåt, tillbaka, R назадъ. retuchar -, -ist, -ero, F retoucher, A to retouch, D retuschieren, R ретушировать, Sv retuschera, SP retocar, I ritoccare. reuma = rheuma t, -ic, -ism. revancha, -ar, F revanche, A revenge, D Vergeltung, S desqite, P desforra, I rivincita, Sv vedergällning, hämnd, R возмездіе. revar -, -aci, -os, -erie, -ero, -eri, F rêver, A to dream, to rave, D träumen (wach), S soñar, I sognare, P sonhar, Sv drömma, R мечтать. revelar SP, F révéler, A to reveal, I rivelare, D enthüllen, offenbaren, Sv avtäcka, uppdaga, R открывать, показывать. reverer, -entie, -end F, A to revere, I riverire, SP revenciar, D verehren, Sv ära, vörda, R чтить, почитать, благоговѣть. revers -al, -iv, FAPS, S revés, I rovescio, D Kehrseite, Umkehr, Sv frånsida, R задняя сторона, обшлагъ. reviser, -ion, -ie, -or, -ori. revenú FA, D Einkommen, Sv inkomster, S renta, I rendita, P rendimento, R доходъ. revoltar P, F -er, A to revolt, D empören, I ribellare, S sublevar, Sv göra uppror, revolt. revolution, -ero, -ario, -ari, -al, -ar. revúe FD, A review, SP revista, I rivista, Sv revy, D Rundschau, D обзоръ, обозрѣніе. rey, -er, -ent, -entie S, P rei, F roi, I re, A king, D König, Sv Kung, R король, царь. rich, -esse, in-ar se, -ard, -on A, F -e, SP rico, I ricco, Sv rik, D reich, R богатый. ricochett, -ar. riff, -os, -ut, corall- DR, A reef, Sv rev, F(P) recif, S arrecife, I scogliera. rider s, -ion, -ibil, -or, de-, in-, per-, sub- LI, F rire, P rir, S reir, A to laugh, D lachen, Sv skratta, R смѣяться. riger, -or, --os, --ism, -id, --ità, --ess = esser rigid AFSPI, D starr, Sv stel, styf, sträng, R твердый, негибкій, окочѣнелый. rimborsa, -ar, I rimborso, assegno, F remboursement, A cash on delivery, D Nachnahme, SP reembolso, Sv efterkrav, R наложенный платежъ. rim, -ar, -astro, -ard, -ero, -erie, -age, -agie Sv, F rime, ISP rima, A rhyme, R риома, стихъ, D Reim, Vers. rimesse (comerc.) rinsar, -uore, -al’a, -ura, -age, A to rinse, F rincer, D spülen, S enjuagar, I sciacquare, P enxaguar, Sv skölja, diska, rensa, R полоскать. ris, -iera, Sv ris (gryn), R рисъ, F riz, I riso, A rice, D Reis, SP arroz. ris- -or, -ion, -ura (perf.) vid. rider. risc, -ar, -ant, -os, P risco, ASvR risk, D Risiko, Wagnis, S riesgo, I rischio. ritu, -al, -ale, SPI rito, A rite, F rit, DSv Ritus, R обрядъ. rival, -izar, -ar, -itá FASIPDSv, D Nebenbuhler, R соперникъ. rive F, I riva, S ribera, orilla, P riba, ribeira, A beach, shore, D Ufer, Strand, Gestade, Sv strand, kust, R берегъ, прибрежье. river A, F rivière, I riviera, S rio, P ribeiro, D Bach, Sv bäck, R рѣка, рѣчка, ручей. rivet, -ar AF, I chiodo ribadito, D Niet, Sv nit, S remache, P prega do ponta revirada, R заклепка. robe, garde- FA, D Kleid, langer Rock, A gown, SP vestido, toga, I veste, toga, Sv dräkt, R платье (длинное). robust DAFISP, D stämmig, Sv handfast, stark, grov, R коренастый. rocc, -osi, -atr, -age, -al’a F roc(her), A rock, S roca, P rocha, I roccia, D Fels, Sv klippa, R утесъ, скала. rococó. roder s, -ent, -on, -or, e-r, --sion, --iv, co-ion, I rodere, SP roer, F ronger, A to gnaw, D nagen, Sv gnaga, R грызть. rol (teatral). roman, -atr, -ic, -al, -esc FDPRSv, AS romance, I romanzo. roncar, -nt, -tor, -ment, -da SP, F ronfler, râler, I russare, rantolare, A to snore, to rattle, Sv snarka, rossla, D schnarchen, röcheln, R храпѣть, хрипѣть. rond, -ore, -esse, -el, a-ar F, A round, DSv rund, Sp redondo, I rotondo, R круглый. rose, -ette, -iero, -eria, -arium, R роза. rosé, -os, -at, F rosée, SP rocio, I rugiada, R роса, A dew, D Tau, Sv dagg. rosin D, FA raisin, Sv russin, (S)IP uva pas(s)a, R изюмъ. ross, -ore, -itá, -ar, I -o, P russo, F roux, A russet, D fuchsrot, R рыжій, Sv röd som räv, S rojo. rost, -ar, SvD (Feuerung), F gril(le) (rôtir), A gridiron, grill, I graticola, gratella, Sv halster, P grelha, S parillas, R колосниковая рѣшетка, рашперъ. rot, -ar, -ation, -age, I ruota, P roda, S rueda, F roue, D Rad, Sv hjul, A wheel, R колесо. rotunde DAPRSv, (F)SI rotond(a). roubar, -ero, -aci P, D rauben, A to rob, I rapire, rubare, S arrebatar, robar, Sv röva, F piller, R грабить. rubi, -in, -ar, P rubro, vermelho, F rouge, S rojo, bermejo, I rosso, A red, D rot, Sv röd, R красный. rubrica, -r, -tion. rud FP rude, I ruvido, D rüd, rauh, roh, grob, A rough, hard, S áspero, Sv grov, rå, R грубый. rudiment, -al, -ari; ruin, -ar, -osi, -ant. rug, -ar, -at, -os, IP ruga, S arruga, F ride, D Runzel, A wrinkle, ripple, Sv skrynkla, vecka, R морщина. rul, -ar, -agie, -eria, -age, -ette, in-ar, de-ar, con-ar, dis-ar, sub-ar, I rullo, rotolo, A roll, pulley, D Rolle, Walze, F rouleau, poulie, S rollo, P rolo, Sv rulle, R катокъ, катушка. rum = Rhum, R ромъ. *ruminar = remachar, S rumiar, D wiederkäuen, Sv idissla, R жевать жвачку. rupter, -ura, -iv, -ion, co-er, --ibil, --ion, e-er, --iv, in-er, inter-er, F rompre, casser, briser, I rompere, SP romper, quebrar, A to break, D brechen, Sv bryta, R ломать. *rure, -al, -ano, --atr contrari a „cité“. *rustic, -o, -al’a, -acho AFSIP = incult, incivil, crud, gross. rut, rel-rut, (-ine), F route, A road, way, S ruta, P rota, I via, carriera, D Bahn, Sv bana, R путь, ристалище. rutine SV(FAD)SR, P rotina, I practica. rytme, -ic = rhythme. ---- S sabat, 7-esim die de Hebreos. sabre, -ar, -ero, -on AFP, S sable, R сабля, Sv sabel, D Säbel, I sciabola. sac, in-ar, -on F, AD Sack, S saco, IP sacco, Sv säck, R мѣшокъ. sacri, -ar, -at, -ament, -al, -ificar, --ation, --ie, -ilegie, -ist-ia, --an, -osant, con-ar, in-ar, des-ar, F sacré, A sacred, ISP -o, sagrado, D heilig, geweiht, Sv helig, vigt, R свящнный. safran FD, A saffron, Sv saffran, S azafran, P açafrão, I zafferano, R шафранъ. sagaci, -itá, FI -e, SP sagaz, A sagacious, D scharfsinnig, Sv skarpsinnig, R остроумный, проницательный. sagi, -o, -tá, -ess, FA sage, I saggio, SP sabion, D weise, A wise, Sv vis, klok, R мудрый, благоразумный. sago, -palme, -fruct ADSvR, F sagou, ISP sagú. sal, -ar, in-ar, -at, --ura, -ade, --iere, -age, -agie, -iere, -ero, -eria, -in, -osi, -ina, -iera SP, I sale, F sel, ASv salt, D Salz, R соль. sala ISP, R зала, F salle, D Saal, Sv sal, A hall. salon FSDR(I), Sv salong, P salão, A drawing-room. salamandre, -o, -a. salarie, -ar, ISP -io, F(D) salair(e), A salary, D Gehalt, Lohn, Sv lön, R жалованіе, плата (за работу). saldo, -ar = differentie inter „debet“ e „credit“ del conto. salice I, F saule, S sauce, P salgueiro, A willow, D Weide, Sv vide, pil, sälg, R ива. saliva ASIPSv, F -e, D Speichel, Sv spott, R слюна. salmon AS(I), F saumon, P salmão, D Lachs, Sv lax, R лосось (-ина). salop F, D schlampig, Sv värdslös. salpetre, -iera AF, DSv Salpeter, SP salitre, I salnitro, R селитра. saltar, -illar, -ear SPI, F sauter, A to spring, jump, leap, D springen, Sv hoppa, R прыгать, скакать. *salubri = util a sanità. salutar I, A to salute, S saludar, P saudar, F saluer, D grüssen, salutieren, Sv hälsa, R привѣтствовать, салютовать. salv, ISP salvo, F sauf, A safe, D unversehrt, Sv oskadd, R невредимый; -ar, -at, --or, ---i, --ion, ---ist, -agie SPI, F sauver, A to save, D retten, Sv rädda, R спасать. salva SPISv, DF -e, R залпъ, A volley. sam, A same, R самый, Sv samma, Est. Finn. sama, F (le) même, S mismo, identico, P mesmo, I medesimo, stesso, D derselbe. samovar R. san, -ar, -at-oria, -itá, in-, --ie; sanction, -ar. sand, -i, -os, -ut, in-ar se, -iere, -iera, -banca, -bux, -petre, -atri ADSv, F sable, I sabbia, IS arena, P areia, R песокъ. sandale, SPR -ia. sangue, -ar, -ear, -in, --ic, --ari, -isuc, --ar IP, F sang, S sangre, D Blut, A blood, Sv blod, R кровь. sant, -itá, -ess, -ificar, --tion, ISP -o, FA saint, A holy, D heilig, Sv helig, R святой. sapate, -ero, -eria, P sapato, S zapato, (Est. saabas), F soulier, D Schuh, A shoe, Sv sko, I scarpa, R башмакъ. *sapient, -ie, vid. sagi. sapon, -ero, -eria, -osi, -atr, -ic, in-ar, per-at, I sapone, F savon, S jabon, P sabão, A soap, D Seife, Sv såpa, tvål, R мыло, T sebun, Est seep. sappe, -ar, -ero (syn. F tranchée) D, F sape, A sap, P sapa, S sapa, I trincea, D Laufgraben, Sv löpgrav, R окопъ, траншея. sarc, *-ophag, D Sarg, F cercueil, A coffin, ISP feretro, Sv likkista, R гробъ. sarc-asm, -ast, --ic. sarclar, -uore, F -er, A to sarcle, to weed, to hoe, I sarchiare, SP sachar, D jäten, Sv rensa (bort), R поло́ть. sat vid. satur. satan, -ic; satire, -ic = satyre; *satisfar, -tion, -tori, -tiv. satur, -ar, -at, -itá, -ess, D satt, I sazio, SP saciado, A satiate, R сытый, F rassasié, Sv mätt. saturdí, A saturday, F samedi, D Samstag, I sabato, S sábado, P sabbado, R суббота, Sv lördag. satyr myth. sauce, -iere FAD, R соусъ, Sv sås, IS salsa, P môlho. sauciss, -ett, -ero, -eria, (F), I salsiccia, salame, P salsicha, S salchicha, A sausage, R сосиска, колбаса, D Wurst, Bratwurst, Sv korv. savagi, -tá, -erie, -ine, -on, -ard, A savage, wild, F sauvage, S salvaje, I selvaggio, P selvagem, D wild, Sv vild, R дикій. saver, -entie, F savoir, SP saber, I sapere, A to know, D wissen, Sv veta, R знать. savurar, F savourer, A to savour, SP saborear, I saporare, D auskosten, Sv smaka, njuta, R вкушать. scabell, I sgabello, S escabel, P escabello, F escabeau, D Schemel, R скамейка, A stool, Sv pall. scabie, -os, I scabbia, A scab, itch, F gale, SP sarna, D Krätze, Räude, Sv klåda, R парша, чесотка. scaf, -eria, R шкафъ, Sv skåp, D Schrank, F armoire, ISP armario, A cupboard. scafote, -age, D Schaffot, F échafaud, A scaffold, R эшафотъ, Sv schavott, ISP patibul. scale, -iere, -un, I scala, S escala, -era, P escada, F échelle, escalier), A scale, ladder, D Leiter, Stiege, Sv stege, trappa, R лѣсница. scalp, -ar, -el; scandal, -ar, -isar, -os. scarabé (FAI), S escarabajo, P escaravelho, Sv skalbagge, D Käfer, R жукъ. scarlat, -ine, -itis, -inos, A scarlet, F écarlate, S escarlata, I scarlatto, P escarlate, D scharlachrot, Sv scharlakansröd, R яркокрасный. scarp, -ar, -at, I scarpa, pendio, SP escarpa, F talus, A slope, D Böschung, Sv lutning, sluttning, R склонъ, скатъ. scatull, I scatola, D Schatulle, Schachtel, R шкатулка, Sv schatull, F cassette, boîte, A casket, case, S cajita, P caixinha. scender s, a-, de- marca li move ad supre oa d basse. scen, -ic, in-ar, --ation; sceptic, -a, -ism. sceptre FA, Sv scepter, P sceptro, I scettro, S cetro, D Zepter, R скипетръ. schist A(FIP), S esquisto, D Schiefer, Sv skiffer, R сланецъ, аспидъ, F ardoise, I ardesia, P ardosia, A slate. scientie, -al, -fic, -ic (ISP), FA science, D Wissenschaft, Sv vetenskap, R наука. scintille, -ar (I), S centella, P centelha, F étincelle, A spark, D Funke, Sv gnista, R искра. sclavo, -itá, -erie, -age, -ic, -atr, in-ar, D Sklave, F esclave, S esclavo, I schiavo, P escravo, A slave, Sv slav, R рабъ. scluse, -ero, -mastro, S eschusa, F écluse, I chiusa, D Schleuse, R шлюзъ, Sv sluss, A sluice, P represa. scole, -ari, -ero, con-ero, F école, A school, D Schule, Sv skola, I scuola, S escuela, P eschola, R школа. sc(h)olast, -ic, -ica, --ism. scope, A I scopo, mira, A aim, butt, F but, fin, terme, D Zweck, Ziel, S hito, I bersaglio, P alvo, mira, Sv ändamål, R цѣль. -scop, Gr, micro-, tele-, peri- etc. scorbut FDI, SP escorbuto, A scurvy, Sv skörbjugg, R цынга. scorie, -ficar, --tion F, ASIP -a, D Schlacke, Sv slagg, R шлаки, выгорки. scorpion; scout. scote, mar. I scotta, SP escota, F écoute, Sv skot, R шкотъ, D Schoot, A sheet. scrapar, -el, -uore, -al’a, -ura, A to scrape, Sv skrapa, D schrapen, schaben, kratzen, F racler, ratisser, SP raspar (rascar), I raschiare, R скрести, скоблить. scren, A screen, Sv skärm, D Schirm, F écran, paravent, R ширма, экранъ, S pantalla, biombo, I paravento, parafuoco, P guarda fogo. scrir, -t, --iv, --ion, --or, ---ia, --uore, --ur, con-, de-, in-, pre-, sub-, trans-, F écrir, Sv skriva, I scrivere, S escribir, P escrever, D schreiben, A to write, R писать. scróful, -os, --e. scruv, -ar, -ere, -uore, ad-ar, de-ar, in-ar, -eria, -iere, Sv skruv, A screw, D Schraube, F vis, I vite, S tornillo, P parafuso, R винтъ. scrupul, -os, --itá F(I), SP escrupulo, A scruple, D Bedenken, Zweifel, DSv Skrupel, R сомнѣніе, крайняя точность. scud, -ero, I scudo, SP escudo, broquel, F écu, bouclier, A buckler, shield, D Schild, Sv sköld, R щитъ. scuplter, -or, -ura. scum, -ar, -ant, -osi, -i A, Sv skum, P escuma, I schiuma, spuma, F écume, S espuma, D Schaum, A foam, R пѣна. scunc, ASv skunk, D Skunks, Stinktier, L mephitis, I moffetta, F putois rayé, S chinchilla, P maritacaca, R скунксъ, вонючка. scune, -brigg, I scuna, goeletta, DF Schoner, A schooner, Sv skonare, R шкуна, F goëlette, SP goleta. se FIPS, F soi, IP si, D sich, Sv sig, R себя, A oneself. sebe, -al, -ic, -i, -osi, -atr, -in, in-ar, SP sebo, I sego, F suif, DSv Talg, A tallow, R сало. secale L, I segale, F seigle, D Roggen, Sv råg, R рожь, A rye, S centeno, P centeio. seconde = ¹⁄₆₀ minut. secreer, -te, -tion, -tiv, -ment, I secernere, F sécréter, IS secretar, A to secret, secern, P segregar, D ausscheiden, absondern, Sv avsöndra, R выделять. secret, -e, -ario FAS(PI)R, D geheim, Sv hemlig, R тайный. secta, -an(t), -ario SR(DPFSv), I setta, P seita. *(secter), -ion, -or, pro-or, in-er, dis-er syn. ciser, divider. secuer, -ent, --ie, -tor, --ia, con-er, --entie, con-tiv, SP(I) seguir, F suivre, A to follow, D folgen, Sv följa, R слѣдовать. secul, -ari, P -o, I secolo, F siècle, S siglo, A century, D Jahrhundert, Sv århundrade, R столѣтіе. secund = duesim, -ari, -ar, -ant. secur, -itá, as-ar, --antie, --ation, SP seguro, I sicuro, F sûr, A sure, D sicher, Sv säker, R безопасный, надежный, достовѣрный. seder ss, -ie, -ssion, -entar, ob-er, pos-er, I sedersi, R сидѣть, D sitzen, A to sit, Sv sitta, F ^tre assis, S(P) estar (as)sentado. *sediment. sedle, -ar, de-ar, -at, -ero, -eria, -ator, -ari, R сѣдло, Sv sadel, A saddle, D Sattel, F selle, IP sella, S silla. seducter, -ion, -or, -iv, A to seduce, F séduire, I sedurre, P seduzir, S seducir, D verführen, Sv förföra, förleda, R обольщать, соблазнять. seg, -ar, -eria, I sega, D Säge, Sv såg, A saw, F scie, S siera, P serra, R пила. segle, -ar, -ero, -eria, -ator, -onave, -age, -uore, DSv Segle, A sail, F voile f. ISP vela, R парусъ. *segment, -ar. segun S, P segundo, I secondo, a norma, F selon, A according to, D gemäss, je nach, zufolge, Sv enligt, efter, R сообразно съ, по, согласно. *selecter, -ion, -iv, D auswählen, R подбирать. self A, D selber, selbst, Sv själv, R самъ, F soi méme, I stesso, medesimo, S mismo, P mesmo. seman, -al, SP -a, F semaine, I settimana, A week, D Woche, Sv vecka, R недѣла. seme, -ar, -ero, -erie, dis-ar, R сѣмя, F semence, I semenza, P semente, germen, D Same, S semilla, A seed, Sv frö. semestre, -al; *semi- Gr = demi; seminare, -ist; semit, -ic. sempre IP, S siempre, F toujours, A always, ever, D immer, stets, Sv alltid, R всегда. senior, -ie, -ia, -agie, -atu, -ear, -a, -essa, -in’a, -etta, S señor, P senhor, I signore, F monsieur, seigneur, A sir, mister, DSv Herr, R господинъ. sens, -ibil, -u, --al, -itiv, -ori 1) vid. sentir, 2) F A -e, I senso, SP sentido, D Sinn, Sv sinne, R смыслъ. sententie, -ar (AFSIPD), D Ausschpruch, Urteil, Sv sentens, R изрѣченіе, сужденіе, приговоръ. sentinell FIP(S)A, A sentry, D Schildwache, Sv vakt, R часовой. sentir s ad-, con-, dis-, pre-, -iment, --al, ---itá FSPI, A to fell, D fühlen, Sv känna, R чувствовать. separar, -t, --ion, --or, in-bil ISP, F -er, A to separate, D trennen, Sv skilja, R раздѣлять, отдѣлять. sepia (animale e color), D Tintenfisch, Sv bläckfisk, R спрутъ. septembre; sept-ic s, anti-, -sis. sepulter, -ur, -oria, -ero, SP -ar, I seppellire, F ensevelir, D begraben, A to bury, Sv begrava, R хоронить. sequestre, -ar, -ation. serchar, -abil, -ero, A to search, to seek, F chercher, I cercare, SP buscar, D suchen, forschen, Sv söka, forska, R искать. seren, -itá, a-ar, A -e, ISP -o, F serein, D heiter, ungetrübt, Sv klar, ogrumlad, R ясный, спокойный. serenade, D Ständchen; serie, -al. seriosi, -itá, A serious, R серьезный, F serieux, ISP serio, D ernst, Sv allvarlig. sergeant (var. serjant), rang militari. serpent, -in, -ar, -ear, -atre, -ari FA(PI), S culebra, P cobra, D Schlange, Sv orm, R змѣя. serum ADFSv, S suero, I siero, P serosidade, R протовоядная сыворотка. (-servar) in compositiones con-, pre-, ob-, re-. servis (= vasage de table) Sv, FAD service, R сервизъ, приборъ, I servizio da tavola, S vajilla (de la mesa), P boixella. serviette FD, Sv servett, S servilleta, I salvietta, R салфетка, A napkin, towel, P toalha, guardanapo. servo, -ir, -itor, -agie, -icie, -al’a, -itú, -entie, -il, --ísm, --itá, de-ir IP, S siervo, AF serf, D Knecht, Diener, Leibeigner, Sv tjänare, dräng, R слуга. seson, FD saison, A season, S sazón, I stagione, P sazão, estação, Sv årstid, säsong, R сезонъ, время года, D Jahreszeit. sestra R, A sister, Sv syster, D Schwester, F soeur, I sorella, suora, S hermana, P irmã. set = 7, setti = 70. setul, -ura, -age, -osi L, I setola, SP cerda, DSv borst(e), A bristle, F soie, R щетина. sever, -itá FASPI, D streng, hart, Sv sträng, skarp, hård, R строгій, суровый. sextant (instrument astronomic). sexu, -al, --itßa, -ism, SP sexo, A sex, F sexe, I sesso, D Geschlecht, Sv kön, R полъ, родъ. *sfere, (= sphere) geom., -ic, -oid, -ometre AFI, S esfera, P sephera, R шаръ, сфера, D Kugel, Sphäre, Sv kula, klot, glob, sfär. shacle, mar. A shackle, D Schäckel, R шекель. shal, A shawl (vid. chal). *shelf li parte del continentes sub li desprofund regiones del ocean. sheriff A; shilling; ship = nave. shocar, A to shock, F choquer (vid. choc). shrapnell (milit.) si, conj. FS, IP se, A if, D wenn, Sv om, då, R если. sí, affirmation pos negation FSI, P sim, D doch, Sv jo. sibilar, son -ant I(AFDSP), F siffler, S silbar, A to hiss, to whiz, D zischen. sicc, -ore, -ura, -ar, ex-ar, -ativ, F sec, S seco, IP secco, A dry, D trocken, dürr, Sv torr, R сухой, тощій. *sídere, -ic, -al, syn. astre, stelle. siflar, -a, -ada, -uore, -ette, per-ar, --ade, --age, F siffler, S chiflar, A to whistle, D pfeifen, I fischiare, assobiar, Sv pipa, vissla, R свистать. signal, -isar, --tion. signe, -ar, contra-ar, as-ar, -atur, -atario F(A), SP -o, I segno, D Zeichen, Sv tecken, R знакъ. significar, -tion SPI, F signifier, A to signify, D bedeuten, Sv betyda, R означать. *silent, -ie, --os, --ar, vid. tacer. silice, -at, -ium FIS, AP -a, D Kiesel(säure), Sv kisel, flinta, R кремень, кремній. sillab, (syllab) -ar, -al (AFSIP), D Silbe, Sv stavelse, R слогъ. simio, -a, -ar, -atr, -erie, -il, vid. macaco. simil, -itá, -ear, -isar, a(s)-ar, ---tion I, P semelhante, S semejante, F semblable, D ähnlich, A like, similar, Sv liknande, R похожій. simpl, -i, -ic, --itá, -ificar, -ess, FAS -e, P -es, I semplice, D einfach, Sv enkel, R простой. simular, -ant, -ation ISP(D), F -er, A to simulate, D erheucheln, Sv hyckla, skrymta, R притворяться. *simultan = sam-moment-an. sin S, P sem, I senza, F sans, D ohne, A without, Sv utan, R безъ. sinap L, Sv senap, D Senf, A mustard, IP mostarda, F moutarde, S mostaza, R горчица. sincer, -itá FASIP, D aufrichtig, Sv uppriktig, R откровенный, искренній. singul, -are, -ari, --tá, I singolo, solo, A single, F seul, séparé, S solo, separado, P só, separado, D einzeln, Sv enda, enstaka, R въотдѣльности. singlutar, F sangloter, I singhiozzare, S sollozar, P soluçar, D schluchzen, S snyfta, A to sob, R рыдать. sinistri FIP(A), S siniestro, D unheilvoll, verderblich, unselig, Sv förstörelse bringande, R роковой, бѣдовый. sinu, -os, IS seno, F sein, P seio, A bosom, D Busen, Sv barm, bröst, R грудь, пазуха. sirop, FR, ADSv Sirup, I sciroppo, S jarabe, P xarope. -sister = star, solmen in compositiones, a-er, re-er, in-er, con-er, ex-er. sitell L, F seau, P selha, I secchia, A pail, bucket, S cubo, D Eimer, Sv ämbar, spann, R ведро. sitie, -os, -ar, I sete, S sed, P sede, F soif, A thirst, D Durst, Sv törst, R жажда. situar, -ation, -at. sive-sive L, D sei es-sei es, entweder-oder, A either-or, F que ce soit-ou, ISP o-o, Sv antingen-eller, R или-или, будь-будь. six = 6, sixti = 60. siyill, -ar, -ator, -stamp, Sv sigill, I sigillo, D Siegel, A seal, F cachet, sceau, SP sello, R печать. sling, -ar A, D Schlinge, Schleuder, Sv slunga, ögla, F fronde, lacet, I fionda, S honda, P funda, R праща, петля. slamm, A slime, D Schlamm, Sv slam, vid. syn. mudde. slit, -ar, -via, I slitta, D Schlitten, A sledge, Sv släde, F traîneau, S trineo, P trenó, R сани. smerald, I smeraldo, SP esmeralda, A emerald, F émeraude, DSv Smaragd, R изумрудъ. smeril, SP esmeril, I smeriglio, F émeri, A emery, D Schmirgel, Sv smärgel, R наждакъ. sobri, -etá, ISP -o, F sobre, A sober, D nächtern, Sv nykter, R трезвый. socio, -etá, -al, --ism, --ist, ---ic, -olog, --ie, --ic, ISP, F sociétaire, A fellow, member, E Genosse, Kompagnon, Sv kamrat, kompanjon, R сообщникъ. socle AF, DSv Sockel, R цоколь, I zoccolo, S zócalo, P sócco. soda (Na₂Co₃ + 10 H₂O); sofa. sof- -ist, --ic, philo-, theo-, Gr = sapient. soflar, -uore, F souffler, I soffiare, S soplar, P soprar, A to blow, D blasen, Sv blåsa, R дуть. sol, -itßa, --ari, -ist, -men, IS solo, F seul, P só, A alone, D allein, Sv ensam, enda, R одинокій, единственный. sole, -ari, in-ar, --ation, -isticie, ISPSv sol, F soleil, A sun, D Sonne, R солнце. solea, -ar L, I suola, A sole, P sola, D Sohle, Sv sula, S suela, F semelle, R подошва. soledí, A sunday, D Sonntag, Sv söndag, F dimanche, I domenica, SP domingo, R воскресенье. solemni A, SIP solemne, F solennel, D feierlich, Sv högtidlig, R торжественный. *solenoid; solid, in-, -itá DAFSv, ISP -o, R солидный; solidari; solo, music. sollicitar, SP(FAI), D sich bewerben, bekümmern, Sv sträva, tävla, R ходатайствовать. soluer, -tion, in-ent, ab-, dis-, re-, -bil, A to loosen, to (ab)solve, F absoudre, dissoudre, resoudre, I sciogliere, solvere, S soltar, resolver, P desatar, dissolver, D lösen, Sv lösa, R (раз)рѣшать. sómmit, A summit, F sommet, I sommitá, S cumbre, cima, P cume, D Gipfel, Sv spets, topp, R вершина. somnie, -ar, -os, -atr, -ard, -on, -ator, -ero, -erie, -ifer, -ific, I sogno, P sonho, S sueño, F songe, A dream, D Traum, Sv dröm, R сонъ. son, -ar, -ori, -os, uni-, tri-, con-ant, dis-antie, re-ar, --ator … FS, I suono, P som, ruido, S sonido, A sound, D Laut, Schall, Ton, Klang, Sv ljud, skall, R звукъ. sonde, -ar FD, SP -a, A sounding-line, proofstick, R зондъ, дип-лотъ, I scandaglio, spillone, tenta, D Senkblei, Sv sänklod, sond. sonori, F -e, ISP -o, A -ous, D klangvoll, Sv klangfull, R звучный. sorciar, -ero, --ie, -ard, -ada, -age, D hexen, zaubern, Sv trolla, R колдовать, ворожить, S hacer hechicerias, P bruxear, A to practice witchcraft, F exercer la magie, I far incanti, ammaliare. sórdid, -ess, -age, in-ar AFISP, F sale, D schmutzig, Sv smutsig, A dirty, S sucio, I sudicio, P sujo, R грязный. sort, 1) (syn. fate) -ear, -eator F, IP -e, S suerte, A fate, lot, D Schicksal, Los, Sv lott, öde, R жребій, судьба, участь; 2) (syn. specie) -ir, ar-ir, -iment ARSv, DFIP Sorte, Sv slag, S especie. sospir, -ar, I -o, SP suspiro, F soupir, D Seufzer, A sigh, Sv suck, R вздохъ. sovente I, F souvent, SP frecuentemente, D oft, A often, frequently, Sv ofta, R часто. spacie, -os, -al, I spazio, S espacio, F espace, P espaço, A space, D Raum, Sv rum, R пространство. spade, I spada, SP espada, R шпага, F épée, A sword, D Degen, Sv vörja. spalier D, I spallier, AF espalier, S(P) espalde(i)ra, Sv spaljé, R шпалерникъ. sparn’ar, -age, -ament = economisar, esser indulgent, F épargner, A to spare, D sparen, schonen, I risparmiare, sparagnare, Sv spara, skona, S ahorrar, P poupar, R сберегать, беречь, щадить. sparro, A sparrow, D Sperling, Sv sparv, F moineau, I passero, S gorrión, P pardal, R воробей. sparvero, I sparviere, D Sperber, F épervier, A sparrow-hawk, Sv sparvhök, S gavilán, P gavião, tarrafa, R кобчикъ. spat (min.) fluor-, feld- FID, R шпатъ, SP espat(h)o, A spar. specie, -al, --isar, --ist I, ADSv species, SP especie, F espèce, D Gattung, Art, Sorte, Sv art, R родъ, сортъ. *spectar, -ator, -acle = regardar, D (zu)schauen. *specter con-, in-, de-, per-, re-. spectre, -al, --analyse (opt.); specular, -nt, -tiv, -tion. speg(u)l, -ar, -ear, -arse, D Spiegel, Sv spegel, I specchio, S espejo, P espelho, F miroir, A mirror, R зеркало. sperma t -(t)ozóo. -spers a-er, dis-er. spiar, -on, --ar, --agie I, F épier, guetter, SP espiar, D spähen, A to spy, Sv speja, R подсматривать, гладѣть. spica L, I spiga, SP espiga, F épi, A ear, spike, D Ähre, Sv ax, R колосъ. spice, -erie, -eria, -ero, -ear A, I spezie, S especia, P especiaria, D Spezerei, Gewürz, F épice, Sv krydda, Speceri, R пряные коренья. spine (anc in sense medicinal) -al, -osi, I spino, pruno, S espina, P espinho, F épine, D Dorn, A thorn, Sv törne, tagg, R шипъ. spinat (bot.) D, Sv spenat, R шпинатъ, A spinage, I spinace, S espinaca, P espinafre, F épinard. spindle, -ero A, DSv Spindel, F fuseau, IP fuso, S huso, R веретено. spingle, F ßepingle, A pin, I spillo, R шпилька, D (Steck-)Nadel, S alfiler, P alfinete, Sv knappnål. spiral, -e, -atr, -oid. spirar, con-ar, re-ar, trans-ar, in-ar I, SP ®espirar, F respirer, souffler, A to respire, to breathe, D atmen, hauchen, Sv andas, R дышать, -дыхать. spirit, -ist, -ism = fantom IA, P espirito, R привиденіе, духъ, F revenant, S espectro, sombra, D Gespenst, Geist, Sv spöke, ande. spíritu = substantie incorporal, genie, -al A, I -o (SP) F esprit, D Geist, Sv ande, snille, R духъ, геній, душа. splender, -id, --itá, -ore, -ent, --ie syn. brill’ar I, SP resplandecer, D glänzen, strahlen, Sv glänsa, lysa, F briller, A to shine, to light, to glitter, R сіять. splittre, -ar, D Splitter, Span, Sv sticka, skärva, A splinter, F éclat (de bois), S astilla, I scheggia, P lasca, R осколокъ, щепка, заноза. sponder s -sa, dar promesse de maritagie. spongie, -atr, -os, A sponge, SP esponja, I spugna, F éponge, D Schwamm, Sv svamp, R губка. *spontan D(FISPA), R добровольный, самопроизвольный. spore (bot.); sporadic. sporn, -ar, -atr D, I sprone, P esporão, S espolón, F éperon, A spur, Sv sporre, R шпора, таранъ. sprit -os = alcohol. sport, -mann, -ist, -iv, -al. spruzzar, -a, -ada, -uore I, D spritzen, Sv spruta, A to squirt, F faire jaillir, seringuer, S echar, jeringar, P deitar, seringar, R брызгать, спрынцовать. spul, D Spule, Sv spole, A spool, bobbin, I spola, cannello, rocchetto, F bobine, SPI bobina, R вьюшка. sputar, -iera LI, A to spit, Sv spotta, D spucken, S esputar, P escarrar, F cracher, R плевать. squall, -i, -osi A, R шквалъ, D Bö, Sv (storm)by, (S)P borrasca, F bourrasque, I ráffica. squame -os LI, SP escama, I scaglia, F écaille, A scale, shell, D Schuppe, Sv fjäll, R чешуя. stab (milit.) DSv, R штабъ, A staff, F état-major, P(S) estado maior, I stato maggiore. stabil, --itá DISv, AF stable, S estable, firme, P estavel, Sv stabel, R стойкій, устойчивый. stadie = fase (phase). stag (mar.) DSv, R штагъ, A stay, S estay, P estae, I straglio, F étai. stagne, -ar, -ation, -ant, I -o, acqua morta, S estanque, F étang, P tanque, D Teich, Weiher, A pond, pool, Sv damm, R прудъ, стоячая вода. stal, -in, -ar, -atr, -verseria, D Stahl, Sv stål, R сталь, A steel, F acier, S acero, I acciaio, P aço. stall DSv, I -a, A stable, S establo, corral, P estabulo, F étable, R хлѣвъ, конюшня. stamp, -ar, -a, siyill- AISv, R штампъ, D Stempel, F coin, poinçon, estampille, S(I) punzon(e), P punçao, cunha, maço. (stand) = statu. standarte, -ero, -ist, F étendard, I stendardo, Sv standar. stanno, -ar, -atura, -iol L, I stagno, S estaño, P estanho, F étain, A tin, Sv tenn, D Zinn, R олово. staple, -ar A, DSv Stapel, R стапель, помостъ, F échafaudage, entrepôt, I scalo, deposito, S monton, pila, P pilha, montão. star, -nt, -tion, -tu, -tiv, -tura, -tic, con-r, --nt, ---ie L, I stare, Sv stå, R стоять, D stehen, A to stand, S estar (en pié), P estar (em pé), F être debout. state -al A, Sv stat, I -o, D Staat, Etat, SP estado, F état, R государство, штатъ. static, -ica; statistic, -ica, --al; statue, -ette. statuer, -t compositiones -stituer F, I(D) statuir(en), SP estatuir, A to fix, to maintain, Sv statuera, bestämma, R устанавливать. stelle, -ari, LI -a, SP estrella, F étoile, A star, D Stern, Sv stjärna, R звѣзда. stenograf, -ic, -ie, -ar; steppe. sterc L, S estiércol, P esterco, I sterco, letame, F fumier, D Mist, Dünger, A dung, manure, Sv dynga, gödsel, R навозъ. steril, -itá, -isar; stereotyp, -ar, -ic, -at. sternutar I, S estornudar, F éternuer, P espirrar, D niesen, A to sneeze, Sv nysa, R чихать. stigma t -ic, -isar ADR, FI stigmate, P estima, S estigmato, D Brandmal, Sv brännmärke, R клеймо, тавро. stimul, -ar, -ation, -ament, -antie; stipendie, -ar, -at. stock (merc.) A; = amasse de merce. -stituer vid. statuer, con-er, de-er, in-er, sub-er, pro-er. stoff DSv, F étoffe, I stoffa, A stuff, SP estofa, D Zeug, Sv tyg, R матерія. stoic, --al, --o, --iano, --ism, --ist. stomac, I -o, F estomac, A stomach, SP estómago, D Magen, Sv mage, R животъ. stopp, -ar, -ere, -or ADRSv, D halt! SIP alto! storc, ASv stork, D Storch, F cigogne, I cicogna, S cigueña, P cegonha, R аистъ. storm, -i, -os, -ar, -ear, -vent, -attacar ASv, D Sturm, R штормъ, буря, F tempête, ouragan, I tempesta, burrasca, S(P) tempestad(e). stovar, Sv stuva, A stew, F étuver, I stufare, P estufar, S estofar, D schmoren, stoven, R душить, жарить. strad, I strada, via, H straat, D Strasse, A streat, road, F rue, route, P rua, S calle, Sv gata. stran’i, I strano, R странный, чуждый, S extraño, P extranho, A strange, F étrange, D sonderbar, fremdartig, Sv sällsam, främmande. strap A, F courroie, cordon, I coreggia, S(P) corre(i)a, D Riemen, Sv rem, R ремень. strapacie, -ar, -osi, -ant (D) I strapazzo, Sv strapats, AF fatigue, P fadiga, estafa, S fatiga, pena, R тягость, утомительность. strat, -ificar, --tiv, IS -o, F -e, couche, A layer, stratum, P camada, D Schicht, Sv varv, R слой. stratego, -ic, -ie. strax SvD, D sofort, A at once, S de seguida, I subito, P ja, F tout de suite, R тотчасъ, немедленно. strec, Sv streck, drag, A stroke, dash, D Strich, F ligne, barre, trait, I tratto, S rasgo, raya, P traço, rasgo, risco, R черта. strett, I -o, P estreito, S estrecho, F étroit, A narrow, D schmal, eng, Sv smal, knapp, trång, R узкій. strict, -ess, -itá, -emen AFD, I esatto, stretto, SP estricto, Sv skarp, precis, R точный, строгій. strident FI, SP estridente, D schrill, A shrill, Sv gäll, R пронзительный. stril’e, -ar, -uore, I striglia, D Striegel, F étrille, Cat estríjol, S almohaza, P almofaça, A curry-comb, Sv (häst)skrapa, R скребница, чесалка. strip, des-ar se, D Strippe, Steigbügel, SP estribo, presilla, A strap, I staffa, F étrier, sous-pied, Sv hälla, stigbygel, R петля, штрипка, стремя. stropp (mar.) DARSv. strump, Sv strumpa, D Strumpf, A stocking, F bas, I calza, S media, P meia, R чулокъ; demi- F chaussette, A sock, D Socke, R носокъ, I calzetta, S calcetin, P piuga, meia curta, Sv halv-strumpa. structer -ura syn. constructer, de-, in-, ob-, --iv, --ion, --or. struz, Sv struts, I struzzo, SP avestruz, D Strauss, R страусъ, A ostrich, F autruche. stucc, -ar, -atura, -ator, AI stucco, F stuc, DSv Stuck, S estuco, P estuque, R штукатур(к)а. studie, -os, -ar, -ant. stuffar, -age, -a, A to stuff, to pad, Sv stoppa, proppa, D stopfen, polstern, F fourrer, rembourrer, P estofar, I imbottire, S rehenchir, R набивать, затыкать. stul, R стулъ, D Stuhl, Sv stol, A chair, F chaise, S silla, I sedia, P cadeira. stump ASv, D Stumpf, Strunk, F bout, souche, I mozzicone bronco, S cepa, zoquete, P coto, cepa, R пень, кончикъ. stupp, -ar, -age L, I stoppa, F étoupe, SP estopa, A tow, D Werg, Hede, Sv blånor, R пакля. stur, DSv Stör, I storione, A sturgeon, S esturión, P esturjão, F esturgeon, R осетръ. sturn L, I stornello, S estornino, P estorninho, F étourneau, D Star, Sv stare, A starling, R скворецъ. styl, -ic, -os, -isar, --at, ---ion, -ist (var. stil). styr, -mann, -bord, -ero, -rote, Sv -e, roder, D Steuer(ruder), A rudder, S(I) timon(e), P timão, R руль, F gouvernail. su S, I -o, P seu, F son, D sein, ihr, A his, her, Sv hans, hennes, sin, R его,ея,свой. *suader s, des-, per-, syn. consiliar. suavi, -itá FSP, I soave, A sweet, soft, D lieblich, anmutig, Sv mild, ljuv, trevlig, R прелестный, милый, мягкій. sub, F sous, I sotto, S bajo, so, P sob, de baixo, D unter, ASv under, R подъ. subit, -men F, SPI -o, F soudain, A sudden, D plötzlich, Sv plötslig, R внезапный, вдругъ. subject, -er, -iv. subjugar P, F subjuguer, A to subjugate, S subyugar, I soggiogare, D unterwerfen, Sv underkasta, R подчинить, покорять. subjuntiv SP, D Konjunktiv, R сослогательное наклоненіе. sublim, -ar, -at, -itá FASIP -e, D erhaben, Sv (upp)höjd, framstående, R возвышенный. submisser syn. subjecter, subjugar. subordinar, ---tion, in---. subrider, F sourire, I sorridere, P sorrir, S sonreirse, D lächeln, Sv le, A to smile, R улыбаться. subsidiar; subsister, --entie, D fortbestehen, Sv utstå, reda sig, R просуществовать. substantie, -al, -iv, D Wesen, R вещество, сущность. substituer, -t, --ion; subtangente (math.). subtasse, F soucoupe, I sottocoppa, A saucer, S platillo, P pires, Sv tefat, D Untertasse, R блюдечко. subtener; subtil FADPSv, S sutil, I sottile, R тонкій, щепетильный. subtraer, -end, -tion, --iv; subvenir -vent, -tion, --ar, -iv. sucar, -one, -ant, -uore, F sucer, A to suck, D saugen, I succhiare, PS chupar, Sv suga, R сосать. succ, -os, IP -o, F suc, R сокъ, DSv Saft, A juice, S jugo. succeder ss -or, -ion, -iv syn. heredar, secuer. success, -ar A, IP -o, F succès, S suceso, D Erfolg, Sv framgång, R успѣхъ. *succurs, -al, -ale, -or, -er syn. auxilie, R подкрѣпленіе. sucre, -ar, -at, -erie, -age, -ero, -eria, -iere, -iera, -os F, A sugar, D Zucker, I zucchero, Sv socker, R сахаръ, S azúcar, P assucar. sucuss, -er, -ion, -iv, F secousse, I scossa, S sacudida, A shake, blow, D Erschütterung, Stoss, Sv skakning, stöt, R сотрясеніе, ударъ, P abalo. sud, -ost, -west FIS, D Süd, A south, P sul, Sv söder, R югъ. sudar, -ation IS, P suar, F suer, A to sweat, D schwitzen, Sv svettas, R потѣть. suer, -tora, -tura, -machin L, A to sew, Sv sy, R шить, SP coser, I cucire, F coudre, D nähen. su(f)ficer, -ent, --ie, in-ent, A to suffice, F suffire, SP(I) bastar(e), D genügen, Sv vara nog, förslå, R хватать, быть достаточнымъ. su(f)fix (gramm.) su(f)focar P, F suffoquer, A to suffocate, S sofocar, ahogar, I suffocare, D ersticken, Sv kväva(s), storkna, R душить, тушить, задыхаться. su(f)fragie, -ar, -etta. syn. votation, D Wahlstimme, R избир. голосъ. suflar, -ero FDR auxiliar li actores del teatre per anteparlar lor role, S apuntar. sufrer, -e, -entie, P soffrer, F souffrir, S sufrir, I soffrire, A to suffer, D leiden, Sv lida, tåla, R страдать. suggester, -ion, -iv; suita, R свита, FDA -e, Sv svit, SP sequito, I seguito. sulc, -ar, P -o, I solco, S surco, F sillon, ride, A furrow, ridge, D Furche, Runzel, Sv fåra, R борозда, морщина. suldar, -ero, -eria, SP soldar, F souder, A to solder, I saldare, D löten, Sv löda, R паять. súlfur, -ic, -isar, --ation, A sulphur, brimstone, F soufre, I solfo, S azufre, P enxofre, D Schwefel, Sv svavel, R сѣра. sultan, -a, -essa, -atu, -ic; summa, -ar, -ation, -ativ, -and. suol (planc-suol), I -o, F sol, P solo, S suelo, A soil, ground, D Grund, (Fuss-) Boden, Sv grund, botten, R почва, грунтъ, земля. sup, -iere, R супъ, F soupe, A soup, D Suppe, SP sopa, Sv soppa, I zuppa. supé, -ar Sv, F(D) Souper (Abendessen), A supper, SI cena, P ceia, R ужинъ. súper, -ar, I sopra, SB sobre, F sur, au dessus de, D über, oberhalb, hinaus, A over, beyond, Sv över, R надъ, поверхъ. superb A(FI), P soberbo, S soberbio, D herrlich, stolz, prächtig, Sv härlig, präktig, R гордый, прекрасный. superficie, -al SIP, FA surface, D Oberfläche, Sv yta, R поверхность. superior, -itá ASPI, F supérieur, D überlegen, Höhergestellter, Sv överlägsen, förman, R превосходящій, высшій, начальникъ. superlativ -ic, R превосходная степень (gramm.) supersticie, -osi (= miscredie) (AFSPI) D Aberglaube, Sv vidskepelse, R суевѣріе. su(p)pleer, -ment, --al, --ari, -tiv, -tion F, A to supply, S suplir, I supplire, P supprir, D ersetzen, ergänzen, Sv fullständiga, ersätta, gottgöra, R замѣщать, восполнять. su(p)plicie (SPI) F -ce, D Hinrichtung, STrafe, Marter, Sv avrättning, R казнь. su(p)plicar (SPI), A to supplicate, F supplier, D anflehen, Sv anropa, bedja, R умолять. su(p)posir, -tion, A to suppose, F supposer, S suponer, I supporre, P suppôr, D voraussetzen, Sv förutsätta, R предполагать. su(p)port, -ar FAP, I appoggio, S sostén, apoyo, D Stütze, Unterlage, Halt, Sv stöd, R подставка, поддежка. su(p)presser, -ion, -iv, A to suppress, F supprimer, I sopprimere, SP su(p)primir, D unterdrücken, Sv kväva, undertrycka, R подавлять. supra, I su, sopra, F en haut, au dessus, A above, D oben, oberhalb, Sv ovan, uppe, SP arriba, R наверху, сверху, поверхъ. sur, F sur, I su, sopra, a, in, SP sobre, A on, upon, D auf, über, Sv på, uppå, R на (надъ). surd, P -o, F sourd, SI sordo, A deaf, D taub, dumpf, Sv döv, R глухой. surpris, -ar, AF -e, SI sorpresa, R сюрпризъ, P surpresa, D Überraschung, Sv överraskning. (surtir = evenir, exear, F sortir) suspect, -er, -ion, -iv F, I sospetto, P suspeito, S sespechoso, A suspicious, D verdächtig, Sv misstänkt, R подозрительный. suspender s -e, -sion, -siv SP, A to suspend, I sospendere, F suspendre, D suspendieren, aussetzen, aufheben, aufschieben, Sv utsätta, upphäva, R отрѣшать, отлагать, прекращать. svimar, -ant, -ator, -ero, -uore, -eria, A to swim, D schwimmen, Sv simma, F nager, SP nadar, I nuotare, R плавать, плыть. svin, -in, -ine, -esc, -al’a, -ero, -eria, -erie, -ell, mar- Sv, R свинья, A swine, hog, D Schwein, IP porco, F cochon, S cerdo, puerco. syllab var. sillab, D Silbe, R слогъ; symbol -ic, -isar, -ist, -ism. symmetrie, -ic; sympat(h)ie, -ic, -isar; syndico, -atu. ---- T ta, D da, dort, R тамъ, F ça, là, A there, S allà, IP là, Sv där. tabac -ier. taban, S tábano, P tabão, I tafano, F taon, A gad-fly, D Bremse (Fliege), Sv broms, R оводъ, слѣпень. tabelle, -ari, -ator. table, in-ament, -ette FA, I mensa, SP mesa, D Tisch, A board, Sv bord, R столъ. tábul L, FA table, I tavola, S tabla, P taboa, D Tafel, Sv taffel, R доска. taburet DFSRSv, P tamborete, A stool, I deschetto. tacer, -ent, --ie, -iv, -ios (syn. silentie), I -e, F taire (se), S callar, P calar, A to be silent, D (ver)schweigen, Sv tiga, tystna, R (у)молчать. tacle, -age, -ar, -agie, -ada, -ament A(DRSv), F agrès, poulie, R снасть, I attrezzi, S aparejos. tact, -ar FDARSv, SP -o, I tatto. tactic, -a, -al, -o, -ian. taft DSv, A taffeta, F taffetas, I taffetà, P tafeta, R тафта, S tafetán. tal SP, I tale, F tel, A such, similar, D solch (ein), Sv sådan, R такой. talc; tal’ar, -a, -ero, -ator, -eria, -uore, F tailler, P talhar, I tagliare, S tajar, D (zu)schneiden, A to cut, Sv (till)skära, R кроить, подрѣзать. talent, -os, -at. talon FDSR (IP), D Hacken, Absatz, A heel, conterfoil, I calcagno, S(P) tacón, Sv häl, klack, R пятка, каблукъ. talp, -iere L, I talpa, F taupe, S topo, P toupeira, A mole(warp), D Maulwurf, Sv mullvad, R кротъ. tam L, S tan, si, P tão, I tanto, cosi, si, F tant, aussi, si, D so(viel), Sv så, R такъ, столь. tambur, -ino, --ist, I -o, F tambour, SP tambor, A drum, Sv trumma, D Trommel, R барабанъ. támen L, F cependant, pourtant, D jedoch, indessen, A yet, however, S no obstante, I tuttavia, P todavia, porem, Sv medan, ändå, dock, R однако. tampon, -ar F, P tam,po, S tapón, A stopper, plug, D Stöpsel, Pfropf, I turaccio, Sv propp, R пробка, затычка. tande, A then, D dann, damals, F alors, I allora, S entonces, P então, Sv då, R тогда. tangar, -agie, (mar.) F tanguer, A to pitch, D stampfen, Sv stampa, S cebecear, I barcollare da poppa a prua, P arfar, R имѣть килевую качку. tangent, -ial (math.) tann, -in, -ar, -ero, -eria, I -o, FA tan, D Geberlohe, SP casca (de carvalho), Sv garvarbark, R дубильный щелокъ. tant adj. F, SIP -o, A such, so much, D so(viel), solch Sv sådan, R столько. tanta, FD -e, Sv tant, R тётя, A aunt, SP tia, I zia. tapete, -ero, -eria, -ar DSvP, F tapisserie, SP colgadura, A wall paper, I arazzo, R обои. tapiss, -ero, -erie, F tapis, D Teppich, I tappeto, SP alfombra, A carpet, Sv matta, R коверъ. tapon -scruv S, P tampa, rolha, A cork bush, Sv kork, propp, ympkvist, D Pfropfen, Kork, F bouchon, I turacciolo, R пробка. tappar, D tappen, klapsen, F taper, A to tap, Sv klappa, smälla, S acachetear, I picchiare, P dar pancadas, R хлопать, ударять. tara = brutto minus netto; tarántul specie de arané. tard, -ar, re-ar, -ament, re-a F, SP tarde, I tardi, A late, D spät, Sv sen, R поздній. tarif, -ar. tasc, -ard, I. Prov. Wal. Est, D Tasche, F poche, A pocket, S bolsillo, P algibeira, Sv ficka, R карманъ. tasse FD, S taza, I tazza, P taça, A cup, Sv kopp, R чашка. tast, -ar, D -e, I -o, F touche, Sv tangent, A key, SP tecla, R клавишъ. tauro, -ic, -in, -ear, -eator, -ero, -eada, -machia, P touro, SI toro, F taureau, Sv tjur, D Stier, A Bull, R быкъ, туръ. taverne F(AI)D SP taberna, D Schenke, Kneipe, Sv krog, värdshus, R кабакъ. taxa, -ar, -ator, -ation, -metre. taxon, I tasso, S tejón, P texugo, D Dachs, F blaireau, A badger, Sv grävling, R барсукъ. te, F te, toi, A thee, D dir, dich, SP te, ti, I te, Sv dig, R тебя, тебѣ. té, -iere, -machin, -plante SIP DF thé, A tea, P cha, R чай. teatre, -al, --ic; tecnic, -a, -al, -o; tecnologo, -ie, -ic. tegment, -ar, -ero, I tetto, P tecto, S techo, F toit, D Dach, Sv tak, A roof, R крыша. tegul, I tegolo, Sv taktegel, P telha, S teja, A tile, F tuile, D Dachziegel, R черепица. tele- -fon, --ar, --ist; -graf, -scop; -patie. teleologie, -ic, -ism, -ist. tempe, -al, -ari, (statu de atmosfere) F temps, IP tempo, S tiempo, A weather, D Wetter, Sv väderlek, R погода. temperar, -antie, -ament, -atur, D mässigen, Sv lägga band på, R умѣрять. tempie, I -a, F tempe, A temple, D Schläfe, S sien, P fonte, Sv tinning, R високъ. temple FA, SP -o, DSv Tempel, I tempio, R храмъ. tempo (mus.) ID®. témpore, -al, -ari, -an, con-an, inter- = durada mesurabil, IP tempo, F temps, S tiempo, A time, D Zeit, Sv tid, R время. tenda IP, A tent, F tente, S tienda, D Zelt, S tält, R палатка. ténder AFDSIPSvR tender s, -entie, -sion, --iv, des-, ex-, in-, pre- SI, F tendre, tirer, P (ex)-, A to stretch, to tend, D spannen, dehnen, anstreben, tendieren, Sv sträcka, spänna, tendera, R растягивать, на-, вы-; тендировать. tendon FASI, P tendão, D Sehne, Sv sena, sträng, R жила. tendri, -ess, F -e, A soft, delicate, tender, D zart, weich, I tenero, P tenro, S tierno, Sv späd, R нѣжный. tener tent de-, con-, ob-, re-, sub-, -ion S, I -ere, F -ir, P ter, A to hold, to keep, D halten, Sv hålla, R держать. tenor -ist; tent- perf. de tener. tentar -ation, --or SPI, F -er, D versuchen, A to (at)tempt, to try, Sv försöka, R пробовать, искушать. tenui -itá, IPS -e, F tenu, A -ous, D dünn, Sv tunn, R тонкій. teo = theo = Deo (-logie, -sofie, -cratie, -calli, a-ist). teorie, -ic (-etic) -a, -ician. tepid, PI -o, S tibio, F tiède, D lau(warm), Sv ljum, R тепловатый (ни то ни се). terebinte, -iero, -ine fruct de quel es extractet liquore terebintini (D Terpentin, R скипидарь). *termo- = calore, -metre, -dynamic, -electric, dia-an etc. *término, -logie expression tecnic o artificial S, I -e, SvA(FP) term, D -us, R терминъ. termin, -ar, de-ar = limite de témpore DSv(SI), FAP term, D Frist, Endpunkt, R срокъ. terre -est, sub-an, -al, -osi, -atr, -arium, in-ar, in-atoria F IP -a, S tierra, D Erde, A earth, soil, land, Sv jord, R земля. terren, ISP -o, FD terrain, A ground, Sv terräng, R мѣстность. terrer, -ibil, -ore, --ist, --isar, ad-er, I atterrire, F effrayer, A to frighten, D (er)schrecken, SP asustar, Sv sätta skräck i R устрашать, ужасать. territoria, -al; terror vid.. terrer; tese = these = thesis. testar, -ament, --al, -ator, -agie = far testamente. tette, -ar, SP teta, A teat, nipple, D Zitze, Brustwarze, S pezón, I capezzolo, P mamillo, F mamelon, Sv bröstvårta, spene, R сосокъ. texter, -or, -ero, -eria, -ura, -agie, -il, pre-e, I tessere, P tecer, S tejer, F tisser, R ткать, D weben, A to weave, Sv väva. textu, -al, DASvR text, F -e, SP -o, I testo. therme fonte calid. ti, A this, that, D dieser, jener, der, S(P) ese, aquel, I quello, F ce, celui, Sv den (där), R тотъ. tibie IFASP, D Schienbein, Sv skenben, R большая берцовая кость. tic-tac, -ar, -ament, son del horloj; tif = tyf, tigro. til (A) Sv till(s), D bis, F jusqu’à, S hasta, I fino, P até, R до. tilie, P -a, I tiglio, S tilo, F tilleul, A lime-tree, D Linde, Sv lind, R липа. timbal musical instrumente, D Zimbel, Pauke, R тимпанъ. timbre, special son de musical voce o instrumente FP, D Klangfarbe, R тэмбръ. timer, -id, --itá, --ess, -ore, -entar, in-idar, a-orisar, -end, ISP temer(e), F craindre, A to fear, D fürchten, Sv frukta, vara rädd, R бояться, опасаться. timon, -ero FS(IP), D Deichsel, (Ruder)pinne, Sv tistelstång; styrpinne, A pole; tiller, helm, S lanza, P lança, canna do leme, R дышло; румпель. tinctur D liquore fat de herbes. tine F PI -a, SP cuba, A water-cask, D Zuber, Bütte, Sv så, balja, bytta, R чанъ, ушатъ. tint, -i, -ier, D -e, SP -a, A ink, F encre, I inchiostro, Sv bläck, R чернила. tinter, -ur, -ero, -eria, -or, -ori, -orial, F teindre, A to tincture, tinge, I tingere, P tingir, S teñir, D färben, Sv färga, R красить, окрашивать. tintinar, I tintinnare, rintoccare, F tinter, sonner, A to tinkle, to ring, D klingeln, schellen, klimpern, bimmeln, P tocar o sino, S repicar, Sv ringa, klinga, pingla, klinka, R звонить, звенѣть, бренчать. tip = typ tippar, -ist, machin-ist, -era, steno-ist, A to tip, D tippen, klopfen, R постукивать, Sv lätt vidröra. tirar syn. traer; -, -agie, --ar, -ada, -erie, -atoria, -illar, --ero, -eria, -uor SIP, F tirer, A to draw, to pull; to shoot, D ziehen, zerren, abziehen, schiessen, Sv draga, skjuta, R тянуть, тащить, стрѣлять. titill’ar P, to tickle, D kitzeln, F chatouiller, S hacer cosquillas, I solleticare, Sv kittla, R щекотать. titul, -ar, -atur. to R, F ce celà, A that, D das da, S eso, I ciò, P isso, Sv det. toal’e, -de manu, -age, -eria, -erie, F toile, P toalha, panno, ISP tela, D Linnen, Tischtuch, Sv linne (bords)duk, R полотно (скатерть, полотенце). toff, -ett, -os, F touffe, A tuft, I ciuffo, ciocca, S tufo, mazorca, P feixe, punhado, D Büschel, Sv vippa, klase, knippa, R пукъ, пучекъ. toilett AFD, Sv toalett, R туалетъ, I toeletta, S adorno, tocado. tolerar, -ant, --ie, in-ant, -abil SP(I), F -er, A to tolerate, D dulden, gestatten, Sv fördraga, tåla, tillåta, R терпѣть, допускать. tom R, AF -e, ISP -o, FAI volume, D (Bücher-)Band, Sv band, volym. tomb A, F -e, I -a, S tumba, P tumulo, SP(I) sepulcro, D Gruft, Grab, Sv grav, grift, R могила. ton, -ic, in-ar, in-ation DFRSv, IS -o, A -e, P tom. tonder s -ero, -uore, -ut, -sur, --ar, --at F tondre, I tosare, D scheeren, A to shear, Sv klippa, raka, S esquilar, P tosquiar, R стричь. tonn, -age, mesure = 1000 kg. I tonnellata. tónner, -ar, -ear, F tonnerre, D Donner, A thunder, Sv dunder, åska, I tuono, S trueno, rayo, P trovão, estrondo, R громъ. tonus (med.); topograf, --ie, --ic. topp, (mar.) -segle, -vantes, -mast A DR Mars, Topp, Sv topp, märs, F hune, S cofa, gavia, I coffa, gabbia, P (cesto da) gavea. torac, I -e, ADFSP thorax, D Brustkorb, Sv bröstkorg, R грудной костякъ. torch, -ero, -ada A, F -e, I torcia, P tocha, S antorcha, D Fackel, Sv fackla, R факелъ. torder s -ion, -iv, F tordre, SP(I) torcer, A to twist, D drehen, zwirnen, Sv vrida, tvinna, R крутить. torf DRSv, A turf, P turfa, S turba, F tourbe, I torba. torment, -ar, -iera A, SIP -o, F tourment, D Qual, Marter, Folter, Sv marter, kval, pina, R мука, мученіе. tornar, -ada, -ero, -eria, -ear. A to turn, F tourner, D drehen, kehren, wenden, Sv vrida, vända, svarva, dreja, S voltear, tornear, I volgere, tornire, P voltar, tornear, R вертѣть, точить. torpedo, -ar, -ist, -ero, R мина; torso. torte, D Kuchen, IPS -a, Sv tårta, bakelse, F tarte, gâteau, A tart, cake, I focaccia, P bolo, R пирожное. tortug, -o, S -a, F tortue, A tortoise, IP tartaruga, D Schildkröte, Sv sköldpadda, R черепаха. tortur, -ar, -ero, -ator D(FAISP) D Folter, Sv tortyr, sträckbänk, R пытка. tost R, FP -e, AFD toast, IS brindis(i), Sv skål. tot, -al, --ité, F entier, tout, I tutto, SP todo, ente(i)ro, D all, ganz, A all, whole, Sv hel, all, R весь. toxic, --itá, --al, --os, in--ar, -in, anti-in, F poison, venin, SP veneno, I veleno, A poison, D Gift, Sv (för)gift, R ядъ. tra, F à travers, D (hin)durch, A through, S por entre, I attraverso, P através, Sv genom, R черезъ, сквозь. traché med. vid. traké. tracie, -ar, -ament, AF trace, I traccia, P traço, S rastro, D Spur, Zeichen, Sv spår, tillstymmelse, R слѣдъ, мѣтка. tractar, -at, -ament P, S tratar, I trattare, F traiter, A to treat, D behandeln ver-, Sv behandla, R заниматься, обдѣлывать, обсуждать, излагать. tradir, -tion, --al (FADSPIRSv) D überliefern, R передавать, Sv efterlämna. traducter, -ion, -or, S(P) traducir, F traduire, I tradurre, A translate, D übersetzen, Sv översätta, R переводить. traer, -t, ad-er, con-er, ex-er, dis-, sub-, --ion syn. tirar. trafic, -ar, -ant; tragic, -edie, -icomic, -ism. trahir, -tor, -tion FP, I tradire, S traicionar, A to betray, D verraten, Sv förråda, R измѣнять (кому). trajecter, -e, -ion, -orie syn. transportar. traké = trachée. tram, -via; vagon de stradrelvia (tramway); tramp A tranché (milit.) FDR tranquil, -isar, -itá syn. calm AFSPI, D ruhig, Sv lugn, R снокойный, тихій. trans, -atlantic, -oceanic, -formar, -portar, -posir etc. L, F par dessus, outre, A over, D über, Sv över, I tras-, al di là, S sobre, del otro lado, además, P além, R черезъ, за, пере- transacter, -ion syn. tractar, conventer; transcendent; transfert (commerc.) transir, -t, --iv, --ion, --ori = transear. translater, -ion, -ero, -or syn. traducter; transparer, -ent; transpirar syn. traducter; *transversal, D querlaufend, R поперечный vid. travers trantran F, A beaten track, D Schlendrian, Sv slentrian, P rotina, S monserga, I solito andamento, andazzo, R торная дорога, привычка. trap, -ar, -ero, ad-ar A, F attrape, S trampa, I trappola, D Falle, Schlinge, P armadilha, Sv fälla, snara, R капканъ, силокъ, западня. trapez, -oid. trave, archi- IP, SP viga, F poutre, A beam, D Balken, Sv bjälke, R бревно, брусъ, балка. travers, -e, -ar, -a I, F à -, A across, SP á través, D quer, Sv tvär, värs över, R поперекъ. travestir FI(AD) D vermummen, S disfrazar, P disfarçar, Sv förkläda, R маскировать. tre, F très, A very (much), D sehr, S muy, P mui, I molto, sommamente, Sv mycket, R очень. treff DR (lude de cartes), F trèfle, A club, S bastos, I fiori, P naipe de paus, Sv klöver. trel’e, -age, A trellis, grating, F treillis, grille, D Tralje, Gitter, S enrejado, I gratticciato, P grade Sv galler, R рѣшетка. tremer, -id, -ore, --os, -ent P, I -are, A to tremble, F trembler, S temblar, D zittern, Sv darra, skälva, bäva, R дрожать. trémolo, -ar (mus.) tremul, I -a, F tremble, A aspen, Sv asp, D Espe, R осина, S pobo álamo, P faia preta. tren 1) secuentie de wagones trenat de locomotive, 2) caude de robe de dama. trenar (-a, -ardo) (syn. tirar, traer) tirar pos se (con pena) F traîner, D schleppen, schleifen, A to draw, I trarre, trainare, SP arrastrar, Sv släpa, R тащить. trense D, Sv träns, R трензель, caten por frenar cavalles. trepan, -ar, -ation, -ator F (instrumente medicinic). tresor, -ero F, A treasure, SI tesoro, P thesauro, D Schatz, Sv skatt, R кладъ. tress -age, -ar, -erie AF, A -ar = to plait, I treccia, S trenza, P trança, D (Haar-) Flechte, Sv fläta, R коса, -ar плести, -age плетеніе. tri = 3 (-deci, -ti, -nité, -o, -angul, -folie, -dent, -color, -corn, -pede, -cycle, -mast). tribe A, FSIP -u, D (Volks-) Stamm, Zunft, Sv stam (folk), R племя. tribuer, -t, --ar, --ari, con-er, --tion, a-er, dis-er, D zuteilen, R распредѣлять, Sv fördela, tilldela. tribular, -ation (AFSPID) D plagen, drangsalieren, Sv trakassera, R безпокоить, терзать. tribune FADSv, SIP -a, R мостки; tribunal; tribuno = functionario roman. tric vid. truc tricotar -, -age, -eria, F tricoter, D stricken, Sv sticka, A to knit, R вязать, S hacer punto de aguja, I far lavori di maglia, P fazer obra de malha. trifolie (botan.) I trifoglio, A trefoil, F trèfle, S trebol, P trevo, D Klee, Sv klöver, R клеверъ. trill, -ar A, F -e, IP -o, D Triller, Sv drill, R трель, S trino. trincar, -ard, -age, -ament, -ada I, D trinken, A to drink, Sv dricka, F boire, SP beber, I bevere, R пить. trist FPSI, D traurig, A sad, sorry, Sv bedrövat, R печальный, грустный. triturar SPIF, A to triturate, D zerreiben, zermalmen, Sv sönderriva, -krossa, -stöta, R растирать, размельчать. triumf, -ar, -ant, -ator; trivial. tro, F trop, A too (much), D zu (viel), I troppo, SP demasiado, Sv för (mycket), R слишкомъ. trofé. trog D, Sv tråg, A trough, I trogolo, F auge, S dornajo, P gamella, R корыто. trombe F, IRP -a, S trompa, A waterspout, D Wasserhose, Sv skydrag, R смерчъ. trombon SR, FAIP -e, D Posaune, Sv basun. tromp nase de elefant, D Rüssel, Sv snabel, R хоботъ. tron, -ar, in-ar, --ation SvR, F -e, ISP -o, D Thron, A throne, R престолъ. tropic, -al. trottar, -a, -ero, -uore I, SP trotar, F trotter, A to trot, D trotten, traben, Sv trava, R ходить (рысью). trovar, -a, -iera I, F trouver, A to find, D finden, Sv finna, S hallar, P achar, encontrar, R находить. trublar, F troubler, A to trouble, S(I) turbar(e), P turvar, D trüben, verwirren (Trubel), Sv grumla, störa, R мутить, разстраивать. truc F, S -o, I -co, P truque, R трюкъ, A trick, D Kniff, Kunstgriff, Sv konstgrep (var. tric). truder s ob-sion, --iv, in- L, F presser, A to obtrude, D (auf)drängen, Sv tränga, trycka, P estreitar apressar, S apretar, I imporre, R напирать, тѣснить. truell F, A trowel, S trulla, P trolha, D Kelle, I cazzuola, Sv (mur)slev, R лопаточка (каменьшыка). trufle A, D Trüffel, Sv tryffel, R трюфель, F truffe, SP trufa, I tartufo. trumpet, -ar, -ero, -on ASv, D Trompete, F trompette, S trompeta, I trombetta, P trombeta, R труба (муз.) trunc, A trunk, stump, F tronc, SIP tronco, D Rumpf, Stamm, Strunk, Sv stam, stjälk, R стволъ, пень, стебель. trupp, -a DSv, F troupe, A troop, IR truppa, SP tropa, tropel, R куча, толпа, (войско). trust, -ar A trut, -iera, P -a, F truit, I trota, A trout, S trucha, D(Sv) Forelle, R форель. tu FSIP, D du, dein, Sv du, din, A thou, you, thine, F toi, ton, I tuo, P teu, R ты, твой. tub, -iform, -atr, -os, AF -e, SPI -o, D Rohr, Röhre, Schlauch, Sv rör, pipa, slang, R труба (кишка, рукавъ). túbere -ose = tuberositá, D Knolle, Auswuchs, R шишка. tubercul, -osi, -ose (-osis). tuchar, F toucher, A to touch, SP tocar, I toccare, D berühren, Sv beröra, R трогать. tuff (miner.) DA, Sv tuff(sten), F tuf, IP -o, R туфъ, S toba. tulipan S(I), SvR tulpan, A(FP) tulip(e, -a), D Tulpe. tumer, -ore, --os, -id, --itá, --ess, P intumescer-se, F s’enfler, D schwellen, A to swell, Sv svälla, S hinchar-se, I gonfiarsi, R пухнуть, надуваться. tumul LAFP -us, SI -o, D Grabhügel, Sv gravhög, R могила, курганъ. tumultu, -ar, -os, -ari, R тревога, суматоха, мятежъ. tunnel; *turbar, -ation, per-- = trublar; turbine -ar. túrbul, -ar, -ant = amasse de fort agitat individues, A swarm, D Schwarm, R рой, S turba. tur, -ist, -ism (syn.) excursion; turf = hippodrom. turkis (miner.) D Türkis, I turchese, S(P) turquesa, FA turquoise, Sv turkos, R бирюза. turre, -ete, -earse, -age, -erie, -ut, -atri, SIP torre, F tour f. A tower, D Turm, Sv torn, R башня. túrtur, F tourterelle, D Turteltaube, Sv turturduva, A turtle-dove, I tortora, S tortola, P rola, R горлица. tush 1) tint chines, 2) fanfare. tussar, F tousser, (I)P tossir(e), S toser, D husten, Sv hosta, A to cough, R кашлять. tutvez, F toutefois, SP todavía, I tuttavía, D gleichwohl, jedoch, A yet, however, Sv likväl, dock, R однако, всетаки. tutor, -ela, --ar SP(I), F tuteur, A guardian, D Vormund, Sv förmyndare, R опекунъ. tyf, -oid (med.); tympan (med.) membrane in li orel’e. typ, -ic, --al, -ograf, --ie, --ic; tyrann, -ic, -ie, -isar. ---- U ú ? ad ú, de ú, til ú, F où, D wo, A where, S donde, I dove, ove, P onde, Sv var, R гдѣ. ul, D Eule, A owl, Sv uggla, F chouette, hibou, I civetta, strige, S mochuelo, P coruja, R сова. ulan DASIRSv, P hulan, F lancier. ulm LD, P -o, IS olmo, A elm, Sv alm, F orme, R вязъ. ulterior ASIP(F), D anderweitig, jenseitig, Sv vidare, annan, R дальнѣйшій, потусторонній. ultim, L -us, ISP -o, F dernier, A last, D letzte, Sv sista, R послѣдній. ultimatum, -iv. ultra S, F outre, au delà de, I oltre, A beyond, farther, D über-hinaus, ausser(dem), S allende, P além, demais, Sv dessutom, R сверхъ, по ту сторону. ulular, IP, Tatar ulumak, I urlar, F hurler, S aullar, D heulen, A to howl, R выть, Sv tjuta. umbilíc L, I -o, P ombligo, P umbigo, F nombril, ASv navel, D Nabel, R пупъ. umbra (color, terre). un, -ic, -itá, -esim, -ie, -iar, -anim, -ion, --ar, --ist, -iform, -icorn; = 1; F, SI -o, P um, A one, an, D ein, Sv en, R одинъ. unaltru, I l’un l’altro, F l’un l’autre, D einander, A each other, S mutualmente, P uno ao outro, Sv varandra, R другъ друга. uncie (un mesur). unde, -osi, -atr, -ino, -ina, -ear, -eant, *-ular, --ation, --atori, in-ar, F onde, ISP onda, D Welle, Woge, A wave, Sv våg, R волна. unguent, -ar, -osi, -ut A, SPI -o, F onguent, A ointment, D Salbe, Sv salva, R мазь. ungul, -ari L, F ongle, I unghia, ugna, P unha, S uña, DSv (Finger)Nagel, A nail, R ноготь. universo, -al, --itá, --isar; universitate. unquande, A once, D einst, F autrefois, un jour, I un giorno, S en otro tiempo, P outr’ora, Sv en gång, R нѣкогда, разъ, когда либо. uragan R, (F)I -o, S huracán, A hurricane, P furacão, DSv Orkan. ure, -ine, --ar, --al, --os, --uore, -ologie, -oterapie, -etra, ASPI -ea, F urée, D Harnstoff, R мочевина. (urger) -ent, --ie, -iv (FASIP) (D dringlich, Sv trängande, angelägen, R неотложный, неотступный). urne. uro (zool.) F -e, SIP -o, A ure-ox, Sv uroxe, D Auerochs, R зубръ. urogallo I, SP gallo silvestre, F coq de bruyère, A mountain cock, L tetrao, D Auerhahn, Sv tjädertupp, R глухарь. urso, -a, -in, -ine, -iera P, F ours, I orso, S oso, A bear, D Bär, Sv björn, R медвѣдь. urtíca L, I ortica, P urtiga, S ortiga, F ortie, A nettle, D Nessel, Sv nässla, R крапива. usar -, -ada, -ation, -antie, -agie, -u, --al, -abil SPI, F user, employer, A to use, D gebrauchen, benutzen, Sv bruka, använda, nyttja, R употреблять. usufructu, -ar, -ario (ASIP=, F usufruit, D Niessbrauch, Sv nyttjanderätt, R пользованіе доходами. usure, -ari, -ero, -erie F, ISP -a, A usury, wear, D Wucher, Sv ocker, R лихоимство. usurpar, -ator, -ation. úter, SIP -o, AFD -us, A womb, matrix, D Gebärmutter, SP matriz, R матка. utensil A(FISP) D Gerät, Sv redskap, verktyg, husgeråd, R орудіе, утварь. util, -itá, -isar, --ation SPFI, A useful, D nützlich, Sv nyttig, R полезный. utopie, -a, -ic, -ism, -ist. uve, ISP uva, A bunch of grapes, F grappe (de raisin), I grappolo, PS racimo, D Traube, Sv druvklase, R гроздъ, кисть винограда. ---- V va v. auxiliari por expresser li futur: mi va amar, vo va parlar etc. (vacar) = esser vacant, ne occupat, -ant (--ie, -ation), D unbesetzt, Sv ledig, R незанятой vacca, -in, -ine, -inar, -ello IP, S vaca, F vache, A cow, D Kuh, Sv ko, R корова (-inar прививать оспу) vacillar, -ant, --ie, -ation PI(S), F -er, A to -ate, D schwanken, Sv svikta, R колебаться. vacu(i), -ar, e-ar, --ation, -itá, I -o, S(P) vacio, A empty, vacuous, F vide, D leer, Sv tom, R пустой. *vader s, in-sion, --iv, e-ion, syn. ear, marchar, vatar. vagar, -ant, -abund, --ar, -ard S, P vaguear, F errer, aller à l’aventure, I errare, andare vagando, D herumziehen, -irren, -streifen, A to err, Sv irra omkring, R бродить. *vágine, -al (med.) exterior organ sexual feminin. vagon = wagon. vafle, -ar, A waffle, D Waffel, R вафля, Sv våffla, F gaufre, S barquillo, I pasticcino, P filhó. valer, -id, --ar, in-id, ---itá, -ore, --osi, --ar, -ent, --ie, equi-er, pre-er SPI, F valoir, A to be worth, D wert sein, gelten, taugen, Sv gälla duga, R стоить, имѣть силу, годиться. vall, -ar, -age, circum-ar Sv, D Wall, Bollwerk, R валъ, насыпь, F rempart, A rampart, I riparo, SP baluarte. valley A, F vallée, SIP valle, D Tal, Sv dal, R долина. vals, -ar, -ero, -ator (un dansa). valuta IDREstLetSv, F(A) change (standard), SP valor. valve A, SP(I) valvula, D Klappe, Ventil, Sv klaff, R клапанъ, F soupape. van, -itá, -ear, a-ar, in -, SI -o, FA vain, P vão, D leer, eitel, vergeblich, Sv gagnlös, fåfäng, R пустой, тщетный, суетный. vanill’e. vapor, -ar, -ear, e-ar, -os, -yacht ASPI, F vapeur, A steam, D Dampf, Sv ånga, R паръ. vari(e), -ar, -ation, -abil, --itá, -etá, -ant SIP(DRFSvA) D verschieden, Sv olik, FA divers(e), R разнообразный. variol (med.) (FAP), S viruelas, I vaiuolo, D Windpocken, Sv vattenkoppor, R вѣтреная оспа. vase FAD, SIP -o, D Gefäss, Geschirr, Sv vas, kärl, R вазасосудъ, чаша. vast, AF -e, SIP -o, D weit, geräumig, gross, Sv vid, stor, rymlig, R просторный, широкій, огромный (idé de vacui). vate, -ar, IS vado, Sv vad (ställe), P váo, I guado, F gué, A ford, D Furt, R бродъ. vatte, -ar, -at, D Watte, Sv vadd, F ouate, A wadding, I ovatta, R вата, S(P) algodon en rama. vé! L vae! Sv ve! D weh! A woe F aïe, hélas, I guai! S ay P ai, I oimé R увы, горе … vegetar, -al, -ari, --an, ---ism, -ation, -abil, --ie, -ativ, R (-ion растительность). vehement, -ie, -ess, -ar FASIP, D heftig, ungestüm, Sv häftig, våldsam, R буйный, пылкій. vehicul, -ar v/a e v/n FSP, A vehicle, I veicolo, D Fuhrwerk, Fahrzeug, Sv fordon, åkdon, fartyg, R повозка, экипажъ, судно. vel(e), -ar, -age, -ation, -in paper, IS -o, P veo, A veil, F voile m., D Vorhang, Schleier, Sv förhänge, flor, R покривало, занавѣсъ, вуаль, флёръ. vel’i, -ess, -itá, -on, -ard, -o, -acho, P velho, F vieil, S viejo, I vecchio, D alt, A old, Sv gammal, R старый. vell v. auxil. por monstrar li conditionale. velle, -os, -ut (ISP), A tuft, lock, F touffe, I ciuffo, D Zotte, Sv tofs, S mazorca, P feixe, R косма. *veloci, -tá, -ped, --ist, --ar = rapid. velopar, in-, de-ar, --ment, I inviluppare, F envelopper, rouler, peloter, A to curl, to roll, D wickeln, Sv rulla, linda, nysta, S arrollar, envolver, P ennovellar, R мотать, пеленать, свертывать. vendir, -tor, -tion, -da, -bio, SIP -er, F vendre, A to sell, Sv sälja, D verkaufen, R продавать. vene, -osi D ISPR -a, Sv ven, blodåder, A vein, F veine, D Blutader, R вена, кровяная жила. (venen, -os, -atr) = toxic. venerar, -tion, -bil = reverer, haver respecte, D verehren. Vénere, -ic; = Venus. venerdí I, F vendredi, S viernes, D Freitag, A Friday, Sv fredag, P sexta feira, R пятница. venir vent- ad-, con-, de-, inter-, per-, pre-, pro-, re-, sub-, --tion, e-ir; FSI, P vir, A to come, D kommen, Sv komma, R приходить. venjar, -antie, -ment, -ator, re-, --ar, F venger, A to revenge, S vengar, P vingar, I vendicare, D rächen, Sv hämna(s), R мстить, вымещать. vent- 1) perf. de venir; 2) -ar, -ile, --ar, --ator, --ation, -osi, -iere, -ol, --ar F IP -o, S viento, AD Wind, Sv vind, R вѣтеръ. ventol (vid. anc vent 2), I ventaglio, F éventail, A fan, D Fächer, Sv solfjäder, SP abanico, R вѣеръ. ventre, -os, -ut, -al FIP, S vientre, D Bauch, A belly, Sv buk, mage, R брюхо. ver, -itá, -isimil, -aci, -men, a-ar, -ificar, I -o, F vrai, S(P) verdade(i)ro, cierto, D wahr, R вѣрный, истинный, A true, Sv sann, verklig. verdi, -ore, -ura, -age, -atr, -ear, ISP -e, F vert, D grün, Sv grön, A green, R зеленый. verg, I verga, FA -e, SP vara, A rod, D Rute, Gerte, Sv spö, ris (kvist), R прутъ, розга. *verger con-, --entie, di-er s verme, -al’a, -atr, -ine, -in IP, F ver, A worm, D Wurm, Sv mask, S gusano, R червь. verne, -al L, Sv vår, A spring, F printemps, D Frühling, ISP primavera, R весна. verniss, -ar, -agie, -ero, --ia, F vernis, I vernice, P verniz, A varnish, D Firnis, Sv fernissa, S barniz, R лакъ, олифа. versar, -se, re-, trans- I F -er, SP verter, echar, D giessen, schütten (bewegen), A to pour, to overturn, Sv gjuta, hälla, slå, ösa, R сыпать, лить. vers 1) [perf. de verter] -ion, a-ion, con-ion, contra-e, di-, in-ion, per-, re-, 2) = in contra, in li direction, D gegen; ad-, re-, in- vertebre, -al, -at F ASIP -a, D Wirbel(bein), Sv ryggkota, R позвонокъ. (verter) [perf. vers-] precipue in derivationes e combinationes, vid.''vers- 1), con-er, F tourner, A to turn, D drehen, kehren, wenden, I voltare, SP volver, Sv vända, R поворачивать. vertic(e) -al, SIP vertice, A vertex, top, F sommet, D Scheitel, Sv hjässa, R темя. vertígine, -ar, -osi, -al I AS vértigo, P vertigem, F vertige, A giddiness, I capogiro, D Schwindel, Sv svindel, R головокруженіе. vertú, -os, -al F I virtù, S(P) virtud(e), A virtue, D Tugend, Sv dygd, R добродѣтель. veruc, I -a, SP verruga, F verrue, D Warze, A wart, Sv vårta, R бородавка. verve, FD ''syn. ardore, animation, furore, inspiration, activitá. vespe, -iere, D Wespe, IP -a, A wasp, S avispa, F guêpe, Sv geting, R оса. vesper, -al, -in L Gr hespera, R вечеръ, A evening, D Abend, F soir, I sera, SP tarde, Sv afton. vessic, -al, I vescica, F vessie, S vejiga, P bexiga, A bladder, D Blase, Sv blåsa, R пузырь. Vesta, -al; vestibul, D Vorraum, Sv tambur, R сѣни, передняя. vestir, -e, -ition, -ida, -iment, in-ir, --itur, de-ir, des- SPI, F vêtir, A to dress, to clothe, D (be)kleiden, anziehen, Sv kläda, R одѣвать. veteran; veterinari, -o; veto, R запретъ, D Einspruch. vexar, -ation, -atori P, F -er, A to vex, to torment, to molest, I vessare, S vejar, D plagen, Sv plåga, pina, R мучить, безпокоить. vez SP, F fois, I volta, fiata, D mal, A time, Sv gång, разъ. via, -ar, -ator, de-ar, --ation, in-ar, -age, --ero ISP, F voie, route, chemin, A way, D Weg, Sv väg, R путь, дорога. *vibrar, -ation, -ator. vice, in-de, -admiral, -presidente, -ar, -ari, -ario, -ariatu, -ariar, I in vece (di), S en vez de, P em lugar (vez) de, F au lieu de, A instead (of), D (an)statt, Sv i stället för, R вмѣсто. vicie, -os, --itá, -ar, SP -o, FA vice s. m. I vizio, D Laster, Sv last, R порокъ. vicin, -al, -itßa, -age I, S vecino, P vizinho, F voisin, D Nachbar, A neighbour, Sv granne, R сосѣдъ. victime, -ar F(A), SP -a, I vittima, D Opfer (-tier), Sv offer (-djur), R жертва. victer, -or, --ie, ---os, ---ar, ---al, I vincer, SP vencer, F vaincre, A to vanquish, D siegen, Sv segra, R побѣждать. victual’a, A victuals, F victuaille, I vettovaglia, SP viveres, D Lebensmittel, Sv livsmedel, R провизія. vider s, --ion, --ibil, --iere, --e, pre-er, pro-er, --entie, re-er, --entie, I vedere, R видѣть, SP ver, F voir, D sehen, A to see, Sv se. viduo, -a, -i, -age, -atu, -itßa, -antie, -ar, I vedovo, D Witwe®, A widow (er), R вдовый, S viudo, P viuvo, Sv änka, (-ling). vigilar, -ant, --ie, a-arse; = ne dormir; S, I vegliare, F veiller, SP velar, D wachen, A to (be a)wake, Sv vaka, R бодрствовать. (vig-er), vigore, --os, --(e)ar ISP, A vigour, F vigueur, D Vollkraft, Kraftfülle, Sv kraftfullhet, R сила, бодрость vil, -itá = qui have poc valor, despreciabil FSP, AI -e, D gering, niedrig, A low, base, Sv låg, ringa, R низкій, безцѣнный. vilan -ie, F vilain, infame, I vile, rozzo, S vil, ruin, P ruim, D niederträchtig, Sv nedrig, gemen, R низкій, подлый. villa = dom in campan’e. vil(l)age -an, -es FA, I -io, D Dorf, Sv torp, by, S(P) alde(i)a, R деревня. vin, -ach, -astre, -os, -icultura, -iero, -ero, -branch FSv, ISR -o, P vinho, A wine, D Wein. vinagre, --et = acet, D Weinessig, Sv vinättika. vind, -ar, -uore, -eria, D Winde, Sv vind(spel), A pulley, FS cric, I cricco, martinello, P macaco, F воротъ, (F v. guinder). violar, -tion, -tor, -bil, in-bil SPI, F -er, A -ate, D vergewaltigen, verletzen, Sv våldföra, bryta mot, R насиловать, нарушать. violent, -ie, -ar, -ator FA, SPI -o, D stürmisch, gewaltsam, heftig, Sv våldsam, R буйный, насильный. violett, -i (FASPI), D Veilchen, Sv viol, R фіалка, anc color de violett. violine, -ist, R скрипка; violoncello, -ist. víper, -in, -i, -al, -osi, -ine, -iere AD(IF), SP vibora, D Otter, Sv huggorm, R гадюка. virar, -agie syn. tornar (mar.) SPI, F virer, A to veer, D fieren, wenden, R травить, поворачивать. vírgine, -al, -itá A, S virgen, I vergine, P virgem, F vierge, D Jungfrau, Sv jungfru. *viril, --itá vid. mann AFDSPI, D männlich, Sv manlig, R мужкой. virl, A whirl (-pool), D Wirbel, Strudel, Sv virvel, F tourbillon, tournant, I vortice, S remolino, P remoinho de agua, R водоворотъ, вихрь, круженіе. *virtual, --itá qui vell posser acter; virtuoso, -itá. vis- [perf. de vider]. visa, -ar AFDRSv, IP visto, S refrendo, D Sicht. visitar, -ation, -ator SPI, F -er, A to visit, D besuchen, besichtigen, Sv besöka, visitera, R посѣщать. *vita = vive, -al, --itá, --ist, -ism. vitre, -age, -agie, -ero, -eria, -i, -in, -ine, -al, -osi, -atr, -al’a, I vetro, P vidro, S vidrio, F verre, A glass, DSv Glas, R стекло. viver, -ent, -entie, -e (anc vita), -entar, con-er, super-er; -os, -aci, --tá, -ipar, -isection P(I), S vivir, F vivre, A to live, D leben, Sv leva, R жить. vo (acc. vos) 2esim person de plural pronómine pers. vocábul. vocar, -a, -ation, -ativ, re-ar, con-ar, ad-at, A to call, D rufen, F appeler, I chiamare, gridare, SP llamar, gritar, clamar, Sv ropa, R звать. voce, -al, --isar, ---ation I, A voice, SP voz, F voix, D Stimme, Sv stämma, R голосъ. voer, -e, -t, -iv, de-er, --t, ---ion, ---itá, F vouer, A to vow, IP votare, SP consagrar, D weihen, geloben, widmen, Sv viga, tillägna, R росвящать. vol, -ar, -ator, -ant, -ativ, -atil, --isar, -al’a, -iere, -atoria, -ettar, mus-ant F, I -o, P vôo, S vuelo, D Flug, Sv flykt, A flight, R полетъ. voler, -e, -entie, -ition, bene-er, --ent, male-entie I, F vouloir, D wollen, A to will, Sv vilja, SP querer, R хотѣть. volt, -age (electric mesure). volte, -ear, -eagie FD, IP -a, A volt, S vuelta, Sv vändning, R поворотъ. voltiger F. volúmine, -os, --itá (spacie occupat de un córpor), D Rauminhalt, R объемъ. voluntá, -ari, --o, --atu, --ism = liber volentie, F volonté, S voluntad, IP volontá, D freier Wille (Belieben), A will, Sv fri vilja, R (добрая) воля, охота. voluptá, -os, --itá, -on, -ard, F -é, I voluttà, A voluptuousness, S(P) voluptuosidad(e), D Wollust, Wonne, Sv vällust, sällhet, R сладострастіе, наслажденіе. volut (archit.) AFD -e, AISPR -a. *volver (var. voluer) in-er, de-er, e-er, A to roll, F rouler, I rotolare, P rolar, S rodar, D wälzen, Sv välta, R катать. vomir, -tiv, -tion, -da FD, A to vomit, SP(I) vomitar, D erbrechen, Sv kräkas, R рвать, блевать. vor pron. poss. de 2m pers. F votre, P vosso, de você, I vostro, S vuestro, de Vd, A your, D euer, Ihr, Sv er, eder, R вашъ. vorar, -aci, de-ar L vid. devorar, D fressen, R жрать. vos acc. de vo; vot = perf. de voer. voyage vid. via, -agie. vrec, -ar, A wreck, D Wrack, Sv vrak, F épave, de rebut, I di rifiuto, avanzi, S ruinas, P destrozos, R обломки, корабля. vulcan, -ic, -isar, -ism, -ist. vulgari ASP I volgare, F vulgaire, D gemein, pöbelhaft, Sv gemen, pöbelaktig, R вульгарный, простонародный. vúlnere, -ar, -abil, -ation L A wound, sore, D Wunde, F blessure, plaie, I ferita, piaga, P ferida, chaga, S herida, llaga, Sv sår, R рана. (vuls- vid. convulser). vultur LA, F vautour, S buitre, P abutre, I avoltoio, D Geier, Sv gam, R коршунъ. ---- W wach, (mar.) D Wache, A watch, R вахта, Sv vakt, F quart, S cuarto, IP quarto. wagon vid. vagon. warf, A wharf, dockyard, D Werft, Sv varf, R верфь, F chantier, I cantiere, S astillero, P canteiro, estaleiro. watt = electric mesure, kilo-, -age. west, -i, -al, -vent ADR, Sv väster, F ouest, SP oeste, I ponente, R западъ. winch (mar.) syn. manivelle, vind; wist = A whist (lude de cartes). wiski = A whisky. ---- X xenie = epigramm, verse. xylo- = ligni; -graf, --ie, -fon, -lit, -fag. ---- Y ya = do, advere, D ja, doch, eben, halt, F donc, si fait, A yet, indeed, I pure, di fatto, davvero, S pues, P bem, pois, Sv jo, ändå, visst, R вѣдь, же. yact (var. yacht) -club; yanitchar; yawl (mar.) ye preposition general con indefinit sense marcant alcun relation. yelb, -ore, -ess, -itá, D gelb, A yellow, Sv gul, I giallo, R желтый, F jaune, S amarillo, P amarello. yer, F hier, I ieri, S ayer, Sv igår, D gestern, A yesterday, P hontem, R вчера. yes particul de affirmation A, DSv ja, F oui, SI sí, P sim, R да. yoll, (mar.) D Jolle, Dingy, A jolly-boat, F yole, I iola, SP canoa, Sv julle, R яликъ, тузикъ. yufte, R юфта, D Juchtenleder, Sv juftläder, F cuir de Russie, S cuero de Russia, P couro da Russia, A Russian leather, I cuoio di Bulgaria. yug, S yugo, P jugo, canga, I giogo, F joug, D Joch, A yoke, Sv ok, R иго, ярмо. yun, -itá, -esse, -al’a, a-ar, -erie, R юный, D jung, A young, Sv ung, SP joven, I giovane. ---- Z zebre; zébu. zel, -ar, -osi, -ator, -ot, F -e, IP -o, A zeal, S celo, D Eifer, Trieb, Drang, Sv iver, R ревность, стараніе. zenit, -al; zefir = zephyr; zibet -cat; zig-zag; zinc (metall). zingibre, L zingiber, I zenzero, P gengibre, S jengibre, F gingembre, A ginger, D Ingwer, Sv ingefära, R имбиръ. zóbol, D Zobel, Sv sobel, R соболь, A sable, F zibeline, I zibellino, P zibellina, S cebellina. zodiac, -al; zone; zoo- = vive; -grafie, -log, --ie, -phyt. zuavo ISP, D Zuave, Sv zuav, AF zouave, R зуавъ.